Just Their Life
by MerDerFix
Summary: This is a everyday RP that me and my Derek does and we have decided to share this with all of you so, here we go! Right here actually, Meredith had just lost a child and is in recovery so here is where we will start this long long story, hope you will enjoy it! There is many more to come so stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that is set after their marriage and a little while after Season 6 without Zola. Meredith had just lost her second child and is in the midst of recovery already. Kind of a smutty start but hey, who doesn't like McSex, right? Review and do what you can do down below to let us know you like it! I will try and update everyday because we have alot of log to upload so just sit tight and Mc on!**

"We'll get you pregnant again. You'll see." He smiled hopefully up at her.

Meredith sighed and nodded, "And then I will lose it again." She mumbled

"You don't know that." He shook his head and smile up at her. "We can't go into it thinking the worst."

"Like thinking otherwise would help.." She sighed, shaking her head at her husband.

"It wouldn't hurt to try. It's good juju." He replied, rubbing her sides with his hands.

"I hate juju." She mumbled, "Stupid juju. I would follow all of them and I would still end up losing our freaking child." She mumbled

"You can't think like that, Mer." He sighed. "It's like...we don't go into surgery thinking that we'll end up killing the patient, do we?"

"I would if I killed the previous two." She murmured, looking at her husband, laying her head back onto his shoulder

"What am i going to do with you.." he sighed and kissed her softly.

"Get me pregnant and hopefully give me the strongest sperm you have." She mumbled, poking his cheek

"Yes dear." He chuckled a little and pecked her lips again.

Meredith laughed a little, patting his tummy before smiling,

"You really like my belly huh?" He laughed. "That's kind of weird, Mer."

"Shut up." she chuckled, rubbing on his tummy with a grin, "I like it."

"It makes me look like an old man." He sighed.

"But I like it." she mumbled, rubbing on his tummy happily

"I'm going back to the gym and I'm getting rid of it." He decided.

"I am going to miss it but abs will look good too." she chuckled, smiling.

"I knew you'd see it my way." He grinned. "I'll be so hot you'll want to jump me all the time." He winked at her.

Meredith laughed, patting his tummy, "I like the tummy though, and you can have it back out when it is winter again."

He chuckled. "What if i get really fat? Would you still love me then?" He asked innocently.

"Nope." she said, looking at him seriously, trying not to burst out laughing.

"It's a good thing I'm a health nut then." He sighed and buried his face in her neck. "I'd be lost without you."

Meredith laughed at her husband, ruffling his hair, "I will love you, I will always love you." she murmured, hugging him

"That's good. Really good." He smiled and hugged her tight.

Meredith smiled at her husband, stroking his pretty hair back, kissing the scar, "Love you."

"Love you too, honey." He smiled cheekily at her as his hands wandered down her legs.

Meredith smiled a little at her husband, swaying herself a little on his lap, sighing happily.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, if you want to." She nodded with a smile, kissing his temple

"Not really, i just thought you might be bored sitting here doing nothing." He smiled a little.

"Not really, i just thought you might be bored sitting here doing nothing." He smiled a little.

Meredith laughed, kissing his shoulder, "Since when am I bored with you?"

"I don't know...you could be." He shrugged, looked up at her lovingly. "You're so beautiful." He sighed dreamily, stroking his thumb lightly down her cheek, along her jaw and giving her chin a gentle pinch.

Meredith yelped a little when he pinched her chin, smacking his hand before laughing, "Who told you you could do that?"

"Ow!" He gasped when she hit him. "I didn't do it that hard." He pouted, rubbing his hand.

"Pouty dreamy." She chuckled, "I didn't hit you that hard, don't whine." She murmured

"Yeah you did." He insisted. "Kiss." He pouted, giving her his hand.

"Alright, alright." She chuckled, kissing his hand softly, "Since when do the ladies kiss the guys hand?"

"Since the lady is violent and hits her husband." He pouted and puckered his lips to her next. "Kiss."

"I totally am not violent. You were the one that pinched me." She mumbled, kissing his lips.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back sweetly. "I pinched you /lightly./ there was no force in it."

"Yeah, yeah." She chuckled, kissing his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder,

He laughed a little and cuddled her close, his hand going up and down her spine.

Meredith hummed softly, relaxing under his touch, "We are married."

His brows rose at that. "Yeah we are. Did you just realized it now?" He teased.

"Shut up." she chuckled, poking his nose before kissing him softly, "I really love you."

"I really love you too." He sighed happily. "My day is almost over."

"Mmhm, your day indeed is almost over." She chuckled, "No more of you being the king.

He chuckled. "Yeah you can be the boss again tomorrow."

"Mmhm." she murmured with a wide grin, poking his cheek before kissing him

He smiled into the kiss. "So bossy."

"You love me for being bossy." she said with a grin, kissing his nose

"That's true." He chuckled. "Keeps me in line." He smirked.

"Yeah?" she laughed a little, shaking her head at her husband, "If I am not, you will not be who you are now?"

"I won't be me without you." He nodded.

"If I am not bossy, will you be cheating on me?" she asked, looking at her husband.

"No." He shook his head seriously. "I would never do that to you."

"Even if Mark brings you to a strip club and there is like a super super hot woman?" she asked, looking at her husband, "Be honest."

"Nope. Not even then." He replied honestly. "I have eyes only for you." He smiled up at her reverently.

Meredith laughed a little, kissing his cheek softly, "Good, always nice for me to know that.'

"I'd never cheat on you, Meredith." He cupped her cheeks and stared into her eyes. He pulled her down and kissed her passionately.

Meredith chuckled a little before shutting her eyes, stroking at his hair when he kissed her, kissing him back happily.

He moaned as his hands slid down her sides, squeezing her hips gently. "You're firecracker." He chuckled, shaking his head at how she just ignites him with a kiss.

"Firecracker? What, you are Katy Perry now?" she teases with a wide grin, kissing his cheek softly, "I love you still though."

"You know what i meant." He murmured, grinding his hips up to hers to show her. "See?" He smirked and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Meredith shook her head at her husband grinding his hips, stopping her slowly, "No,no,no. Don't get me heated unless you want to give me sex." she murmured, "And then I will hurt."

"I can give you sex without using my dick, you know." He grinned.

"Doesn't feel as good." she mumbled, pouting, "Why can't you just be a little smaller?"

"You're fault for turning me on so much." He sighed, nuzzling her neck.

[1/19/2013 5:45:25 PM] "I did not turn you on." She mumbled, shaking her head at him, "You made me sit on your lap."

"You kept kissing me." He volleyed back. "And humming and pulling at my hair."

"You were the one kissing me!" She pointed out, staring at him, "You were the oneeee."

"You kiss me back!" He pointed at her too.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at him, "If I pull back, you would whine."

"So you're saying you're just kissing me because you're tired of me whining." He huffed and pouted.

"Aw, there, see, you are whining." She chuckled, kissing his pout before sighing, "I love you."

He sighed and drew her close, pressing his face on her shoulder. "I want sex." He mumbled. "But i don't want to hurt you." He sighed.

"Aw, we can have sex, it just hurts a little, I won't be a pussy, I will get over it." She nodded, kissing the top of his head, "You wanna do it?"

"Noooo..." he groaned and shook his head. "You're already sore as it is." He sighed.

"Come on, let's do it, it will be fine." She murmured, smiling at him

"Maybe we can just use hands?" He asked quietly.

"Come on, you know that nothing is better than really doing it." She murmured, kissing him softly

"But you're already so sore." He mumbled, shaking his head at her.

"Come on, it is okay now. We can do it." She nodded with a smile, stroking his hair

Derek sighed still shaking his head even as his hands have already slipped under his jersey that she's wearing and making their way up her breasts.

"See, you want sex." She murmured, rolling her ass on his crotch slowly, smirking at him

He groaned and leaned his head against the back of the couch. "God Mer..." he breathed as he felt himself grow hard under her. "You are..." he moaned, his hands squeezing her breasts.

"I know. I know what I am doing, honey. You have condoms around here?" She asked, kissing his jawline softly, letting out a soft moan

He groaned even louder, screwing his eyes shut. "Nooooo.." he whined, remembering that he kept the condoms up in their bedroom only.

"Aw, I will go grab some." She chuckled, kissing his cheek softly before pulling his hands away from her breast, getting up.

"Let's just go up to bed." He murmured, standing up and wrapping his arms around her from behind, his hard on pressing against her butt.

Meredith chuckled a little when his dick poked onto her ass, shaking her head at him, "I just figured that you won't be able to walk much with you huge dick there."

"I can make it up the stairs." He nodded, walking towards the stairs as he placed kisses along her neck.

Meredith nodded at him, walking with her husband buttering kisses on her neck. "Come on now."

He nodded and took her hand. He smiled as he led her up the steps.

Meredith smiled, "You are hard, it would be funny if I walked into the room and fall asleep right then." She chuckled

"That would be mean." He pouted as they entered the room. He turned to her and immediately pressed her against the door and kissed her hard and deep.

Meredith laughed a little, wrapping her arms around his waist, rubbing on his lower back as they kissed, her tongue going around his lips

He moaned and kissed her more as his hands worked on the buttons of her shirt. "No sleeping." He growled, rolling his hips into hers.

"Okay, okay." She hummed, pushing his hips closer to hers so that his dick was rubbing on her core, letting out soft moans, "Fuck.."

"That's the idea." He smirked as he turned kissed all over her chest and slowly back stepped toward the bed, pulling her with him.

Meredith walked with him, pushing him onto the bed first and then smirking, "I am going to ride you until I come tonight." She growled, pulling his shirt off him

He yelped in surprise when she suddenly pushed him. "Oh yeah..." his nostrils flared and his eyes went wide with lust when she started taking control. "You are so damn hot when you're bossy." He whispered.

"Mmhm." She smirked at him, leaning down to kiss him softly before pulling herself down to suck on his nipple, knowing that they are sensitive.

"Mer..!" He gasped, his back arching up from the bed. "Fuck." He groaned, gripping the sheets beside him as he felt himself get wet with his pre cum.

Meredith nibbled on it as her hand when to pinched on the other hand, knowing the effect that will happen when she finally lets go.

He moaned loudly as his hands found her breasts and retaliated by pinching her taut nipples.

Meredith moaned loudly, letting go of his, rubbing on his now super sensitive nipple harshly, smirking at him

"Aaarrghh!" He growled as his cock twitched and he got even wetter with pre cum. "If-if you keep that up there will be nothing for you to ride." He whimpered, jerking his hips up to her.

Meredith grinned at her husband, kissing his cheek softly, "Don't worry, I will make sure there is something for me." She purred before tugging on his boxers

"Fuck Meredith careful.." he gasped. He was so fucking hard it was already painful.

"Aw, I am sorry." She murmured, kissing his hips softly before reaching in, gently holding onto his throbbing dick before pulling his boxers down with the other hand.

He moaned. "Mer..." his fingers dug into her hair.

"Yeah, sweetie?" She chuckled a little, kissing his wet tip before sighing, "Who made you this wet?"

"Y-you did.." he whimpered, rolling his hips up to her.

Meredith chuckled a little, pushing his hip down to the bed, "Nah uh, no grinding."

"But i need.." he groaned pitifully under her. He looked up at her pleadingly.

"No, no, no. Not until you get into me." She smirked, reaching for a condom, slipping it on for him gently

"The let me /in/ already!" He growled, totally frustrated that he can't reach her and can't even kiss her.

"Give me a second, okay? I like teasing you!" She chuckled, stroking his twitching dick a little before standing on their bed, dropping her panties

"Oh holy god you are sooo hot.." he moaned and sat up and his mouth homed unto her wet folds. His hands are on her hips to hold her in place.

"Fuck!" She moaned loudly, grabbing onto his hair, biting down on her lower lip, his jersey on her unbuttons but not pulled off,

He hummed as his tongue searched out her spot and sucking on it.

Meredith moaned loudly, throwing her head back, "Fuck!"

He circled and flicked his tongue on her spot teasing her. "You like that?" He smirked.

"Uh huh..." She groaned, grabbing onto his hair before getting an idea, reaching down to pinch onto his nipple again, "B-behave!"

He gasped, releasing her before grabbing her butt and squeezing her and placing kisses on her tummy.

Meredith lets out a moan, letting go of his nipple, rubbing on it harshly just like before, pushing him back down

He chuckled and let her push him back on the bed. "Come on Mer.." he whined.

"I was going to do it. And then you were mean, teasing me." She mumbled, shaking her head at him before standing with her hands on her hips

"Teasing you is not mean." He pouted. "Come on, it actually hurts." He groaned, motioning to his dick that is standing straight up for her.

Meredith laughed at her husband, shaking her head at him, "I am sleepy." She murmured, yawning.

"Not nice." He narrowed his eyes at her.

Meredith chuckled before nodding a little, going over his hips, straddling him, gently sliding him into her, moaning loudly.

"Yes oh yes..." he hissed, willing himself to stay still so he did not hurt her more that he already will. "S-slow and e-easyyy..." he moaned as he held her hips to guide her slowly.

Meredith nodded a little, grabbing onto his shoulders so that she doesn't scream from the pain in her core, burying her face into his shoulder as she moved her hips up and down slowly.

He rubbed her sides soothingly. "You okay?" He managed to breathe out in the midst of the pleasure of her riding him.

"Yeah, just a little sore.." She murmured, grabbing onto his shoulder, continuing to slowly move up and down his shaft.

"Okay. Slow down." He murmured, sitting up so they were both sitting. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly.

"Okay." She nodded a little, it felt good but it was still hurting, god, it was annoying, she laid her head on his shoulder, moving her hips up and down slowly.

He moaned as her walls just seem to squeeze him harder with every thrust. "I love you." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." She nodded, kissing his neck softly before sighing a little, "It is getting better."

"It's okay. We'll take is slow." He smiled as he began meeting his thrusts with a roll of his hips.

"Kay." She nodded, moaning with every roll as his tip pushes onto her spot

He hummed and kissed and sucked along her collar bone as he made love to her slow and gentle. He kissed her deeply, pulling her close so their chests were pressed with each other.

Meredith smiled a little, starting to pick up the pace of her thrusts, biting down on her lower lip, hoping that it won't hurt too much later.

"You okay?" His whispered turned into a moan as she picked up the pace.

"Yeah. Okay." she nodded with a moan, speeding up in and out of him

He groaned and slid his tongue down her chest. He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking on it in time with the movements on their hips.

Meredith lets out a soft moan, grabbing onto his hair, riding him faster as he distracted her from the pain, his rolling helped with hitting her spot, making her get closer to her orgasm with every movement.

He ghosted his fingers along her back as he shifted his attention to her other breasts. His hips rolled in time with her movements. "Mer...I'm..." he moaned, feeling himself twitching and pulsating inside her.

"I know, I am too. Just push towards my spot faster, please." She begged, hugging him close to herself, biting down on her lower lip

He nodded and captured her lips as he angled his hips a little so he hit her spot perfectly. He moved a little faster and harder, chasing for their release.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" She yelled before coming around him, her walks squeezing him tight as she came hard

"Meredith...!" He roared, unable to control the wild rocking of his hips as he released when she squeezed him hard repeatedly. He clutched her close, biting down on her shoulder as he shivered as he came hard within her.

Meredith moaned when he bit down on her shoulder, hugging him close as she felt his dick twitch and came in her even though it was in the condom..

Derek breathed heavily as he came down from his high, placing lazy kisses on her neck, her face, her shoulders, her chest, anywhere he could reach. "Love you." He murmured repeatedly between kisses as his fingers drew patterns on her lower back.

"I love you too." She murmured, stroking on his nape softly, smiling at him as he kissed her, kissing his temple softly, "Good?"

"Awesome." He smiled up at her. "You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but I think it will be sore once you pull out." She mumbled, biting down on her lower lip.

He sighed. "There must be something i can do to help with the soreness." He kissed her softly, rubbing her butt comfortingly.

"I don't think so." She mumbled, kissing his cheek before shaking her head, "Just pull out and I will be handle it.."

"Okay." He nodded and slowly pulled out of her.

Meredith whimpered a little before laying on the bed, shutting her eyes

"Mer.." he murmured, making quick work taking the condom off himself and dropping it in the trash bin. Then he came to her and spooned her. "I'm sorry..." he sighed.

Meredith shook her head a little, sighing, "It is okay, I am okay." She mumbled, shutting her eyes

He sighed with a frown. He hated this part. He didn't like it one bit. He rubbed her tummy and kissed her nape.

Meredith shuts her eyes and has her hand at her lower tummy, rubbing hard to soothe the sore.

He rubbed her lower back and tried to help her ease out the soreness. He placed tender kissing on her shoulder

"I know you feel bad, but don't, okay?" She mumbled, turning to kiss his cheek softly before staring back straight

"You're hurting because of me.. I can't help it.." he mumbled, pressing his face unto her back.

"I know.. But I sort of asked for it myself." She mumbled, buttoning her jersey up,

"No you didn't. I just couldn't keep it in my pants." He sighed sadly.

Meredith turned to look at him, striking his hair, "I gave you the yes."

He nodded. "I know. But sill..." he pouted. "Maybe a warm bath will make you feel better?" He suggested gently.

"Too lazy." She mumbled, continuing to rub on her lower tummy

"Okay i have an idea." He murmured and kissed her cheek before getting up from the bed. "I'll be right back." He said and then he went into the bathroom.

Meredith raised a brow at her husband, nodding at her husband before sighing, continuing to rubbing her tummy

Derek came back seconds later with a hand towel that he had dipped into luke warm water. He had squeezed the water out and folded it up. He laid down beside her. "Open your legs up. Let's see if it works." He said gently.

Meredith nodded a little before opening up for him just like usual, biting down on her lower lip, not knowing what to expect

He kissed her cheek and gently pressed the towel by her entrance and then watching for her reaction.

Meredith bit down on her lower lip, sighing in the littlest comfort, looking at her husband, "Such a turn off."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled lovingly down at her. "Is it helping?" He asked, holding the towel in place.

"Yeah, a little. If only it was in me." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes a little

"This is the best we can do." He sighed, a little relieved that it was helping even a little. He kissed her cheek. "Tired?"

Yeah, can you just come back and cuddle? I am sleepy." She murmured, reaching for her husband,

"I can hold this while we cuddle." He decided as he scooted closer to her. He wrapped one arm around her as his other hand held the towel in place between her closed legs.

"Come on, don't. It is not even warm anyone." She mumbled, thinking that it was a little wrong that he was holding a towel to her privates while they cuddled.

"I'm just trying to help." He sighed, taking the towel away. He hugged her close to his chest and pressed his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes.

"I know. I am sorry. It is just weird." She mumbled, shaking her head a little, hugging him tightly, rubbing on his lower back

He nodded and pecked her lips. "Okay. Sleep." He murmured, as he rubbed up and down her back softly. He reached down to pull the covers up to their waist so she doesn't get cold.

"Okay," she murmured before burying her head into his chest, the pain still there but she could ignore it, she sighed a little, rubbing on his back to distract herself.

He placed a kiss on her temple as his fingers played with the tips of her soft hair.

Meredith fell asleep slowly, being that she was still recovering and also, she had three huge and great orgasm that day, she was surprise that she could even be awake then.

Derek drifted off to dreamland a few minutes later with his face pressed to her temple and his arms wrapped protectively and almost possessively around her.

Meredith snuggled close to her husband as she fell asleep, snoring softly against his bare chest.

Derek tangled his legs with hers and pulled the covers up some more as the night got colder.

Meredith grabbed onto the sheets, snuggling down to the bottom, covering her head with the sheets as well.

When morning came, he blinked awake and could not help but chuckle as his wife was covered from head to toe.

Meredith hugged her husband a little more, snuggling her face into his lower chest, snoring away.

He rubbed her back and just laid there for a few more minutes, enjoying the cuddle time.

Meredith slowly woke, peeking up at him through the sheets, sleepily giving his chest a sloppy kiss, smiling a little at herself.

"Morning, beautiful." He smiled down at her, his fingers running through her hair as he rubbed his hairy legs against hers.

Meredith got used to by now, it was like sandpaper against her skin if she was honest... She smiled back at him, "Morning, husband."

"How you feeling?" He murmured, leaning down to kiss her temple. "Let me see your face." He chuckled, pulling the blanket down a little.

Meredith shrugged a little, "Yeah, I am okay." she nodded, kissing his cheek softly, laughing a little before pulling the sheet down under her armpit, "There."

He smiled and bumped his nose with hers. "We're getting your stitches removed today." He reminded her gently. "What do you want to do after that?"

"Work? "she asked hopefully, biting on her lower lip.

"Mer , you can't work till next week." He sighed, shaking his head. "Come on, we rarely get vacation time. What is it that you've always wanted to do? There must be something.." he asked with a soft smile, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Miss work though.." she mumbled, kissing his cheek softly, looking at her husband, smiling a little, "I... don't know. I want to go to the beach, but with the healing wound and things like that, nope.'

He sighed. "We can't go to the beach yet." He nodded. "Think of something else." He nuzzled her neck.

"I don't know.." she mumbled, looking at her husband, biting down on her lower lip, "I really don't know, I spend my life in the hospital."

He chuckled and pecked her lips. "I think Bailey will kill me if I allow you to go around the hospital right now."

"But we are gonna remove the stitches, just let me gooo, please? I promise I will be happy." she said with a smile at her husband

"And what will i do while you go around the hospital?" He pouted.

"Follow me or go cut someone open." she chuckled, smiling at him, kissing his pout

He sighed. "Fine. So bossy." He smiled and buried his face in her hair as his thumb brushed the underside of her breast tenderly. "But first i will feed you breakfast. What do you want?" He murmured.

Meredith shook her head at her husband, rubbing his hand softly, "Babe, why do you even like my boobs, they are tiny. If you even gain 10 more pounds, I think you will have bigger boobs then I do." she murmured, kissing his cheek softly

He cupped her cheeks and looked her in the eye. "Your boobs are perfect." He told her seriously. "You are not allowed to say bad things about your boobs. Or any other part of yourself." He said. Meredith laughed a little, shaking her head at him, "I don't think so.." She mumbled at his comments, kissing his cheek, "Love you."

"Whatever. You're beautiful." He mumbled and pecked her lips. "So what do you want for breakfast?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kind of a shorter one, the story continues and this is probably gonna be the length of all the upcoming chapters, like always, enjoy and Mc on!**

"I don't know. What does my husband want to cook me?" She asked with a chuckle

"I can make you an omelet..." he offered, running his hand up and down her flank.

"Yeah, okay." she nodded with a smile at her husband, kissing his cheek before rubbing her eyes

"Alright." He smiled and kissed her cheek as well before getting up. He put on his boxers and went to get a shirt from his drawer before going down to the kitchen.

Meredith got up, pulling on sweatpants, walking after her husband, buttoning up her jersey as she walked

He glanced behind to her and groaned as he saw her buttoning up the shirt. He shook his head and quickly made his way down the steps. His wife was so damn hot!

Meredith laughed a little, shaking her head at her husband, "You are exaggerating it." she mumbled, buttoning up the jersey that was too big for her, walking behind him.

"I am not." He called out as he began taking the eggs out.

Meredith smiled at him a little before sitting behind the counter, watching him.

He made quick work of grating the cheese, beating the eggs, chopping the mushrooms. He walks around the kitchen as he prepared their meal, his hair sticking out in all directions.

Meredith smiled at her adorable husband as he buzzes around the kitchen, grinning at herself, taking a photo sneakingly.

Derek hummed happily to himself as he stood by the stove cooking up the eggs.

Boxers, old man t shirt, messy hair, god, he is adorable when he just thinks about her without caring about himself.

He finished up their meal, toasting some bread too. Then he turned to her and his brows furrowed in curiosity. "Why do you have that face?" He asked, referring to her naughty smile.

Meredith laughed a little, shaking her head at her husband, "I love you." she just said simply, tugging her phone into the pocket of her sweatpants.

He looked lost for a minute before smiling and placing their plates in front of her. "Love you too, Mer." He grinned and pecked her lips.

Meredith chuckled, kissing his temple before sighing, smiling at the food, taking a bite of the omelet, trying to fix his pretty hair for him.

Derek took a bite of eggs and toast before giving her a silly smile as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Your hair is really messy today." she chuckled, continuing to stroke his hair down to get it at least a little tamed.

"You gave me sex hair." He chuckled.

"I had a ton of sex, babe. I don't have it." she mumbled, smiling when it looked at least presentable.

"You have magic hair. And you pulled on my hair hard last night." He smirked. "It was very sexy."

"Well, you left me without a choice." she chuckled, shaking her head at her husband, kissing his temple

"I love you." He smiled sweetly at her as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

"I love you too, Der." she chuckled, shaking her head at him before continuing to eat.

He finished his meal and poured a glass of apple juice for them both. "I'll just take a quick shower and then we can go." He said.

"Okay," she chuckled before looking at her husband, "Can I wear this there?" she asked with a grin.

"If you want." He chuckled. "But i doubt you'd want everybody seeing you in sweat pants."

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at her husband before getting up, following him.

He took her hand and rested his head on her shoulder as they climbed the steps.

Meredith smiled at her husband, kissing the top of his head as they walked, giving his hand a squeeze

Then he took of his clothes and stepped into the bathroom. "I'll be quick." He smiled before turning on the shower.

Meredith nodded a little at her husband before going to the closet, looking into it, not knowing what to wear.

He showered quickly. When he was done he stepped out and dried his hair. He took some time making it look perfect for coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Meredith smiled at her husband, dressed in a nice orangey red t shirt with a pair of jeans, a blazer sitting by her.

"You look nice." He smiled, pecking her lips before putting on a pair of dark jeans and a blue button up shirt.

"Thank you." she murmured, smiling at her husband a little before pulling her blazer on, rubbing on her eyes with a sigh.

He put on his coat as well and stood in front of her. "Ready to go?" He asked softly.

"Mmhm." she nodded with a smile, standing before taking his hand, giving it a little squeeze, walking with him.

He kissed her cheek and led her out the door. He opened the car door for her, letting her in before going to the driver's side.

Meredith got into the car, getting her hair fixed a little better before sighing, and waiting on him to get on

He got and put the key in the ignition before turning to her. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just to think about how much happen ever since I got pregnant is a little overwhelming." She murmured

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "It's going to be okay." He whispered before starting the care and driving off.

"Yeah, hopefully." She murmured, nodding a little, laying her head on his shoulder as he drove

Then they got into the ferry, he killed the engine and turned to her. "Do you want to go up?" He asked and kissed her temple.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded with a smile at her husband, rubbing his tummy a little with a grin

"Alright." He smiled and got out of the car. He went to open the door for her and took her hand and led her up to watch the beautiful view.

Meredith followed after him, laying her head on his shoulder, shutting her eyes, just letting the wind get to her.

He hugged and kissed her temple. "Tell me if you get cold, okay?" He whispered.

"Okay." She nodded a little, opening her eyes to look at the view, cuddling close to him.

He smiled. "Love you." He murmured before ducking down to kiss her deeply.

Meredith hummed a little protest, looking at him, "There are tons of people."

"So?" He chuckled. "You're my wife. I can kiss you whenever i want."

"Yeah but it is not nice to get all too touchy in front of others." She chuckled, kissing his nose

"When did you become so modest?" He teased, pecking her lips one last time.

"Just, not nice because people are staring." She mumbled, hugging him close

"Okay. I won't kiss you in public anymore." He sighed and rested his head against hers as he rubbed her back.

"Aw, you can peck my lips, just don't go all tongue and everything on it." she chuckled a little, cuddling up close to her husband, sighing a little.

"Yes dear." He laughed a little and kissed her softly. "Like that?"

"Mmmhm, that is okay." she nodded with a smile, kissing his chin softly

He grinned and sighed happily, looking out at the view. "We're near." He observed.

"Alright, let's go back to the car then." she chuckled, taking his hand, giving it a little squeeze, walking.

Derek followed her lead and walked right behind her. He unlocked her door first, letting her in and closing it before getting in behind the wheel. "So can i kiss you here? There's no one around." He grinned as he closed his door.

Meredith got into the car, waiting on her husband to join her, nodding a little, "Yes, yes, you can press your lips all up against mine now." she chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Good." He murmured before capturing her lips and kissing her thoroughly.

Meredith hugged him close to herself, shutting her eyes, sucking on his lower lip happily as they kissed.

He hummed as he kissed her back eagerly, his hands going into her hair as he slipped his tongue past her lips.

Meredith lets out a moan, humming in pleasure, letting their tongue slip up and down.

Derek was about to pull her even closer when the boat personnel knocked on the window. "You have to get moving, sir!" The chubby man grinned at them. "Right. Sorry!" Derek chuckled and started the engine immediately and drove off the boat.

Meredith laughed at her husband, shaking her head at him, laying back onto her seat, blushing up, "God, that was embarrassing.." she muttered.

He just laughed and drove to the hospital.

Meredith shook her head a little, looking out at Seattle as he drove.

When they arrived, he parked at his usual spot and got out. He opened her door for her and held his hand out. "This way, Dr. grey." He smiled cheekily.

"Okay." she nodded with a smile, bumping her hip with his, "I know where to go, I work here for god sake." she chuckled

He chuckled and weaved his fingered through hers as they entered the lobby.

Meredith laughed a little, shaking her head at him, walking towards the elevator together with her

handsome husband.

As they walked one of the new interns was bold enough to actually wink at her husband. Derek did not even notice as he looked down to Meredith. "You really want to stay after?"

Meredith glared and growled at the intern, hugging her husband close to herself, shaking her head at the intern, "What the fuck is wrong with that girl?"

"Huh? What girl?" He looked around confused by her sudden growling.

"Fuck." she mumbled, staring at the girl with narrowed eyes, remembering her name, "I am going to give her hell."

"What's going on?" He asked, totally lost as he led her into the elevator that was empty. "What's going on?" He asked as the doors closed.

"Fucking intern winked at you." she mumbled, "Jane, I am going to give Jane hell." she murmured, smacking his tummy softly, "Your fault."

He could not help but laugh at that. "Are you sure she meant it for me? I mean, i am clearly married to you." He chuckled, kissed her cheek. "And how is it my fault? I didn't do anything. I don't even know who Jane is."

"Your fault for being way too hot." she growled before nodding, "Yeah, trust me, I am damn sure it is for you." she mumbled

He laughed. "Okay. Calm down. I don't want you going to jail because you killed someone for looking at me." He rubbed her arms and pecked her lips.

"Smack her in her fucking face." she huffed, shaking her head at her husband, "You fault." she growled, pulling him out of the elevator towards the appointed room.

Derek just chuckled and shook his head at his jealous/territorial wife. He followed her into the room, trying his best not to laugh out loud.

"I am going to kill her." she murmured, getting into the room, sighing before sitting on the examination table, rubbing on her eyes, biting down on her lower lip.

"Meredith, calm down." He snickered and stood beside her. He kissed her temple. "Besides, i only have eyes for you. I don't care about other women winking at me." He told her.

"I don't care. I am your wife and I am the only one allowed to wink at you." she mumbled, shaking her head before pulling her coat off, tying her hair up into a bun.

"Alright. Just don't be upset." He murmured and pecked her lips. "Okay?"

Meredith shook her head at her husband before lying down on the table, relaxing a little with a sigh.

"Relax." He smiled and the Collins came in. "Hi, Dr. Grey, Dr. shepherd." He greeted politely. "I'll just remove the stiches and then you're good to go." She smiled.

Meredith nodded with a little smile, laying back and then relaxing a little, pulling up her shirt for Collins to get to her wounds

Derek held her hand as the doctor got to work.

Meredith winced a little at the injection, giving his hand a tight squeeze, shutting her eyes.

He squeezed her hand back. "You're okay." He murmured. Collins finished quickly. She dabbed some betadine on the little wounds and put her shirt back down. "All done." She smiled. "Are you feeling any unusual pain?" she asked.

Meredith shook her head a little, "Nope. No pain.." she murmured, biting down on her lower lip, giving her husband's hand a tight squeeze, rubbing on her eyes a little.

'Okay. That's good. Do you have any questions for me before i go?" She asked gently.

"Pregnancy.. Can we actually try again?" she asked softly, looking up at the woman for a moment before looking back down.

"There is no reason why you shouldn't." She replied. "But you have taken care of yourself so you're healthy and ready for when it happens. And give it a couple of months before you actually try again." She told them.

Meredith nodded up at the doctor, sighing a little, biting down on her lower lip before looking at her husband, smiling just a little before shutting her eyes

Derek smiled down at her and gave her hand a light squeeze before thanking the doctor. Collins wished them a good day and left. Derek sat on the edge on the bed and rubbed her arm. "You okay?"

Meredith sighed a little, nodding, "Yeah, I am okay." she whispered, licking on her lips a little to get them less dry, looking up at him,

"What are you thinking?" He asked, knowing that there was something in her mind.

"Nothing, just miss the smell of the hospital." she mumbled, taking in smell and then smiling, shutting her eyes.

"Alright." He chuckled. "Are you okay to stand up? So you can start trolling for cases." He smiled.

"Liar. Bailey is not going to let me work." she mumbled, smacking his tummy before sighing, sitting up, laying her head on his shoulder.

"She won't know if she's scrubbed in somewhere." He shrugged wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You are going to let me work? You are?" she asked with a little smile, looking at her husband, biting down on her lower lip, begging that he does.

"I already agreed back in the house didn't i?" He chuckled. "But don't get into the complicated ones that will take a lot of your energy. Okay?" He kissed her softly.

"Okay, okay. Thank you, thank you." she said happily, kissing his cheek softly before sliding off the examination table, standing with a happy sigh, "I am gonna go now, bye byeeee!"

"Wha-hey wait!" He whined, calling after her.

Meredith turned to look at him, narrowing her eyes at him, "Too late if you are regretting," she mumbled.

"I just wanted a kiss." He mumbled.

"Oh, okay." she chuckled, walking back to him, kissing him softly, ruffling his hair a little, "Bye,byeeeeee."

"You just couldn't wait to get rid of me, can you?" He mumbled as he watched her go, shaking his head at his wife

Meredith laughed, shaking her head innocently at her husband, "No. I just want to go back to work!" she called out as she made her way down to the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another day, another chapter for all of you lovelies! There is a little more drama here and the intern Jane from the last chapter makes another appearance, enjoy and Mc on!**

"Yeah yeah." He sighed as he walked toward his office to ask the secretary if there was anything that needed his immediate attention.

Meredith went into change into her scrubs immediately, happily, going to the nurse's station to check on Bailey's location before making the nurse get her a case, any.

Derek was given a few papers to sign but that was it. All the neuro cases were taken and the attendings were all scrubbed in. So he decided that he'll just go and get that sofa bed they wanted for his office. He was officially still on leave anyway. He got his keys and made his way out. He'll make it quick and will be back in a couple of hours, tops.

Meredith got a case to remove a kidney that was way too sick, she screamed a loud yes before getting into the OR to scrub in and the bad part was that Jane was her intern, fucking hell. She got scrubbed in, keeping her mind at peace.

Derek went to the furniture store and almost immediately spotted the one he liked. He paid for it and then the manager said that it would just be delivered to his office. He said thanks and made his way back to his car.

IT was all going great until she needed to cut, she held her hand out to the intern, "6 blade." she said firmly and then, Bailey stormed into the OR, Jane got scared by the sudden movement in the room, pressing the blade into Meredith's palm, "Crap!" she jumped, staring at the intern with fiery eyes.

He grumbled when he ran into some traffic, growling when he realized he forgot to bring his phone and he was stuck in traffic for almost an hour now.

Bailey made Meredith get out of there and poor bleed Meredith had to walk out, a bandage wrapped around her palm that was needing stitches, fucking bitch, she just got rid of some and now she needed more, she sat in his office, not really knowing where he went to, pouting grumpily.

Derek decided to take a longer alternate route to get out of the traffic. And that was when it happened. He was driving peacefully when a drunk driver appeared out of nowhere. Thankfully, he had quick reflexes and was able to avoid the collision but he ended up slamming against a light post. The front of his car got smashed and he hit his head on the wheel before the airbags deployed. The drunk driver hit a couple more cars which caused a pretty big accident.

Meredith sighed a little before calling up Yang, walking down to the ER to get her stitches done by Yang, biting down on her lower lip as it was done, not really worrying about her husband, he is a grown man, and he knows what he is doing.

The paramedics and came and helped the victims of the accident. Many got hurt worse than he did. He just had a gash on his head that was, yes, bleeding really badly but he knew he it was minor. But still the medic insisted on taking him to a hospital. Derek got out of his totally broken car and only agreed to be taken to Seattle Grace. The others were brought to Seattle Press as it was closer. The medics were worried that we had a concussion so they had him sit in a wheelchair the whole time.

Meredith was sitting at the ER, waiting on Yang to finish up with wrapping her palm up, sighing a little before standing, she wasn't allowed to go into ORs.. Doesn't mean that she can't stay at the Er and hope for something good so she just sat behind the station, waiting on something to happen.

Derek grumbled all the way to the hospital. He didn't want to sit in the damn wheelchair because he was fine. He kept telling the medics that he was a neurosurgeon but they just ignored him which made him more and more frustrated. Minutes later they were rushing him into the ER as one of them pressed a gauze to the gash along his hairline that was bleeding really bad. It probably needed stitches.

Meredith pulled her feet down from the table when she heard an ambulance parked in, sitting up before standing to go see, her jaw dropped when she saw it was her husband, running to him and then looking at the paramedics, "What the hell happened?"

Derek's eyes went wide when he saw her bandaged up hand. "What the hell happened to your hand?" He exclaimed standing up abruptly. "Sir sit down!" The medic pulled him back down on the wheel chair. Derek growled and smacked the hand that's holding the bandage on his head. "I said I'm fine!" He snapped.

"That Jane girl accidentally got me with a scalper." she mumbled before shaking her head at the paramedics, "I will take over from here, boys." she sighed before holding on the gauze onto his head, knowing that he was fine, just a cut, she said, "Stand and get your ass onto the table." she scolded

"She what! Are you sure she didn't do it in purpose?" He asked and the frowned. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Because you were being mean to those guys. Be good, Shepherd." she mumbled, sitting him down on the examination table, cleaning the wound carefully even though she has an injured hand.

"I'm fine and they kept insisting that I'm not. And they would not believe me when i said i am a neurosurgeon!" He huffed, his gash bleeding badly. He blinked as he suddenly got dizzy from having lost a good amount of blood already. 'Oh..." he rubbed at his eyes.

Meredith rolled her eyes at her husband, kissing his cheek before going off to get a bag of his type of blood, coming back, she sticked him with it before kissing him softly, "Oh your head, you will be fine after it runs for a while." she promised.

He sighed with a pout on his face. "They had to tow my car away." He mumbled as she tended to his cut.

"You will get it back, was it crushed up bad?" she asked, kissing his pout before starting to stitch up his cut.

He nodded and suddenly took her injured hand. He inspected it carefully. "Where is this intern Jane now?" He asked grumpily.

"How would I know where on earth she is?" she answered, taking the hand back to cover up his stitched up cut, giving it a soft kiss before sitting by him.

"She will be on scat for three months." He huffed, resting his head on her shoulder. "Stupid accident. Stupid intern." He grumbled.

Meredith sighed, "On the bright side, I am allowing you to get you a new car, okay?" she tried to cheer him up, ruffling his hair a little, "Where did you do anyway?"

"Stupid drunk driver." He grumbled before turning to her and lifting his shirt up, Revealing a big long bruise diagonally across his chest from the seatbelt. "It hurts." He mumbled.

Meredith pursed her lips before not being able to stand it anymore, bursting out in laughter, "It looks like you have a portable seatbelt!" she chuckled loudly, shaking her head at him, laughing loudly.

"S'not funny." He sighed and released his shirt. "Mean." He pouted.

Meredith laughed, burying her face into his shoulder, shaking her head at her husband, "I am sorry, babe, you will feel better soon."

He grunted when she leaned into her, his chest really did hurt. He sighed and wrapped out arm around her. "I could have died, you know.." he mumbled.

Meredith sighed and nodded a little, stroking his hair, "alright, let's go get you into a x-ray and then a CT to make sure that nothing is going on with your head and your chest, okay?" she mumbled, sighing a little before going behind his bed, pushing him out with the help of a male nurse.

"Fiiine." He sighed and looked up at her the whole time that they pushed him around.

Meredith laughed a little at him, "Why are you looking at me like that?" she chuckled, shaking her head a little as they got into the x-ray room.

"You're pretty." He grinned as he tried to reach for her hand but failing. "Is it wrong for a patient to hit on his doctor?" He flirted.

Meredith shook her head at him, kissing his forehead before turning on the machine, printing the scans out, leaving him lying there before going to check on them, "Nope, no broken ribcages." she confirmed.

Derek waited patiently for his wife to come back and tell him if he broke anything or not.

Meredith smiled as she got back, patting his tummy softly, "You are okay. Just got to check your head now." she mumbled as she signaled for the nurse to roll him out.'

'Okay." He winked at her as he was rolled out.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at her husband, following them to the CT room, letting them roll him in while she sat outside and looked at the monitor for a result."

"Hey beautiful." He grinned, knowing that she would hear him through the mic. "How does my brain look?"

"Stay still, dummy." she chuckled, shaking her head at her husband, tying her loose hair up into a bun while she waited on the result.

"Yes Dr. Grey." He smirked and stayed still as the machine took pictures of his brain.

Meredith sighed a little before leaning in front to the mic, "You are clear, handsome." she called out, nodding a little, relief that her husband was okay.

"I thought so." He said cockily. "Call me handsome one more time before you make them take me out." He grinned.

"Nope. They are taking you our right now." she laughed, shaking her head at her husband, leaning back onto her seat, swaying from left to right.

"Party pooper." He mumbled as the nurses wheeled him out. And that's when Jane appeared. "Oh Dr. Shepherd i heard about your accident are you alright?" She touched his arm. Derek yanked his arm away and sat up. "You!" He pointed a finger at her face. "You stay away from me! You stabbed my wife so you will be on scat from three whole months!" He growled at her.

Meredith laughed a little when he called her a party pooper, shaking her head a little. Frowning when Jane appeared, sighing a little before taking her husband's hand, "Shh, come on, let's go." she murmured, tugging her angry husband away.

"What? I'm not done with her." He swatted at his wife's hand and angrily turned back to the intern who is not close to tears. "You stay away from me and my wife, you hear me!" He huffed.

"Enough, honey, let's go." she whispered, giving his hand a squeeze, tugging him away from the intern, walking him over to the elevator, holding his hand tight, making sure that he doesn't walk away.

Derek huffed and turned to glare at the stupid intern as she pulled him away. "Why did you pull me away? She stabbed you." He grumbled once they were in the elevator.

"Because I was scolded by you before and really, it is fucking scary." she sighed, kissing her husband softly, "Calm down, okay?" she whispered, rubbing his tummy softly

"She /stabbed/ you!" He huffed.

"Accidentally." she pointed out, looking at him with sad eyes, "Be good?"

"I am being good." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Stupid intern." He muttered grumpily.

"I know, she is really stupid indeed, fucking hurts." she mumbled, rubbing his arm with her uninjured hand.

"Stupid." He growled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You sure you're okay?" He murmured.

"Yeah, just a deep cut. Are you okay?" she asked her husband , looking at him, rubbing his arm softly.

"I'm fine." He sighed and looked around the elevator. "Where are we going?" He asked, pressing his face into her hair.

"I don't know. Bailey caught me, so I can't work anymore." she mumbled, sighing a little before kissing the top of his head.

"Well we don't have a car so if you want to get out of here we need to get a cab." He grumbled.

Meredith laughed, nodding, "You want to get out of here?" she asked, kissing his nose.

"Maybe we can go home?" He asked softly, his body sore and his head hurting now.

"Okay, we can go home." she nodded with a smile before pressing the button for the locker room so that she could change.

"I have to get my phone. I think i left it in my office." He mumbled as he followed her to the attendings locker room.

"Okay, go and then come back and get me." she nodded with a smile before grabbing her clothes, going to go get changed.

"No i will wait for you here." He sighed, pulling a chair and sitting down, rubbing his hand down his face.

Meredith nodded a little, "Okay." she mumbled, going to the room to go get changed, coming out dressed, her hair let back down.

Derek had fallen asleep, hunched over at the table. The whole accident ordeal had him really tired.

"Aw," she sighed a little, kissing the top of his head, rubbing on his back softly, "Hey, honey. let's go sleep in your office, okay?"

He blinked his eyes open. "Kay." He mumbled standing up on his wobbly feet. "Sorry. Didn't mean to fall asleep." He murmured as he walked unsteadily toward the door.

"It is okay, babe." she nodded, helping him across the hallway before walking into the office with him, laying him on the couch, "We can't cuddle because I don't want to hurt you, okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

**This is more of an angsty one, Chapter 4, many more to come so follow the story. Enjoy and Mc on!**

"But I want cuddles." He whined as he sunk down on the couch. "And I want to go home." He sighed, his arms reaching out for her.

"You want to go home? Can you make it down to the lobby without collapsing?" she asked, sitting by him, stroking his hair softly

"Mmhmm. I don't want to stay here. I want our bed." He sighed, nodding his head a little, wincing when it hurt.

"Okay, I think I will get a wheelchair, okay?" she mumbled, kissing him before going out to find one.

"Noooo..." he whined, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Meredith came back with one, looking at her husband with sad eyes, "If you fall, I will be so upset because my hand hurts and I can't pick you up... So be good for me, please?"

"I won't fall." He shook his head, standing up and showing her that he is fine. "See?" He mumbled and walked to his desk to get his phone.

"Please?" she asked with a frown, sitting down on the wheelchair, "Can you please just sit in this chair? It is not too bad..."

"It is when i can walk fine on my own." He answered grumpily. "Let's just go, come on." He mumbled taking her good hand and leading her to the door.

Meredith sighed a little before nodding, following him reluctantly with a pout on her face, really wanting him in the wheelchair for her to feel better and safer.

Derek held her hand and quietly led her inside the elevator. He sighed as he pressed the button for the lobby.

Meredith didn't want to look at him, looking down at her injured hand instead, blinking a little.

He squeezed her hand a little as the stepped out and walked toward the exit. "Shit. I forgot. We don't have a car." He grumbled, running a hand down his face.

"Taxi." she said simply, shaking her head a little before looking away from her husband.

He sighed and fished out his phone and called for a taxi. "Ten minutes." He said after he hung up. "Let's go sit while we wait."

"Yeah." she mumbled, just following him quietly, not wanting to talk to him, upset that he didn't listen to her.

He sat beside her and sighed. "Are you mad at me?" He mumbled.

Meredith ran a hand through her hair, looking away from her husband.

"You are." He nodded and looked down on his feet.

Meredith unbuttoned her blazer, her hand fiddling with the bandage on her hand.

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. When the taxi arrived, he silently took her hand and led her outside. He opened the car door for her and let her in before sliding in beside her. He told the driver their address and they were off.

Meredith sat in the taxi quietly, looking out as the city rolled by her, her hand fiddling with her bandage.

Derek eyed her and stopped her fiddling. "Stop it, you'll tear the stitches." He mumbled.

"Yeah, alright." she mumbled before slipping her hands into her pocket, looking away from him.

"Please don't be mad at me." He sighed, kissed her cheek.

Meredith didn't even look at him, shifting to turn her knees to face the door.

"Meredith..." he sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to make her turn back around. "I was fine. I didn't need the wheelchair." He explained.

Meredith shrugged his hand off her shoulder, looking out, continuing to ignore him.

He sighed sadly and looked straight ahead. But he was just feeling so tired that he fell asleep after a few moments. His head hung at an awkward angle and bobbed here and there as the care moved.

Meredith just would have felt better with him in a wheelchair, he knew that, she knew that then why can't he just fucking take a seat and save her from worrying at all?

Derek slept and slept but at as the car turned a particular corner, the momentum threw him against the door and he bumped his head on the window all over again. "Ow! Damn it!" He yelped, his hand going to his cut that was now bleeding again. "Fuck." He cursed this fucking day.

Meredith got alerted immediately, pulling him over, very gently removing his gauze, taking some tissue from her bag, pressing it hard against it to stop it from bleeding,

He let her pull him over and winced but decided to keep his mouth shut as he did not want to make her more angry with him. He silently sat there and let her do whatever she wanted.

Meredith sighed, looking over at the driver, "Make it quick, please? He is bleeding." she murmured, getting up to kneel on the seat to get higher, pressing the tissue hard onto it to stop the bleeding.

He hesitantly put his hands on her hips, looking up at her to see if she would get mad.

"Don't," she said seriously, just pressing the tissue on his wound, shaking her head at him, looking at it for a while before pressing on it harder.

He sighed defeated and winced when she pressed harder. "Sorry." He mumbled looking out the window and then eventually closing his eyes. This day really sucked big time.

Meredith sighed when he finally stopped bleeding, it wasn't very bad, and so she just held the tissue onto the wound and waited for them to get home.

Derek closed his eyes all the way because he did not want to see her mad at him.

Finally they got there, opening up the door, taking his hand and then pressing it onto the tissue on his own head before getting out.

Derek sighed and took his wallet out. He paid the driver and got out of the car too.

Meredith walked into the house and grabbed the first aid kit, the advance on of course, sitting on the couch, waiting on him to take his place.

He followed her inside and silently sat down beside her but not close enough for her to reach him. "I'm sorry, okay? Can you please not be mad at me anymore?" He murmured, looking at him with his sad blue eyes as he held the tissue to his head.

Meredith rolled her eyes at him, going close to him, pulling his hand away from his forehead before disinfecting it, numbing it before threading the needle.

He scooted away. "No." He shook his head. "Not until you're not mad at me anymore." He pouted.

'Are you serious about this? You tried something like that and it is what got us here, are you serious about this shit? Get the fuck back here." she said seriously, glaring at him.

"Yes. Because you're mad at me and i don't want you to be mad at me." He glared right back.

"Fine, whatever." she mumbled, dropping the needle before getting up, shaking her head at her husband, pulling her gloves off as she walked away from him simply.

"Fine." He mumbled, throwing the tissue down on the floor and sinking down on the sofa, burying his face into the pillow. This was day just got worse.

"Fucking hell." she growled, getting a bottle of water, storming up the stairs.

Derek closed his eyes, he was so tired. He fell asleep, not knowing that he was bleeding again, soaking the pillow with his blood because she had made the area numb.

Meredith shook her head at her husband, walking into their bedroom, taking gulps of her bottle, looking up to see the post it note, sighing before walking back down.

He was fast asleep; his body was so tired and achy from the crash. He had no idea that there was now a big blotch of blood soaking the pillow.

Meredith went down and saw him, sighing before shaking her head a little, wearing a pair of new gloves before starting to work on his stitches quietly and then covering his stitches, getting up and then walking back to the bedroom.

He slept for hours. When he woke up the sun was already setting and the whole house was dark. He slowly sat up, groaning in pain as his torso protested from the movement. He got up on his feet and looked around. Did she leave? "Mer...?" He called out weakly. He walked on wobbly legs as he searched for her.

Meredith was asleep in the bath tub, just, you know, she remembered that the stitches were gone and she was free to take a shower but she accidentally fell asleep in the tub all over again, snoring softly, her injured hand sticking out of the tub, hanging out the tub.

He went up to their room and found her asleep in the tub. He sighed as he saw her skin had gotten all wrinkly from being in the water too long. He knew it would hurt but he bent down and scooped her up gently, biting back a groan from the pain. He carried her out of the bathroom and carefully laid her down on the bed. Then he went back to get a towel and came back to pat her dry.

Meredith whimpered a little as she left the cold water, turning away to sneeze before starting to wake, looking at him pat her dry, taking the towel from his hand gently, drying herself off before getting off the bed

"Hey no wait." He caught her wrist and pulled her back. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He sighed.

"Then why the fuck did you not listen? It is such a fucking easy thing to do.' she mumbled, pushing his arms away from her hips, "I love you too but why the fuck are you such an ass?"

"I'm sorry okay? I just knew i was okay to walk and i didn't need it." He murmured, stepping back a little and swallowing the hurt he felt when she pushed him away.

Meredith shook her head at her husband, walking away from him to the closet, pulling on her panties, sweatpants and then a nice fitting t shirt, not looking at him.

He stood there watching her. Just...waiting.

Meredith walked away from him before going to lay in bed, pulling the sheets over her head, shutting her eyes.

He sighed and shifted on his feet. "Do you want me to leave?" He mumbled.

"Whatever you want to do since you are so smart and you are always right." she answered, shaking her head at him under the sheets, shutting her eyes with a yawn.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone then since I'm such an ass and a horrible husband." He growled in frustration. "I already said I'm sorry. What else do you want from me?" He huffed and went back down to the living room to sulk in the darkness.

"Grhhh." she growled before pulling the sheets closer to herself, slowly falling asleep curled up to herself, what the fuck is the problem with him?

Derek brooded in the dark living room. He said he was sorry. Why was she giving him such a hard time about it? He pouted until sleep claimed him once again and he collapsed on the couch.

Meredith was awoken in the morning by menstruation cramps, fuck, she got up from the bed, walking into the bathroom, luckily, her period hasn't started yet, it was just the pain, and she stuck in the tampon before walking back to the bedroom.

He was dead to the world, curled up in a ball on the couch as it was chilly down there.

That was why she was so moody all day yesterday, she sighed at herself before laying back onto their bed with a sigh, rubbing on her eyes tiredly.

Derek slept in a pout on his face. If he wasn't so tired he would not be able to sleep knowing that she was mad at him.

Meredith sighed a little, why,why, why. She growled at herself, smacking her forehead, accidentally with the injured hand, yelping before sitting up, "Fuck."

He rolled over in his slumber, pressing his face against the back onto the couch.

Well, her hand started bleeding, expected, she sighed a little before getting up, walking downstairs to go get the first aid kit.

Always a light sleeper, he started to wake up when he heard footsteps. He groaned as his body ached. Their couch was nice but not ideal to sleep in.

Meredith shook her head a little before picking up the first aid kit, walking over to the kitchen counter, sitting down and then cutting open her bandages, sure enough, she broke a stitch, she couldn't stitch it with one hand.. She sighed before shutting her eyes.

He had woken up but kept his eyes closed, just listening to her movements. He wasn't prepared to face his angry wife just yet. So he lay there and waited.

Meredith groaned when she couldn't stitch it up with one hand, she laid her arm by her side, still bleeding.

When he heard a faint groan, he decides to get up to investigate. He pushed open the kitchen door slowly. "Oh god Meredith!" He gasped once he saw he was bleeding. He hurriedly went to her and quickly worked on patching her up and carefully repairing the stitch on her hand.

Meredith looked at him before looking away, "I was moody yesterday." She mumbled, sighing a little.

Derek regarded her with soft eyes as he placed the last tape for her bandage. "It's okay." He replied quietly and smiled a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ~ more angsty-ness! Hope you guys like this one. And tell us what you think! We really want to hear from you. Reviews will make us happy. But first you gotta read the chapter. So yeah, enjoy and Mc on!**

"I am so sorry.. Okay? I just. Something got to me." She murmured, sighing a little, looking at her husband with sad guilty eyes.

He nodded and stepped closer. "It's okay." He repeated and smiled down at her before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Meredith sighed a little befor nodding, "We can only have make up sex after a week." She murmured, pulling him closer, rubbing his tummy a little

He chuckled softly at that, letting her pull him even closer. "A week?" He asked curiously and he ran his fongers through her hair.

"Yeah." She sighed a little, laying her head a little higher than usual, knowing that the bruise hurt, wrapping her arms around his torso,

"Derek wrapped his arms around her, wincing a little as his chest hurt from the movement. "Why?" He rubbed her back gently.

"You know." She mumbled, shaking her head at him,looking up, "You know." She emphasized, rubbing his back softly

"Oh...i see." He nodded in undestanding. "It's okay. How about kissing?" He asked quietly.

"Unless it is with my downstairs, it is okay." she nodded with a smile, holding him close carefully, looking up at him.

He chuckled, bumping her nose with his gently before pressing his lips to hers and a soft kiss.

Meredith smiled at him, glad that he wasn't too mad that she was a bitch yesterday, moving her hand onto his cheek, stroking gently as they kissed.

He smiled into the kiss, pulling her closed as he deepened the kiss. "You slept okay?" He asked gently when they pulled apart.

Meredith shook her head a little, sighing, "My hand hurt, I had no one to cuddle with.. Sucked." she mumbled, looking up at her husband

He sighed. "Same with me. Except it was my head and my chest and the couch is not nice to sleep in." He mumbled and kissed her temple.

"I am sorry, honey. Take your shirt off." she said with a smile before getting up, walking off to the fridge, throwing the ice into a huge bowl of water.

"What why?" He asked, confused.

"Just do it," she mumbled, waiting on the water to cool as she went to grab a towel

"O-okay." He said hesitantly and carefully took of his shirt, grunting in pain as he did so.

Meredith sighed a little at him before using her not injured hand to dry the towel a little before gently pressing it on his brusie.

"Ack! Cold!" He yelped and jumped a bit away from her shaking his head. "Mer..."

Meredith sighed a liuttle, "Please? Just come back? For a while and it will feel better later on."

He pouted and shimmied back to her. "Fine." He sighed.

"I will give you sweet kisses later, okay?" she murmured, looking at her husband, not daring to press the towel on him yet.

"Yes dear." He smiled at that. "I can never say to your kisses." He sighed, stepping a bit more closer so she can do whatever it was she wanted.

Meredith bit down on her lower lip, kissing him softly before very gently starting to dap the cold towel on his bruise.

Derek stood there like a good boy, resting her hands on her hips. He squeezed her gently and pecked hernlips.

"Don't disturb me now, babe. You can kiss me later." she mumbled, shaking her head at her husband, continuing to gently dap onto his bruise.

"Yes dear." He grinned and stood as still as he can, just watching her and being in awe of how pretty she is.

Meredith dipped the towel back in, to get it cold again, squeezing it dry again before continuing to dap softly, purely concentrating on making him feel better.

He sighed as her gentle hands and the cold towel began to do its magic. "Thank you." He smiled.

"Still feel like a douche for treating you that way yesterday." she mumbled as she continuied to dap on him.

"You were really mean." He mumbled and sighed sadly. "And scary."

"You were being an ass for not getting on teh wheelchair and I was having a mood, okay?"she mumbled, continuing to carefully work his bruises.

"Okay." He smiled and tipped her chin up with his finger. "Hey. It's fine. We're okay. Married people fight and have misunderstandings. It's normal." He pecked her lips. "But i love you always." He murmured.

Meredith sighed a little at her husband,kissing his cheek before looking back down at his bruise, continuing to work his bruise carefully even if it hurt when she bent her palm a little.

"Hey." He wrapped his hand around her wrist gently. "I'm better now." He smiled. "You can stop now, your hand." He took the towel from her and placed it back in the bowl of cold water. He drew her close and kissed her.

Meredith nodded a little, looking at her husband before sighing a little, wrapping her arms around her husband's torso, letting her injursed hand hang at the back of his waist, kissing him back willingly.

He hummed into the kiss. "I'm sorry too. No more feeling bad about yesterday, okay?" He whispered, tuching her hair behind her ear.

Meredith nodded a little at her husband, kissing his cheek, "Okay, fucking menstration, alwahys gets to me." she mumbled, leaning up to kiss his nose, smiling when the color of his bruise lightened,

He smiled and nuzzled her neck. "I need a new car." He mumbled.

"I know you need a new car and don't act like you are not happy to get one." she chuckled at her husband, kissing his temple

"I liked my car. We had great memories with it." He admitted sadly.

"We will just create new ones with this one then, you changed from your camper's car to this one without a problem." she pointed out, stroking his hair

"I got that sofa bed for my office. That's where i went yesterday." He mumbled. "Will you come help me choose my new car?"

"Oh..." she sighed before letting go of him, stepping back away from him as she took breathes, fuck,fuck,fuck, she did it again, she jinxed him again, if only she didn't ask for the sofa bed, if only, if only. She stepped away from him and looked down on the ground,biting down hard on her lower lip.

His brows furrowed in confusion at the sudden change in her demeanor. "What's wrong? Did you not want a sofa bed anymore?" He sighed. "I should've asked you first. I can return it if you din't like it." He said hurriedly.

Meredith shook her head as she drew blood from her lower lip, her breathing still heavy as she backs away from her husband, fuck,fuck,fuck, it is all because of her again, why, why? She gave him a calm, faked smile as she continues to back up, her mind soaked in the fact that she indirectly hurt him again, again!

"Meredith what is it?" He stepped closer to her, not buying that smile one bit.

Meredith finally backed up into a wall, it was like she found support, she leant back and relaxed a little, shutting her eyes, not telling him why still.

Derek approached her slowly. "Mer you're scaring me." He breathed. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

"Sofa bed.." she said softly, shaking her head slowly at herself, well, Meredith, you have done it all over again,

"It's okay if you don't like it anymore. I can return it." He assured her as he placed his hands on her shoulder. "It's not a big deal."

Meredith pulled his hands away from herself, looking down, "I am going to go.. Take a walk." she sighed, turning away from him and towards the door, grabbing a coat on the way out.

He stopped her, grabbing her wrist and not letting go. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." He told her seriously.

"Give me space, okay? Please. I am not a baby, I can take a walk.' she said, pulling her arm back from him, walking out of the house, pulling the coat on as she walked down the path they once took together, this time, alone.

Derek graoned and quicky grabbed a coat and followed her. He ran up to her and stood in her way. "No. I know something is wrong and as your husband i have the right to know." He said stubbornly, he did not care if she got mad at him again.

"You have to stop! You have to stop being so clingy to me! Give me space god damn it!" she yelled because she didn't have any other choice, pushing him away lightly with a hand on his arm before walking down the path slowly, kicking rocks as she strolled.

"Wha-" he staggered back a little as she pushed him but regained his footing quickly. He followed her, stomping behind her not saying anything more.

Meredith just walks in silent, not caring if he was behind her, her hand stuck into her pockets and soon enough, Seattle did it again, it started drizzling which didn't bother her, she just continued to walk.

"Mer it's raining." He caught up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We should get back."

"Just go, okay?" she mumbled, shaking her head at him, tugging the hood onto her head, continuing to walk anyways.

"Meredith, please." He pleaded as he walked alongside her. "I don't want you getting sick. Or me getting sick for that matter."

"I asked you to go, I wanna walk, okay? Your gauze is going to get wet." She mumbled, stopping, staring at him

Derek stared right back at her. "I'm not going with out you. And you're hand will get wet too." He replied.

Meredith sighed giving up before turning, walking back towards the house, god, why does he have to be so damn clingy?

He sighed and took the small victory and following close behind her.

Meredith shook her head at him, just walking off back towards the house in silent, cursing herself the wholeway.

When they were inside the house caught her wrist, te one with the good hand and held on tightly. "Tell me. I am not letting go until you do." He told her firmly.

Meredith just lets him hold onto her wrist, quitely, looking down at the ground, shrugging the coat off, "Will you?" she murmured, asking for him to let go.

"No." He shook his head stubbornly.

"Fucking hell, Dereck! Stop!" she yelled angrily, pulling her arm away, dropping her coat on the ground, running away

He was quicker than her. He caught her and wrapped his arms tightly arou f her from behind. "Talk to me, Meredith." He whispered softly and her ear. "Please. You're scaring me." He pleaded. "Please."

Meredith panted and panted, "What do you want? I am such a bitch, I got you into this stupid crash, okay?" she mumbled sadly before pulling his arms away from herself, "Please, stop following me, give me some time." she said.

"What are you talking about?" His brows furrowed and turn her around so they were face to face. "How could you have gotten me into the accident. You were not even in the car with me."

"Because I wanted a freaking sofa bed!" she yelled, not knowing why her strength suddenly got up higher, pushing his arms away, storming to the alcohol cabinet.

"Meredith you're blamingb yourself for something you have no control of!" He yelled back at her. "And you know what? I'm glad i went when i did. Because if not you might have come with me and then got into the accident with me. So i'm glad that it was just me."

"Shut up, okay?! Shut up!" she yelled at her husband, tugging the cabinet open, pulling out a bottle of vodka before sitting herself on the counter, placing the shot glass infront of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He grabbed the alcohol away from her. "You can't drink yet."

"Why can't I? Why the fuck?" she mumbled, looking at her husband, burying her face into her hands.

"Becuase your stitches maybe out but you're still recovering." He stated, putting the bottle back in the cabinet.

"Fuck you!" she groaned, getting up from her seat, walking towards the stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" He yelled at her and kicked at chair near him. He pulled at his hair frustratingly and growled. Why did she have to blame herself for every bad thing that happens?

"You want to hit me? Come here and hit me then! I deserve it!" she growled, looking at her husband, standing on the first step of the stairs.

"I would NEVER do that." He seethed. "What do you think of me? Do you think i'd do anything to hurt you like that?" He yelled. Now angry that she would even think that.

"I deserve it, I deserve it, okay?! You get hurt, you fail because of me, why the fuck do you even want to be with me?" she growled at her husband, tears running down her cheeks as she turned to walk up the stairs.

"I doin't know why you keep blaming yourself for things that you did not do. And you do not have super powers. You did not cuase me to be in that accident. But let me tell you, this? What you're doing now is worse than what i went through yesterday!" He yelled after, his face all red from the frustration.

"I can't help it, okay? I can't!" she yelled before stopping in her track, sitting herself down on the step, pulling her knees up to her chest, burying her face into her knees, sobbing silently.

"So what? You're just going to blame yourself for every bad thing that happens in our lives? Is that how we're going to live our lives?"

Meredith got quiet, her sobs just echoed in the house, the little ball of her shaking as she cried.

"Damn it." He muttered, his heart breaking as she sobbed brokenly on the stairs. He took a deep breath and made his way to her. He gathered her shaking for in his arms, lifting her up so she was sitting on his lap. "Ssshhh i'm sorry. I'm sorry i yelled. Please don't cry anymore." He hugged her tightly, rocking her. "Breathe." He rubbed her back soothingly. "Breathe Meredith." He whispered quietly.

Meredith bit down on her lower lip as he held her in his arms, shaking in his arms as she cried, grabbing onto her legs, she really can't do anything to control it, it wasn't her fault that she was brought up being told that everything was her fault, it wasnt.

Derek just held her and ran his fingers through her hair to calm her down. "Ssshh...breathe.." he kept repeating.

She slowly calmed down as she looked down at her feet before peeking up at him with her teary eyes, looking away quickly, keeping quiet.

He sighed and pressed his forehead to the side of her head. "You can't just blame yourself for everything, Mer. You just can't." He murmured calmly, his hands rubbing circles on her back.

Meredith looked at her husband without turning her head, "What am I supposed to do then?" she asked softly, biting down on her lower lip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I get it that this cannot be compared to those very well written FF out there but just a reminder, this is our RP, we just changed things a little here and there so, please be kind to us! Hope you will enjoy this chapter, it is more of a hurt/comfort one, don't forget to review! Enjoy and Mc on!**

"Just take it as an unfortunate event, we will deal with it. You don't have to blame yourself. You'll just make yourself feel bad for no reason. And it hurts me to see you like this. Especially when you push me away." He told her gently.

"I just wanted to have some time to myself and just come back, forget about it… But you just won't leave me alone." she sighed, rubbing her already redden eyes.

"You wouldn't talk to me so I got worried." He mumbled, breathing out heavily as he calmed down too.

"Well, because I needed some time alone." She mumbled, shaking her head at him, "You know me, I fall but I always come back up."

"Okay." He nodded quietly and carefully placed her back down in the step. "I'll leave you alone now. I'm sorry i made you feel like I'm crowding you. I was just worried." He mumbled before getting up and making his way up the stairs.

Meredith sighed a little, "Come back here. I know you are just going to pout like a puppy if you get in there. It is fine now." She murmured, standing.

He sat back down beside her, looking at his feet. "Do you really think I'm too clingy?" He murmured.

Meredith sat by him, laying a gentle hand on his back, rubbing softly, "Just a little, sometimes." She murmured, "But I enjoy 99.9% of the time I spend with you, I promise."

"Okay." He replied quietly, closing his eyes as the events of yesterday and today began to take its toll on him. With little sleep, he was feeling all achy and weak now that things have calm down. He hung his head down as he breathed slowly.

"Don't sleep here. Go to bed, still no cuddling because I don't want to hurt you." She mumbled before standing, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze

He didn't like that idea one bit but he was too tired to argue anymore. He let her drag him to his feet and followed after her quietly.

"I am sorry; I would cuddle if we could." She murmured, kissing his cheek before laying him in bed, tucking her husband in.

He hummed a little as his eyes grew droopier. He laid there looking up at her sleepily.

"What are you looking at? Sleep." She murmured, stroking his hair softly

He reached up to stroke the side of her face weakly. "Love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She nodded, smiling at him a little, kissing him softly

"Hmmm..." he breathed and kissed her back as best as he could before he drifted off into a light sleep.

Meredith got into bed beside him, keeping a distance, not wanting to hurt him, she shuts her eyes

After a while, he began to toss and turn. A frown appeared on his face as he groaned, trying to get a comfortable position.

Meredith sighed, stroking his back softly, "Sh..." She murmured, looking at her husband

Derek whined in his sleep before turning to face her and just grabbing her and pressing himself to her. He sighed, almost like in relief, when he was finally able to cuddle with her. His breathing slowed and he slept.

Meredith raised a brow, not sure why he didn't whine about how painful it was for him, she shrugged a little and hugged him back, shutting her eyes

He slept soundly after that, not even feeling any pain at all. He buried his face in her hair and went into a deep sleep.

Meredith held him and shuts her eyes, letting out a tired sigh, feeling right again in his arms, a little smile gracing her lips.

Derek slept soundly for a good three hours before waking up to some soft whimpering, he looked down at her and frowned, "What's going on?" he asked softly.

Meredith had woke up about fifteen minutes before him because of her menstruation cramps, she bit down on her lower lip and looked up at him, "Just.. The menstruation cramps." She murmured

"Okay." He sighed and kissed her cheek before slowly walking to the bathroom to take some meds for his head ache. "Do you want some Motrin for your pain?" He asked softly as he came back out.

"Yeah... Okay, since the kid thing is only when we are cleared..." She mumbled weakly, sighed a little before squeezing her eyes shut.

Derek nodded and got her a pill and a glass of water. He came back and handed them to her. "Here you go." He said gently.

Meredith nodded a little, taking the pill before sighing, pressing the heat pad onto her tummy, rubbing her eyes

He lay down beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hmmm..." he groaned, burying his face in her neck.

"You okay?" She asked softly, biting down on her lower lip, reaching up to ruffle his hair softly,

"Yeah..." he sighed. "Just a bit sore and headache." He mumbled, snuggling closer to her.

"I am sorry, babe." She murmured, kissing his forehead softly, "Not a good day for us..."

"I know. It's okay." He murmured and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

Meredith sighed before nodding, "I hate how much this hurts." She mumbled, shaking her head sadly

"The meds will kick in soon..." he replied weakly as he closed his eyes, willing his headache to go away too.

"Okay." she nodded a little, kissing his cheek before shaking her head, "Sorry, hon."

"It's okay." He murmured and pressed his face into her neck once again. "Sleep." He mumbled.

"Again?" she asked, kissing his head, "Go sleep, if you are tired, it is okay."

"Head hurts..." he mumbled, rubbing his face against her skin.

"Okay, okay. Sleep." she nodded with a smile, kissing his forehead.

"Kay." He breathed and his breathing slowed as he drifted off to sleep.

Meredith sighed a little when he slept, biting down on her lower lip as the pill didn't seem to do anything.

Derek was dead to the world as he slept off his headache, moving around occasionally to change his position.

Meredith sighed when he moved, pulling away slowly and then sitting up, grabbing a magazine about the new discoveries in their field.

He rolled to his side. He grabbed her pillow and curled around it. "Mer'dith..." he mumbled with a pout.

Meredith smiled at her husband, stroking his hair softly, kissing the top of his head, "Am right here, honey."

"Hmmm..." he smiled a little and nuzzled her pillow.

Meredith smiled at her husband, shaking her head a little before looking back at the magazine, her hand playing with his hair

He went back to sleep in peace, catching up on some much needed rest.

She eventually finished the magazine, turning on the tele but not the sound, her hand still casually running through his beautiful hair.

Derek woke up a while later. "Hey." He greeted groggily, looking up her with a small smile.

Meredith chuckled a little, smiling at him, the heat pad still laid on her tummy, her hand in his hair, "Hey, handsome."

"Hi beautiful." He smiled, wrapping his arm around her legs. "You feeling better?"

"Nah, but it is okay." She mumbled, sighing weakly, stroking his hair

He sat up, groaning in the pain in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "We're a mess huh?" He laughed weakly.

"Yeah, pretty much but on the bright side, we have a sofa bed." she mumbled, kissing his cheek before getting up, "I am going to do the ice thing again for you." she mumbled

"Sofa bed." He nodded with a smile. "We can break it in once...you know..?" he winked at her. "And I'm fine, just stay here and cuddle." He pulled her closer.

Meredith laughed at her husband, nodding a little at him, "Yeah, okay, sure." she murmured, ruffling his hair before sighing, "You sure?"

"MH." He nodded and nuzzled her neck.

"Yeah, okay. As long as you are fine." she mumbled, kissing his forehead,

"I'm fine." He assured. "You haven't eaten anything all day though." He sighed.

"I know but, just... you know, the pain takes the appetite away." she mumbled sadly, rubbing on her lower tummy,

"Meds didn't do anything?" He frowned.

"For like five minutes." she sighed, looking up at her husband, rubbing her eyes

He sighed and kissed her temple. "It will go away in a few days."

"I know..." she mumbled, laying her head onto his cheek gently, rubbing on his lower back softly

"Hmm that's nice..." he smiled.

"No fun, you should be the one comforting me." she jokes, continuing to stroke his lower back lovingly

"Oh. Sorry..." he smiled bashfully and placed a hand on her abdomen.

Meredith sighed, shaking her head at him, "It is okay, you are hurt too." she pointed out, continuing to rub on his back

"This sucks." He mumbled and pouted.

"It is okay, I will just make you feel better." she murmured, continuing to rub on his back, sighing a little.

He smiled a little and ducked down to kiss her sweetly. "Is there anything good on?" He gestured to the tele.

"Nope, everything sucked but I realized something." she mumbled, looking at her husband with a little smile on her face.

"What's that?" He asked curiously, his head tilting to the side.

"I was channel surfing, you know when you kissed me hard during the game? They got it on camera and it was just our face, well, you kissing the life out of me." she mumbled, holding a photo that she took, giving it to him.

"They did?" He grinned and peered down on the photo. "That's so sweet." He took her phone and stared at it. "You look so pretty." He sighed happily.

"That is not sweet at all it is totally embarrassing... I just wish that people didn't see it." she mumbled, shaking her head a little, ruffling his hair.

"It's embarrassing to kiss me? Your husband?" He pouted. "That's what you realized?"

"Babe, you know I don't mind kissing you." she mumbled, kissing his pout to prove her point, "The problem here is that it a national broadcast and for like a full 3 seconds, it was just us making out."

"So...what are you trying to say..." he raised his brows at her.

"I am shy about this, okay?" She murmured quickly before burying her face into his shoulder

He chuckled softly and hugged her tightly. "Okay my adorable wife." He kissed her temple.

Meredith sighed, glad that he understood so that she doesn't have to continue talking about it, pulling back the phone from him with a little smile as she glanced at the photo

"Can i at least have this photo in my phone?" He asked gently as they both looked at it. "You can't deny it. We make an awesome couple." He grinned.

"Yeah, yeah you can. I will send you a copy." She mumbled, laying her head on his shoulder, looking at the photo with a smile on her face, "I guess we do..."

"Great. And we totally do. We could put those celebrity couples to shame." He said cockily.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at him, poking his cheek, "Shush, you big ego man." she chuckled, "Phone."

"What? It's true!" He chuckled, handing her his phone. "Honestly."

"You can be compared to those celebrity but not me," she mumbled, kissing his cheek before sending him the photo and then giving him his phone back

"Meredith..." he chuckled. "If you were a celebrity, you'd be a very famous one. Trust me." He smiled and immediately tapped on his phone to make it his wallpaper. "This is perfect." He smiled happily.

"Oh, no thanks. I don't want to be those people who have to act like they are cheerful." she mumbled, shaking her head at her husband, yelping, "God, don't do that." she murmured, "It is kind of equals to a photo of us having sex."

"It is not." He shook his head. "It's perfect. I love it." He announced happily and placed his phone back at the table before turning to her. "And i love you." He murmured and kissed her thoroughly. Just like he did during the game.

Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close as they kissed even though she didn't like a photo of them making out to be the wallpaper of her phone... She hums softly, rubbing his nape.

He moaned blissfully into the kiss as he sucked on her bottom lip. "So you like a video of us kissing but you like a video of us having sex?" He smirked when they pulled apart for air.

"That one is never going to be seen by the public, so it is okay, it is different." She pointed out, poking his tummy before kissing his cheek, laying her head back onto his shoulder, "Hurts."

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "I know." He sighed. "Is the pad still warm? I can go re-heat it." He offered.

"Don't leave me." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around him tightly and of course the pad wasn't hot at all, she just held him and closed her eyes hoping that it would be okay soon...

"I love you too, why does this have to hurt so fucking bad?" She questioned, groaning a little before pulling herself into a ball, rocking herself.

"Alright. I'm staying right here." He whispered soothingly as he hugged her back. "Love you." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Maybe some tea would help?" He rubbed her back, feeling totally helpless.

Meredith sighed, shaking her head a little, "Don't like tea." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes

"Soup?" He suggested. "I think something warm to put in your tummy will help, Mer."

"Just hot water?" She asked, biting down on her lower lip, continuing to grab onto her tummy

"Alright. I'll be right back." He nodded, kissing her cheek before get up from the bed and walking out toward the stairs.

Meredith smiled a little, nodding at him before going to bury her face into the sheets, groaning tiredly

He came back a few moments later with a glass of warm water. He also found another heating pad that he had heated up.

Meredith groaned a little as she sat up, taking the glass of water, gulping it down before taking the heat pad.

He came to sit beside her and kissed her temple. "I hope it helps." He murmured, rubbing her lower back gently.

"Yeah, me too." She sighed, "these days suck especially if I am working." She mumbled, lying flat on her back, "Press down on my tummy hard."

He immediately got to work, pressing and massaging her lower tummy like she wanted. "Like this?"

"Harder, I would love to push a brick onto myself." She mumbled, shaking her head, "Come on, don't be a pussy."

"Right okay." He pressed harder as she asked, even if the force kind of makes his chest hurt.

Meredith sighed a sigh of relief, shutting her eyes, "God, this is so annoying!" She groaned

"Ssshhh just try to relax." He murmured, leaning down to press a quick kiss on her shoulder blade before continuing with his massage.

Meredith sighed, squeezing her eyes shut, shaking her head at her husband, "Harder, honestly, I don't care if you push your hand through my uterus."

"Meredith, i could seriously hurt you if i push any harder." He sighed.

"Come on, I am so annoyed by this." She mumbled, groaning a little.

"Hey..." he stopped for a second so he could bend down and look her in the eyes. "Just...relax. okay?" He gave her a soft smile and pecked her lips.

"I can't stand it anymore, just, please. Press it down hard, please." She mumbled, groaning at him

He sighed and pressed a little bit harder, wincing a little at the pain in his chest.

Meredith sighed, rubbing her eyes before pulling his hand away, shutting her eyes tiredly, "I hate life."

Derek silently just laid beside her and nuzzled her neck. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Not your fault." She mumbled, sighing before turning to hug him, squeezing her eyes shut

"I'm sorry i can't make it better." He replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"It is okay, kind of my fault for not eating regular meals." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes a little

He kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. "Maybe it will be better after you sleep for a bit?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, okay." She mumbled with a nod, sighing a little before burying her face into his shoulder

"Sleep." He smiled a little and nuzzled her neck, cuddling her close to himself.

Meredith sighed before nodding, shutting her eyes and then slowly, drifting off.

He rubbed her back gently as she drifted off. He rested his head against hers and closed his eyes as well.

Meredith sighed before nodding, shutting her eyes and then slowly, drifting off.

He fell asleep too eventually, having had a rough couple of days.

Meredith snored softly as she slept, waking at dinner time, walking into the bathroom

Derek rolled to his tummy when his wife left, ducking his head under his pillow and continuing to sleep.

Meredith sighed a little at him, changing in the bathroom before walking downstairs to see if they should order out for that night.

He moaned when he felt that she was not near. He flipped over and skimmed his hand over the mattress, pouting when he did not find her there. He cracked an eye open. "Mer?" He croaked.

Meredith sat downstairs, flipping through the left lets that they got, not knowing what to order.

Derek sat up when he did not get a reply. He climbed out of bed and peed before going down the steps. "Mer?" He called out as he made his way down.

"Hey, you are awake," she smiled, looking at him after bring her eyes away from the leaflets, sighing a little, "I don't know what to order, babe.."

"Hey." He smiled and walked over to her and hugged her from behind. "I'm good with any." He kissed her cheek.

"I don't know, babe. Can you choose? I am stressed out." she mumbled, turning the stool to bury her face into his chest, avoiding his bruise, shutting her eyes

"How about pizza?" He rubbed her back. "You love pizza." He smiled a little.

Meredith nodded slowly, sighing a little before pulling back from him, "I am just so down and I don't like it..."

"It because of the cramps?" He pecked her lips softly.

"Yeah, and also the bleeding." she mumbled, smiling a little at his kiss.

"You'll be fine. I'm right here. Tell me if you need anything, okay?" He murmured, kissing her once more before picking up the phone and ordering her favorite all meat pizza and a side salad for himself.

Meredith nodded with a sigh, letting of of him to let him get to ordering, bending over the counter, burying her face into her arms.

He went back to hugging her when he was done with the call. "Food will be here in thirty minutes." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Okay." she nodded with a little smile, hugging her husband close to himself, sighing unhappily, "I hate this time of the month."


	7. Chapter 7

**A shorter chapter because I had school and then had to tidying the next few chapters for the person who plays Derek to upload while I am gone! This chapter is more of a fluffy and sweet one, enjoy and Mc on!**

"I know you do. But it also means your body is working normally." He replied and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." she mumbled, "Can I be a guy? I don't mind having a dick instead.'

"If you become a guy then what about me?" He pouted.

"You can be the girl! With the boobies and stuff!" she chuckled, kissing his pout

"Nope." He shook his head. "No. Thank you."

"Why not?" she asked, pouting up at him, "It is unfair that you get to lie on your tummy all night!"

"But i like being a guy. And I'm too good looking to want to give it up." He smirked.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at him, "But it will help me not to get pains every month." she mumbled

"I know. But i love you as you are." He pouted. "And if you become a guy I'd lose my wife."

"How would you know that you wouldn't be my wife instead?" she asked with a smirk

"I'd make a funny looking girl, mer." He frowned.

Meredith laughed loudly as she had the picture, nodding at him, "True!"

He could not help but chuckle when she laughed. She had the most adorable laugh. "My sisters used to make fun of me and dressed me up as a girl when we were little." He sighed.

Meredith laughed at her husband, hugging him close to herself, "Would have looked cute." She mumbled

"I looked funny." He pouted.

"Adorable." She corrected, kissing his pout

He shook his head. "It was mean. My mom scolded them for it."

Meredith laughed, "You are her boy, of course." she teases, tapping his tummy

He chuckled and nodded. And then the bell rang. "That's our pizza." He pecked her lips before going to the front door.

Meredith nodded a little, staying unseen to the pizza guy as she was not wearing a bra, watching her husband go.

Derek came back seconds later with the box of pizza and a plastic bowl of salad. "Time for dinner, Mer." He smiled, placing their food on the counter.

Meredith smiled at him before opening up the box, taking a slice before laying her head on his shoulder, taking a small bite.

He kissed her temple. "Good?" He asked as he opened his salad bowl and drizzled half the dressing over it.

Meredith nodded a little with a sigh, "Nothing taste good now..." she murmured, biting down on her lower lip

"It's okay. Just eat what you can and we can pop the rest in the fridge and you can eat them again tomorrow. You like cold pizza right?" He smiled softly and took a bite of his salad.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at him, "Hey, I am not an intern anymore, okay? I eat a little warm pizzas now." she mumbled, kissing his cheek before continuing to chew on her little bite.

"Then we'll reheat it in the oven." He nodded and took another bite as he watched her with a small smile.

"Have some pizza, don't be a healthy douche." she mumbled, pointing at the pizza, glaring at him, secretly, playfully.

"Only if you have a few bites of salad too." He bargained with a smile.

"Don't like salad." she mumbled, "And with you putting half of the dressing on it, it is like vegetables, not even a salad." she pointed out, sticking her tongue out at him

"If i put all the dressing in will you eat some?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nope." she said honestly, shaking her head at her husband

"Mer, Collins said to eat healthy." He reminded her gently.

Meredith groaned before nodding, "Yeah, yeah, fine." she mumbled

"Okay." He smiled, pouring the rest of the dressing it and tossing it a bit before offering a bite to her. "Say ahh." He smiled.

Meredith groaned before opening her mouth, taking the awful bite, burying her face into his shoulder

"It's not that bad." He kissed her cheek before taking her wrist and guiding the pizza in her hand to his mouth. He took a large bite and smiled. "Fair trade." He chuckled as he chewed.

"It is... it is like, bitter and it taste like grass." She mumbled, swallowing before taking a bite of her pizza, sighing a sigh of relief

"It's good for you. I like it." He shrugged as he took another bite and offered another one to her.

"I don't." she pointed out, sighing a little, pushing his hand away from her mouth, "Not my type."

He sighed and put it in his mouth instead. "Eat healthy." He mumbled.

"Don't like it." she murmured, pursing her lips up

"Okay." He sighed and just ate his salad, not offering any more to her.

"I am full." she mumbled as she finished up her only slice, shutting her eyes.

"Alright. We can put the rest in the fridge." He nodded, finishing up his salad. He took on slice of it before putting the box in the fridge.

Meredith nodded at her husband, "Bring me a cup of coffee." she murmured, sighing a little

Yes dear." He smiled, kissing her cheek before prepping the coffee machine and turning it on. "You'll have to wait a few minutes."

"Yeah, I know." she nodded a little before sighing, smiling at her husband before laying her head into her arms again, shutting her eyes.

"Does it still hurt really badly?" He murmured, coming over to her and rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Not really, it is okay." she mumbled, "It is just is a constant soreness now and it just, doesn't make me feel good." she murmured, biting down on her lower lip

"I see." He nodded and kissed her cheek. "I'll go get the heating pad and reheat it." He decided and went up the steps to retrieve in from their bedroom.

Meredith sighed a little, watching him go, why does he have to be so sweet? She bit down on her lower lip, shutting her eyes

He came back moments later and set about reheating the pad and then proceeded to make her coffee for her. He put two sugars and one cream, just the way she likes it and set it in front of her. "Here you go." He smiled a little.

"Thank you so much, I will give you tons of kisses later." She murmured before picking up the mug, sipping on it.

He chuckled softly. "I won't say no to that." He said as he poured some coffee in his mug as well.

"Come sit with me." She mumbled, patting the stool by her, wanting to just hug him, it was her way of showing her love to him, she didn't know how else.

Derek smiled and sat down beside her, opening his arms out for her. "Come here." He breathed.

Meredith sat her mug down and scooted closer to him, hugging him gently, knowing that those bruises still hurt, looking up at him with a slight smile

He leant down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "Hmm you taste like coffee." He grinned.

Meredith laughed softly, "Duh, exactly what I just had." She mumbled, pecking his lips, "I love you, and mean it."

"Love you too Mer." He smiled and kissed her back before taking a bite of his pizza.

Meredith smiled a little at him, ruffling his hair before sighing, "You health freak."

He chuckled. "What's wrong with that?"

"Weird, because I am the total opposite of one, babe." She murmured

"I know." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Just try to take care of yourself more, okay?" He nuzzled her neck.

"Yeah, okay." She mumbled before kissing his heads "Babe, the heating pad."

"Right." He chuckled and pecked her lips. "You're very distracting, that's why i forgot." He winked at her as he stood up and went to get the pad that has not been heated up.

"Wrong, you are very forgetful, that's why." she pointed out, sticking her tongue out at him, letting him go with a little smirk on her lips

"I'm not forgetful." He pouted as he handed her the pad and sitting back beside her.

"You kind of are." she chuckled before laying her head on his shoulder, sighing a little, "I love you." he mumbled as she laid the pad on her tummy

"Love you too." He smiled and pressed a kissed on her temple. He wrapped and arm around her waist, resting his hand on top of hers on her tummy as he took another bite of pizza.

Meredith nodded a little, biting down on her lower lip, letting out a small sigh as the heat pad soothed her tummy, shutting her eyes shut against his cheek, "What if I can't get pregnant anymore?"

"Well..." he sighed, rubbing her back. "It will be sad but as long as i have you, it will be okay. Just you and me." He smiled softly.

"I mean, I have a fragile uterus and yet I got pregnant twice, what if those were the only two?" she asked sadly, biting down on her lower lip.

"Meredith, you know. You might laugh at me and call me silly but i honestly still believe that we'll get it right next time. You'll get pregnant again and we'll have a beautiful baby." He murmured.

"You are pretty silly for thinking that way, it will be vomiting all over again, not wanting food, not being able to have coffee, alcohol, it will suck all over again." she mumbled, groaning before sighing tiredly at the memory.

"In that case...i mean, are you sure you want to get pregnant?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, I am going to try until I die or we get a baby even though it really sucks and gets me way too skinny." she mumbled, biting down on her lower lip.

He nodded, understanding her desire to have a baby so bad. "I hope the next pregnancy won't be as hard on you then." He sighed.

"I hope so too." she murmured, biting down on her lower lip, squeezing her eyes shut, hugging him tired, "It always sucks, why does pregnancy have to suck?"

"Carrying another person inside of you is kind of a big deal." He mumbled, hugging her close and kissed her cheek.

Meredith sighed and nodded, "I know. But a ton of people go through it way easier." She pointed out.

"I know. It's just harder on some people." He agreed. "But I'm here for you always." He smiled softly.

"Hopefully it will be enough." She mumbled, leaning up to kiss him softly, "Work is going to suck too."

"Hmmm." He nodded and kissed her back.

Meredith sighed tiredly just at the thought of it, "Why, Der, why?"

"Why what?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why is it that the girls get pregnant instead of their child?" she mumbled, pouting up at him

"Because you have the uterus and everything." He sighed.

"But you are healthier, you will be able to do it way easier." she sighed, nuzzling his cheek a little

"So maybe you could try to eat healthy a bit more." He suggested gently. "Maybe that would help."

"I hate eating healthy, you are healthy, that is enough." she pointed out, poking his cheek before sighing, rubbing her eyes.

"It will make you feel better." He urged. "And i can make nice tasting healthy food." He offered.

"Healthy food will never taste good." she pointed out, pouting at him, "I don't want to change my diet."

"But it will be good for you. And they baby." He tried one more time. "You want to have a healthy baby, right?" He murmured, kissing her pout. "Come on, Mer. You're a doctor. You know how much difference it makes if you take in healthy stuff."

Meredith sighed tiredly, shaking her head at him, "Please, no, I am not going to have healthy ass, gross food. Salads, your oatmeal..." she mumbled,

"Fine." He sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"We have three meals a day, I will let you choose what I have for one of it." she murmured, making a compromise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this is chapter 8 fluffy one still, hope you will like it, next few will be done by my Derek so thank her by giving us tons of reviews! Enjoy and Mc on!**

"I'm not saying you have to eat just salads and stuff, mer." He mumbled. "You just have to have some of it every day with all the other things you like to eat."

"That's what I said, you, you get to choose one of my three meals." she murmured, "Okay? And I get to eat whatever I want for the other two."

"Okay." He nodded, smiling a little and kissing her cheek. "Thank you."

Meredith groaned, already regretting it, looking at him, "You, you better give me something good, especially when it is my time of the month." she warned, narrowing her eyes at him

"I will try my best." He mumbled.

"Good." she mumbled, rubbing his tummy, "You really going to get rid of this?"

"Mmhmm." He chuckled lightly. "I'll be using the hospital gym thrice a week." He nodded.

"Woo, sweaty husband, I like." she murmured with a grin, continuing to rub his tummy, "But I will miss this."

He laughed a little and kissed her cheek. "And i will be looking forward to you jumping me every chance you get." He smirked.

"Nope, don't do that." she mumbled, looking at her husband, kissing his cheek, "And, I am going to be mad if you continue going on about it."

"Do what?" He pouted.

"The whole me jumping on you thing." she mumbled, smacking his thigh

"Ow!" He yelped. "Why?"

"Because it is not true." she sighed, pouting.

"It is true." He muttered before standing up and washing their empty cups in the sink.

"Yeah,yeah." she mumbled, standing, walking out to the couch, sitting down and then shutting her eyes, still pressing the pad to herself.

Derek joined her when he was done, sitting down beside her. He rubbed at his chest for a while before scooting closer to her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"You okay? I need to change up your pretty bandage." she mumbled, standing and then pushing her blond hair back.

"Oh...right." he nodded. "And I'll change yours."

"Okay." she nodded before grabbing the kit, walking back to him.

Derek sat still like a good little boy as he waited for her to do her work.

Meredith sighed, pushing his hair back before kissing his forehead and then very gently pulling the bandage off his head.

He smiled as she kissed him and held unto her hips as she started changing his bandage.

Meredith cleaned his cut up nicely before covering it up with a bandage, nodding a little, "There you go.'

He smiled sweetly up at her. "Thank you." He pecked her lips before taking her injured hand and carefully taking the bandage off.

Meredith sighed, giving him her hand, looking quietly.

Derek gently cleaned out her wound and then wrapped it with fresh bandages.

Meredith sighed, "Why must I get cut? I wanna bath; I wanna shower and scrub myself..."

"Stupid intern." Derek huffed as he put the supplies back in the kit. "I can help you shower if you want." He suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, of course my husband can shower me when he is injured himself, no, dummy." She scolded, shaking her head

"Oh... right." He smiled sheepishly as he forgot her was injured too. He ran a hand through his hair and hugged her. "Stupid drunk driver." He grumbled.

"My grumpy husband." She chuckled, hugging him gently, kissing his cheek, "I love you."

"I should be able to help you shower." He sighed.

"It is okay, baby," she mumbled, stroking his cheek softly before sighing,

"Hmm." He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "Kiss?" He murmured, puckering his lips to hers.

"Kiss." she confirmed, kissing him softly before pulling back, looking into his eyes, "You are handsome, you know?"

"Even with my crooked nose?" He chuckled.

"Mmhm." she nodded, tapping his nose before sighing, "I just boosted your ego, huh?

"My ego has always been intact." He smirked. "You want to know a secret?" He grinned.

"Yes, what do you want to tell me?" she murmured, looking at her husband

"I wasn't always this good looking." He laughed softly. "In high school i was fat and my hair was a mess. The girls all made fun of me."

"Yeah. You told me about your little alfro and stuff." she pointed out, nodding at her husband, kissing his temple

"But i didn't tell you that that was how i broke my nose." He chuckled.

"Yeah, why did you break your nose? Must have hurt a ton, huh?" she murmured, stroking his nose with a grin

"There was this girl." He smiled at the memory. "I really like her. But she had a boyfriend. One day i finally got up to the courage to say hi. And because i was fat and a nerd, she got mad and asked her boyfriend to get rid of me. He and his football buddies beat me up." He sighed. "But that's also how i met Mark."

"Aw, come here, you little fat nerd." she cooed, hugging him close, smiling at him, stroking his hair, "Let me guess, Mark was the one who asked them to stop?"

"Mmhmm. He's a good guy." He smiled and kissed her softly. "He was in the swim team. I asked him why he helped me. You know what he said?" He chuckled.

"What did he say? Was the big playboy gay?" she chuckled, shaking her head at her husband, stroking his nape softly, biting down on her lower lip

He laughed and nuzzled her neck. "No. He said he saw how delicious packed lunch was and he wanted to share every day. My mom is an awesome cook."

Meredith laughed a little, shaking her head at the thought of Mark, "Was McSteamy steamy back then?" she asked, looking down at him

"Oh yeah. He was already famous an all." He grinned. "So when he began hanging out with me, the bullies stopped picking on me."

"And then he pulled you to go training with him and then my McFatty became Mchotty." she giggled, nuzzling his cheek softly

"Yeah pretty much." He chuckled, and kissed her deeply. "God i love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." she murmured, hugging his neck, rubbing on his nape, sucking on his lower lip teasingly.

"Hmmm..." he moaned and wrapped his arms around her small frame; pulling her closer till she was in his lap and the devouring her lips hungrily.

Meredith whimpered when he pulled her onto his lap, pulling back from him a little, looking at him with sad eyes, "You get to have an erection, I don't." she murmured, laying her forehead on his shoulder

"Hey...it's okay." He whispered and kissed along her neck. "It doesn't have to be about sex all the time, right?" He smiled softly.

"It is when my husband is kissing me all over like that." she mumbled, humming softly at the little kisses on her neck

"I'm just showing my affection for me wife." He chuckled and nipped at her ear.

"Stop," she whined, pushing his face away from hers, "It is not fun to get wet when you are bleeding as well."

"Hmm...okay." he sighed and gave her one more kiss. "Sorry." He smiled a little.

"Yeah... I know. It is okay." she mumbled, pressing the pad onto her tummy before throwing it aside.

Derek raised his brows at that. "No more cramps?"

"I feel like an old woman bringing it around the house." she mumbled, "Still feel the same."

"No one else is around to see, Mer." He chuckled softly, reaching for the pad and placing it back on her tummy.

"I feel like one though." she pointed out, pouting at her husband, sighing a little at the comfort.

"Well you're not. And this helps." He murmured and kissed her cheek, leaning back and having her rest against him.

"Yeah, you are right, it helps...' she mumbled, biting down at her lower lip, "I hate how grandmother I look with this stupid water bag."

"You look beautiful." He murmured, looking up at her adoringly.

"Look stupid." she mumbled, shaking her head at her husband, kissing his cheek with a sigh, "Love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful." He insisted and nuzzled her neck, pulling her closer.

Meredith nodded a little at him, kissing his forehead, curling up into a ball by him.

"Want to go to bed?" He murmured, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go." she said, starting to climb off him.

He chuckled. "Stay still." He said and then stood up with her in his arms. His chest hurt a bit but it was fine. He walked toward the stairs and went up the steps.

"Come on, you are hurt. Please put me down, please?" She asked worriedly, "Or else it would be the wheelchair all over again..."

"But..." he sighed and carefully put her down. "It doesn't hurt at all." He mumbled, taking her hand instead and leading her up the stairs.

"Trust me, I will let you do that all the time once your bruise go away." she promised, giving his hand a squeeze, smiling at her husband.

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her cheek as they entered their room.

"I promise." she nodded, walking into the bedroom before laying herself into the bed, groaning, "I hate life."

"Don't say that." He chuckled, getting under the covers beside her and immediately taking her into his arms. He kissed her softly.

"I do, I really do." she mumbled, covering her face with the sheets, shutting her eyes with a sigh, "I hate life whenever I bleed from below." she groaned.

"Okay." He relented. "Just relax." He rubbed his hand up and down her flank comfortingly.

Meredith covered up her face with the sheets, nodded a little, "Yeah, I know, relax." she mumbled, looking up at her husband.

He smiled softly at her, gazing into her green eyes. He pulled the sheets down so he could peck her lips. "No hiding from your husband." He chuckled.

"Then come under with me! It is comfy here." she mumbled, pulling the sheets back up to cover up her face again, sighing at the comfort, "Come join me."

He chuckled and ducked under the covers with her. "Hi." He grinned, getting his face so close to hers.

"Hey." she murmured, smiling at him sweetly, nuzzling their noses together softly.

"Meredith..." He murmured and pecked her lips.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking into his eyes smiling a little.

"Nothing. Just...Meredith." he smiled blissfully and closed his eyes, cuddling close to her.

"What, who ever does that?" she giggled, shaking her head at her husband, kissing his nose before shutting her eyes as well.

"Your loving husband." He grinned and buried his face in her neck.

"Yeah, I can see that." she chuckled, smiling at her husband, kissing his head

Derek smiled and tangled his legs with hers. "No laughing at your husband." He pouted playfully.

"Why not?!" she chuckled, smacking his arm before laughing, grinning.

"Mean." He frowned, pressing his face unto her shoulder.

"I am sorry, I am sorry." she chuckled, ruffling his hair softly.

"Hmm..." he mumbled as he ran his hands up and down her back.

Meredith chuckled a little, covering them up nicely with the sheets, "Plans for tomorrow?"

"Buy a new car." He grumbled.

"Right." she laughed, kissing his forehead, "Cheer up, grumpy pants."

"I just...i want to be happy like we used to again." He mumbled. "Before the baby thing and the shooting. I mean...we used to be fun. Right?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah, we used to be fun." she nodded, stroking his hair softly, smiling at him, "We will take a break from the baby thing to be fun." she promised.

"Okay." He sighed and buried his face back into her shoulder, just breathing in her flowery scent.

"Let's just be fun again, okay?" she mumbled, stroking his curls, kissing his forehead

"Okay." He nodded and snuggled closer to her, he voice and her smell and her warmth lulling him to become sleepy.

Meredith chuckled a little, sighing at him, "Let's sleep, you look sleepy." she mumbled, kissing his forehead

"M'kay." He breathed and kissed her cheek. "Love you." He said, his voice muffled against her shoulder.

"I love you too." she whispered with a little smile, shutting her eyes with a yawn

Derek drifted off almost immediately. He was just feeling really tired and having her in his arms was too comfy and nice.

Meredith smiled a little, letting him sleep before letting herself go to sleep, snoring softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I am assigned the very serious task of updating for you guys for the next couple of days or so. I play Derek, by the way. In this chapter, Merder goes to get a new car because Derek's got wrecked. Hope you guys like this one and tell us what you think. Enjoy and Mc on!**

He woke up early the next day, feeling considerably better. He kissed her temple and just cuddled with her for a while.

Meredith was cuddled up close to her husband, snoring against his chest, and her head still under the sheets.

A while later, he slowly got out of bed and went down to make breakfast.

Meredith groaned when he moved, cuddling up tighter under the sheets.

Derek made some banana pancakes and fried up a few bacon strips. Then he cut up some apples and pears. He put coffee in both their mugs and placed everything on a tray and went back up to their room.

Meredith was still snoozing away under the sheets, snoring softly, curled up in a ball

He set the tray on the table beside the bed and laid down beside her. He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. He pecked her lips softly and smiled at how adorable she looked.

Meredith sniffed around a little, scrunching her nose at the smell before burying it into his chest, sighing

He chuckled softly and pressed a kiss on her temple. "Meredith..." he murmured, rubbing her back gently.

"What." she whined, burying her face deeper into his chest, hugging him close with a pout.

"Time to get up." He whispered and kissed her cheek. "It's almost noon."

"Yeah.. Okay.." she murmured, nodding at her husband, facing up at him but not opening her eyes.

He laughed and kissed her lips. "You kinda have to open your eyes, Mer."

"I am awake." she mumbled, burying her face into his chest, her eyes still shut.

"Do you still have bad cramps?" He whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"Just a little.." she mumbled, smiling at him a little, her still shut, and refusing to open them up.

"Come on, i made pancakes. And coffee." He smiled, pecking her lips.

"Don't want to open my eyes though..." she mumbled, pouting at him.

He chuckled, slipping his hands under her shirt and running his fingers along her lower back. "Why?"

"Lazy, sleepy.." she mumbled, letting out a comforted hum at his little move, snuggling closer to him.

"Mere.." he laughed softly and kissed her a bit more harder.

Meredith nodded a little before opening her eyes, rubbing on her eyes, sighing a little. "Happy?"

"There you are." He smiled, gazing into her green eyes with his clear blue ones. "Hi."

"Hey, I am tired." she mumbled, nuzzling her face back into his chest with a yawn.

"Did you not have a good night's sleep?" He asked worriedly. He just went out like a light last night, not even noticing if she slept okay.

"It was okay, just tired because I am tired." she mumbled, biting down on her lower lip, reaching up to stroke his hair a little, "I am fine."

"Okay." He smiled a little, humming as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure.." she mumbled, nuzzling his cheek a little before pulling back, sitting up slowly.

Derek sat up too and reached for her plate and handed it to her. "Pancakes." He grinned.

"I can see that." she chuckled before taking the plate, giving him her second piece of her pancake to him, leaving one of herself, taking a bit of the bacon.

"You're not hungry?" He raised his brows as he dug into his pancakes.

"Nope, you know when it happens, I just don't feel like eating.." She mumbled, kissing his cheek, "Thank you for preparing it though."

"Oh, right." He kissed her cheek. "It's okay." He smiled and offered her mug of coffee to her. "Sip?"

"Mmhm." She nodded with a smile at the cup of coffee, "You never know how much you need it until you don't get to have it." She mumbled before taking her mug, sipping on it happily

He chuckled and nodded in understanding before continuing to eat his breakfast, resting his head on her shoulder as he chewed.

Meredith smiled down at him, setting the coffee aside before continuing to have her bacon.

When he was done with the pancakes and bacon he moved on to his fruits. "What kind of car do you want to buy?" He asked.

"It is your car, you choose. You already brought me one." She mumbled, shaking her head at him

"You'll be riding it a lot too." He shrugged.

"You are driving it, babe." she pointed out, finishing her breakfast, handing it to him.

"Well...do we get another car or like an SUV type of thing?" He asked.

"What is your dream car?" She asked, knowing that every guy has one.

"Oh well...i like sports cars." He grinned. "But that only fits two. He shrugged. "Our future baby won't be able to ride in it."

"Then we will get a sports car, the baby can ride in mine." She said simply with a smile at him, kissing his cheek

"No that's not practical." He shook his head. "I think we'll just get a family type of car."

"That's okay, you work hard, you have the money, spend it and then when we go out with the little one, and we will take mine." she nodded, smiling at him

"We'll see." He smiled and kissed her cheek before picking up his mug and sipping at his coffee.

Meredith nodded a little, kissing his shoulder before sighing

"I think I'm okay to take a shower..." he said. "What do you think?" He asked, letting her look at his head.

Meredith pulled the bandage down a little, checking on it before shaking her head, "Neck and below, yes. No washing your head."

"But my hair looks messy already." He pouted.

"I know, I am sorry." she mumbled, kissing his pout, rubbing on his nape.

He sighed and pecked her lips. "We can go buy the car now and come back and sleep some more. I have to go back to work tomorrow." He mumbled.

"Okay, let's go then." she murmured, smiling a little before moving to slip off the bed, pushing her pretty blond hair back, walking to the closet

"Alright. I'll just go put these dishes on the sink." He said as he gathered everything and put them back on the tray.

"I will be up here changing." she nodded with a smile, pulling her shirt off.

Derek took a minute to ogle his wife before going down the steps and placing the dishes in the sink, soaking it with warm water so he can come back and wash them later.

Meredith rolled her eyes when she caught him watching, shaking her head at him, and pulling on a white blouse and a pair of jeans.

He came back up and put on a pair of khakis and a blue shirt and a jacket.

"Khakis." she chuckled before taking his hand, giving it a tiny squeeze, "Khakis for a fisherman in a sports car."

"What? They are comfy." He mumbled and kissed her cheek before leading her out of the bedroom.

Meredith laughed softly, nodding, "Yeah,yeah." she murmured, walking out together with him.

"Where are your keys?" He asked as they reached the bottom.

"Bag, you want to drive?' she asked as she let go to walk to the console to get her purse.

"I can." He nodded and grumbled as he saw how his hair looked like a total mess in the mirror.

Meredith laughed a little at her husband before pulling him to the kitchen wetting her hands and then running them through his hair to push them back.

"Does it look any better?" He sighed, standing still in front of her.

"Yeah, you look cute now." she nodded with a smile, kissing his cheek

He smiled and walked back to the foyer to check it out in the mirror. "Hmm not bad." He grinned and pecked her lips. "Thanks."

Meredith smiled sweetly at him and nodded, walking out of the house together with him with her bag slanged on her shoulder

Derek opened the door for her. "In you go. Dr. Grey." He grinned.

"Thank you, Dr Shepherd." She mumbled, smiling a little at him before buckling up

He smiled and closed her door before going to get behind the wheel and starting the car.

"Get yourself a sports car. You deserve it, okay?" She murmured, looking at him hopefully .

"You sure?" He asked, an excited glint in his eyes.

Meredith nodded reassuringly, leaning to kiss his cheek, "Sure."

"In that case, we'll get the Mercedes Gullwing." He grinned, as he drove into the ferry. He killed the engine and leaned in to kiss her softly. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked with a raised brow, smiling at the kiss, leaning to kiss his cheek.

"Because you allowing me to get a sports car." He smiled widely and rested his head on her shoulder.

Meredith laughed, running her hand through his hair slowly, "It is your money, Mr. Shepherd."

"What's mine is yours, Mer." He shrugged.

"Well, means that I just approved myself to get a sports car, sounds good to me." She chuckled, nodding.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You'll love it."

"Yeap." She chuckled, smiling at her husband, "Don't thank me."

He turned and kissed her thoroughly. "Hmmm what is with you and ferry boats?" He laughed. "Makes me want to kiss you."

"You are just a weirdo." She chuckled, shaking her head at her husband,

"I am not." He pouted. "You're just really beautiful."

"You are," she chuckled, kissing his pout before sighing happily

"Mean." He sighed and went back to leaning against her shoulder.

Meredith sighed happily, stroking on his pretty hair, shutting her eyes.

"Did you want to go somewhere after we buy the car?" He asked as he watched the view.

"Nope.. You?" She asked, kissing the top of his head,

"Hmm no." He shook his head and took her hand in both of his and began tracing the lines on her palm.

Meredith look at him with a raised brow, "What are you trying to do?" she asked softly

"What? Nothing." He shrugged innocently. "You have lovely hands." He smiled.

Meredith laughed softly, nodding, "Alright, babe." she chuckled.

"You do." He insisted, giving her hand a kiss before sitting up and starting the car as the boat docked.

Meredith laughed a little when he kissed her hand, pulling it back before shutting her eyes.

"Tired?" He asked gently, placing a hand on her thigh as he drove toward the car dealer.

"Nah, my eyes are just dry.." she mumbled, sighing a little, rubbing on her eyes.

"Okay." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

Meredith smiled a little, kissing his shoulder before licking her lips

He chuckled. "Do I taste good?" He teased.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head, "Like mothballs in the closet." she teased back, grinning.

"You're funny." He stuck his tongue out to her.

Meredith smiled sweetly at him before chuckling, shaking her head at him

"What?" He laughed along with her as he parked the car. He looked to the cars displayed in the store. "Wow...look at that." He breathed.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at him, "See, I told you that this would be a good thing." she chuckled, kissing his temple,

"Come on, let's go get our new car." He grinned and threw the door open and got out.

Meredith nodded before getting out of her car, getting his hand and then giving it a squeeze

He smiled, kissing her cheek as he let her into the store where they were met by an eager middle aged sales guy.

Meredith just smiled at the guy, a polite nod, laying her head on her husband's shoulder as he talked to the man.

Derek immediately said what he wanted and the nice man led them to the particular car in display. "Mer, look. It's awesome huh?" Derek beamed as he checked the car out.

Meredith chuckled and nodded, "I swear, Mark is going to kill you over this one." she murmured, hugging his arm, looking at the pretty car.

"He can buy one for his own. He's more loaded than me." He chuckled. "You pick what color." He smiled and pecked her lips.

"Pink." She said with a grin, nodding at him, trying not to laugh with the image of him driving a pink car

"They don't have it in pink." He chuckled. "Black, red, or silver."

Meredith laughed out loudly, shaking her head at him, "McDreamy lays low, so no red, just get silver, I guess."

"You heard my wife." He grinned and turned to the sales person. "We'll get it in silver."

Meredith laughed softly, rubbing on his tummy before sighing, "Contract?"

The nice man nodded and went to get the papers that they needed to sign.

Meredith smiled, rubbing her husband's tummy, "I told you this wasn't a bad thing."

He smiled and nodded as he led her by the table. He sighed the papers and pulled out his checkbook to pay for the car. And they were told that the new car would be delivered to their house before the day ends.

Meredith nodded at the man, hugging her husband before kissing his cheek, "Alright, you own a sports car, but promise me that you won't be speeding?"

"Yes dear." He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and kissed her softly.

Meredith nodded, kissing his cheek, rubbing his tummy with a grin, "Want to go home and wait on your car?"

"Okay." He nodded. "But we can get some lunch first. Unless you want to go straight home. I guess i can cook something up." He kissed her cheek.

Meredith nodded, kissing his cheek, rubbing his tummy with a grin, "Want to go home and wait on your car?"

"Let's get lunch then, don't bother cooking and then washing.." She mumbled, nodding a little before kissing his cheek

"Alright. /you/ have to pick where we eat." He said firmly before saying bye to the sales guy.

Meredith shrugged a little, "Why do you want to force me to make the choice?" she asked, frowning

"Because you already gave me a sports car. So you should have the choice of where we eat." He smiled as he led her out of the showroom.

"What if I put it this way, I gave you a sports car and now, I demand you to choose where we eat." she murmured, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nope. You're just being a smarty pants." He chuckled and pecked her lips before opening the car door for her.

"I don't want to choose, can you please do it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, giving him sad eyes and a pouty lip.

"But i always do the choosing." He pouted right back at her as he put his seat belt on.

"Come on.. Please don't stress me out like that." she begged, shutting her eyes, rubbing her temple.

"Okay, okay." He sighed and leaned forward to kiss her temple. "How about we just go to that diner near your old place?" He asked.

"Okay, sure." she nodded, sighing tiredly, now she was really tired, laying her head on his shoulder with a yawn,

"We can just order something to take home if you're tired." He murmured as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Just give me time for a little nap and I will be fine, we haven't dined out in a while." she murmured, sighing.

"We can go eat at home, Mer. It's alright." He replied gently.

"There won't be any difference, babe." she assured, sighing a little, "It will be fine."

"Alright." He mumbled as he navigated the streets.

Meredith nodded a little before letting herself drift off to a light sleep.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the diner. "Mer...honey." he rubbed her arm gently. "We're here." He murmured and kissed her cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is full of MerDer banter. Hope you guys like it. Reviews will make us extremely happy. **

**Enjoy and Mc on!**

Meredith murmured a little before waking up, looking up at her husband, sighing, "Hey.. Lunch time?" she asked, sitting back up, pushing her hair back.

"Yeah." He smiled a little. "You sure you're okay to eat here?"

"Mmhm, let's do it." she assured, patting his leg before unbuckling herself, getting out of the car

Derek sighed and pushed his door open. He got out and waited for her to round the car.

Meredith got to his side and smiled up at him, leaning up to kiss his temple,

He smiled at the kiss and took her hand and led her into the familiar diner where they often had breakfast together when they were still living at her old house.

Meredith smiled over at Jill, their waitress for a pretty long time, "Good afternoon." she greeted as she brought them to their usual booth.

"Hi." Derek greeted the nice lady politely as he sat down in the booth.

Meredith sighed happily when she finally sat back down, patting his leg before getting the menu, "Okay, you choosing my healthy meal of the day here?"

"Alright." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Well you can have anything you like. You just have to share the salad with me. We'll get the Caesar dressing. That's tastier."

"Okay." she nodded, kissing his temple before ordering a black pepper chicken chop, side, mash potatoes, handing the menu over

He smiled and ordered a grilled chicken burger in addition to the salad and handed his menu over to Jill as well.

Meredith smiled, hugging him close, sighing a little, "Have been awhile since we ate out, huh?" she murmured to her handsome husband.

"Mmhmm." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, even though being in the booth made hugging kind of awkward. But this was Meredith hugging him, he definitely won't say no to that.

Meredith sighed, laying her head on his shoulder, shutting her eyes with a happy sigh, rubbing on his tummy, "You really want to go back to the gym?"

"Yes." He smiled a little and rubbed her arm. "It will be good for me." He said gently. "You can come with if you want."

"I don't want to." she mumbled, shaking her head at him, "I am way too lazy and busy." she said with a smile, patting his tummy, "You can go ahead.

"Okay." He smiled and took her hand in his, weaving their fingers together. He sighed as he looked around the diner. "I kind of missed this place." He chuckled lightly.

"I miss this place too, I miss not living in the forest." she mumbled, poking his tummy, "But the forest is pretty nice." she nodded, hugging her close

"It's not a forest." He rolled his eyes. "It's just...far from the city. And it has a lot of privacy." He smiled and nuzzled her neck. "Remember the time he ate here and that new waiter spilled juice all over you?" He laughed at the memory. "You were so scary, I'm pretty sure he peed his pants."

"Yeah! because I needed to freaking get to my internship, what the hell.''she mumbled, shaking her head in memory, nuzzling her face into his neck, shutting her eyes, "Forest."

"Not a forest." He insisted, running his fingers through her hair.

Meredith nodded a little, "Yeah,yeah. Not a forest." she chuckled, shaking her head at him.

He smiled and just held her close as they waited for their food to arrive. A group of teens a few booths away kept staring and giggling at them but Derek did not notice. He ducked down and pecked her lips. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." she murmured with a smile, noticing the teens laughing, not knowing why but also not bothering, sighing.

"I look funny with my bandage, huh?" He asked finally noticing the teens. "That's why they're laughing." He pouted.

Meredith laughed softly, nodding a little, "They would be scared to death if I remove it though," she pointed out.

"Hmm." He nodded. "I'll miss you when i go back to work tomorrow." He sighed sadly, resting his cheek against her temple.

"I will miss you too, but I will be back soon enough." She promised, stroking his hair a little

"Not like i see you a lot at work." He mumbled, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"It is alright, a few smiled back and forth will get you through it." She promised, squeezing his hand

"I don't like it. We'll still have lunch together like always?" He asked quietly.

"We will." she promised, smiling at him, "But.. if I am in surgery then, we will have to see,"

"Okay." He smiled. "And we'll have that sofa bed in my office." He waggled his brows at her.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at him, "Get condoms." she whispered, biting down on her lower lip, "Not yet."

"Condoms. Right." He grinned and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

Meredith smiled, hugging him close, rubbing on his nape as they kissed.

He hummed happily and was about to slip his tongue past her lips when Jill cleared her throat. "Ahem. I see you two are still as adorable as ever." She grinned.

Meredith turned to look at Jill with pursed lips, smiling a little as she started blushing, nodding a little, shaking her head with soft giggles.

Derek chuckled and pulled back a little as their food was placed before them.

Meredith sighed, smacking her husband's arm, "Your fault." She mumbled,

"It's not my fault i love my wife so much i want to kiss her all day. Isn't that right, Jill?" He grinned.

"Shush! She has got work to do." she mumbled, shaking her head at him before shooing Jill away.

Jill just chuckled and went back to taking orders from other tables. Derek kissed Meredith's cheek. "Why so grumpy?" He mumbled.

"I don't know, it might be the bleeding thing." she mumbled, sighing a little before cutting up her piece of chicken,

"Alright." He smiled a little and took half of the salad into his plate, giving her the rest.

Meredith nodded a little at her husband, taking a bite before sighing, "I hate this."

"The salad?" He frowned.

"Yeap.." she murmured, sighing, shaking her head at him.

"It's not that bad." He chided. "It's good for you." He sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, okay, I know.' she mumbled, smiling at her husband a little, continuing to have it.

"Thank you." He smiled gratefully as he continued eating as well.

Meredith smiled up at him, kissing him before continuing to have her salad, sighing as she finished, happily, and going back to her chicken.

"Good job." He smiled proudly and returned her kiss. "I love you, Meredith." He murmured.

"I love you too, Derek." she murmured, smiling a little at him, kissing his cheek, "Chicken chop is better."

"I'm sure it is." He chuckled and finished off his chicken burger. "You want to order some dessert?"

Meredith shook her head at her husband, sighing a little before finishing up with her chicken shop, sighing happily

"No? Not even a slice of their special chocolate cake?" He raised his brows with a smile. "Or a milkshake?"

"Nah, don't want any, the salad spoilt my mood." she mumbled, shaking her head at him, laying it on his shoulder

"Okay." He relented with a sigh. "I'm sorry i spoiled your mood." He mumbled.

"It isn't your fault, babe. It is the salad's and the baby." she mumbled, shaking her head a little before burying her face into his neck

"If you say so." He wrapped an arm around her and held her close as he signaled Jill to get their bill.

"Yeah, it is okay." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes before sighing, "You can have desert if you want."

"No, I'm okay." He smiled. "And i think we better head home before you pass out." He chuckled softly as he pulled out his wallet and paid for their meal.

Meredith nodded in agreement, "Okay, let's go home." she mumbled, taking his hand, giving it a soft squeeze, standing.

He stood, threading his fingers with her as they made their way out.

Meredith squeezed on his hand softly, kissing his cheek, "Love you." she murmured.

"Love you too, Mer." He smiled and opened the car door for her.

Meredith sighed, getting into the car before shutting her eyes, letting out a sleepy yawn.

"You just sleep." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Then he started the car and made their way home.

"Okay.' she mumbled, nodding a little before laying her head on his shoulder, burying her face into his shoulder, snoring softly almost immediately.

Derek chuckled softly when she started snoring. He drove silently until they reached home. He parked the car and killed the engine before rousing her. "Meredith, we're home." He whispered.

Meredith groaned a little when he woke her, grabbing onto his shirt, looking up at him with half opened eyes, sighing, "Tired," she mumbled before groaning, fidgeting with the seatbelt, unbuckling it.

"Alright. I'll carry you in. Just stay here." He murmured as he got out and went to her side. He gathered her up in his arms and easily lifted her out of the car. He kicked the door shut and carried her toward the front door.

"You kicked my car, I am going to kick your new one, I swear." she mumbled, grinning at him sleepily before burying her face into his neck, sighing a little, "You are comfy."

"I didn't kick it hard." He rolled his eyes at her and chuckled. He kissed her temple as he walked down the foyer and into the living room.

"Kicking your car anyways." she chuckled, sticking her tongue out at him, getting a little loopy from just waking up, kissing his cheek, and "Kicking your car."

"Alright. You can kick the new car later." He laughed softly as he sat on the couch with her in his lap. He cradled her close as he leaned back, relaxing. "Hmm this is nice." He murmured as leaned down and pecked her lips.

Meredith nodded with a smile, hugging him close, sighing a little happily, "It is nice." she mumbled, agreeing, her hand stroking on the hair on his nape casually.

Derek hummed happily, he always loved it when she did that. "Okay now sleep." He whispered before positioning them so they were both laying down on the couch, him spooning her.

Meredith curled up nicely, rubbing her eyes a little before nodding, "Mmhm, I will sleep, wake me when the car comes, I am kicking it." she mumbled, laying her hands over his arms, giving them a soft squeeze

He smiled and kissed her nape. "Yes dear." He breathed before closing his eyes.

Meredith sighed shutting her eyes, snuggling her ass up to her husband, slowly drifting off to sleep, snoring.

Derek groaned when she pressed her ass up against him. "Evil woman." He muttered and sighed.

Meredith chuckled a little, "You got me into this position, hon." she pointed out with a grin.

"I thought you were sleeping?" He chuckled. "And you didn't have to /snuggle/ your ass to me." He grumbled.

Meredith laughed a little, reaching behind to pat on his ass softly, "It is okay, it is okay." she cooed with a chuckle.

"Sure. You're not the one who's got an...issue." he mumbled, pressing his face into her neck. "Now sleep, you evil woman."

"Okay, okay." she laughed, shaking her head at him before sighing, shutting her eyes, and holding onto his hands.

Derek closed his eyes and rubbed her arms softly as they drifted off to sleep.

Meredith fell asleep like a light, snoring softly in his arms, snuggling up close to him.

He drifted off after she did, falling into a peaceful slumber with her in his arms.

The car was here in about three hours, the delivery man walked up to their front door and gave it a polite two knocks.

Derek was out cold and even snoring a little. He pulled his wife closer and slept soundly, not even hearing the knocks on their door.

The delivery man got tired of waiting, he left the keys into the house through the mail hole and then left with the car outside by Meredith's car

By the time Derek woke up, the sun was already setting. He blinked eyes open only to close them again to bury his face in her neck. "Hmmm.." he moaned as he wrapped himself tighter around his wife.

Meredith snuggled up closer to him quietly, rubbing her eyes open, looking around and then staring at the time, "Hmm, it is late now.."

He hummed and rubbed his face between her shoulder blades. "Sleep." He mumbled.

"Your car." She mumbled, turning to look at him, "Dummy, wake up."

"S'not here yet." He breathed, pressing his face in the middle of her chest. "Sleep."

Meredith shook her head at him, "My boobs hurt, Shepherd, get out of there." She mumbled, frowning

"Sorry." He mumbled and placed a light sleepy kiss on her boobs and turned to his other side instead, facing the back of the couch with a pout on his face.

Meredith sighed at him, kissing his cheek before getting up, rubbing on his back, looking out of the window, "Babe, it is here."

"No it's not." He grumbled and turned to his tummy, his face flat on the couch, his hair sticking out in all directions.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say." She chuckled, shaking her head at him before standing, going to grab the key from the ground

"Come back here" he breathed and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

Meredith laughed at her husband, "Fine, fine." She mumbled, walking back to him

He turned and opened his arms for her, all with his eyes still closed.

Meredith laughed at her husband, shaking the shiny new key in his face

At the sound of the keys his eyes popped open. "Really? When?" He sat up quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven is here! Merder gets to test out their brand new sports car. And...adult content towards the end. Just a warning. xD **

**Enjoy and Mc on!**

Meredith smiled at him, shaking it at him, "How would I know, dummy, I was sleeping."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see it!" He jumped off the couch excitedly and took her hand and pulled her to the front door.

"I was waiting for you to wake the freaking hell up. "She chuckled, shaking her head at him, following after him dumbly.

He threw open the door and grinned. "Look at that, Mer." He breathed, as he led her outside, not caring that he was walking barefoot.

Meredith shook her head at him, following after her husband after slipping on bedroom slippers, "Yay, you."

He walked around the car, admiring its curves happily. "Amazing." He smiled. "Unlock it Mer."

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at him before pressing to button to unlock it, "There."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get in!" He waved her over as he got into the passenger side, wanting her to get the first test drive.

Meredith raised a brow when he got into the passenger's seat, shaking her head, "I don't want to crush it." She mumbled

"You're not going to. Come on." He called her over. "Come put your pretty butt in here."

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at him before getting into the car, pressing the button to have the roof off, "I will laugh so hard if it rains."

"It will not. Or if it does, just put the roof back on." He grinned as he buckled his seat belt. "Let's go, Dr. Grey." He winked at her.

Meredith chuckled and nodded, "You are so lucky I am wearing a bra." She mumbled, driving out of the lot

His brows furrowed. "What's the connection with your bra?"

"If I am not wearing a bra, I won't get out." She mumbled, shaking her head at him, trying to figure out how the drive works

"We're testing our new car. It's not going out." He shrugged. "Here." He helped her with the console and put it in drive.

Meredith nodded with a smile, "Thank you." She mumbled, driving out of forest,

"Hear that engine?" He grinned. "It's nice, huh?"

Meredith shrugged a little, "I have got no idea, and I don't care either." She chuckled, shaking her head

"That's so sad." He grumbled. "Don't you feel how awesome it is?"

Meredith laughed softly, "As long as you are happy with it, it is fine." She nodded, patting his knee.

"It's the best." He smiled happily and enjoyed the ride. "Where are we going?" He chuckled.

"I have got no idea, you want to drive?" She asked, looking at her husband when it was at a stop light, "Wanna?"

"Okay!" He exclaimed as he quickly got out of the car and went to the driver's side.

Meredith laughed, getting out to jump into the passenger's side, buckling herself up.

Derek slid behind the wheel and buckled up. When the light turned green, he zoomed away with the biggest grin on his face.

Meredith smacked his arm, "Way too fast, Derek Shepherd!" She scolded.

"Oww!" He yelped and eased up on the gas. "It wasn't that fast." He mumbled as he rubbed his arm.

"You promised me so you better be good." She scolded, shaking her head at him

"Yes dear." He could not help but smile at her bossiness. When they were near the ferry docks he made a U-turn and drove toward home.

Meredith chuckled a little when turned, shaking her head before laying her head on his shoulder, "I can live with this, I am closer to you now."

Oh so that what /you/ like about this car?" He smirked, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Mmhm, because I have a head rest now." She chuckled, smiling up at him, "You want to cook dinner?0

"Okay." He nodded. "Anything for you, Mer. What would you like to eat?"

"I mean, you could get take away or something if you don't want to cook." She offered, looking up at her happy husband

"No i can cook. Come on, what do you want?" He smiled at her sweetly. "We can stop by the grocery store."

"Don't know what you want. Ehm, anything you want to cook I suppose." She mumbled, kissing his shoulder, "Someone was a whiny brat about waking up a while ago."

"I was tired." He mumbled. "How about some grilled tuna?"

"Yeah, sure." She nodded with a little smile, kissing his temple, "Liking your new car?"

"Mmhmm." He grinned before smiling sheepishly. "I just remembered. I'm not wearing any shoes. I can't go into the grocery store."

Meredith laughed loudly, "I am in bedroom slippers, babe. I can't go in too." She chuckled, shaking it a little at him

He sighed. "Then we'll just have to go home and come back." He grinned, realizing that that would give him more time to try out his new car.

Meredith shook her head at him, "You just want to drive your car around, don't think I don't know you, Shepherd."

"Well we need some tuna for dinner." He shrugged innocently, as they neared their home.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at him, "Well, in that case, I suppose you won't mind if we take my car there."

"What? Why would we do that when we have car to break in?" He pouted. "Come on, my baby needs to go around for a bit."

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at him, "Yeah,yeah, right." she chuckled, kissing his cheek before getting out once he parked.

He grinned and killed the engine for the time being to go into the house and put on his shoes. "Mark will be so jealous." He snickered. "I won't be surprised if he ends up getting one too."

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at her husband, "You are one happy man now, aren't you?" she murmured, shaking her head at him a little before getting into her pretty heels that she seldom wear.

"Woah. We're just headed to the supermarket." He chuckled, eyeing her heels.

"Just thought that I haven't worn them in a while.." she murmured, smiling at him, "Look okay?"

"More than okay." He assured her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a hard, deep kiss.

"Hmm.." she murmured, hugging him close, stroking on his lower back as they kissed.

He drew her closer, his other had going into her soft hair as he deepened the kiss even more. He slipped his tongue past her lips, sliding it with hers as he backed her against the wall. He pressed his body to hers as he devoured her lips.

"God..." she murmured, leaning back onto the wall, feeling his body against hers, wrapping her arms around his neck, rubbing on his nape softly, and playing up with his tongue

He moaned blissfully into the kiss. "Mer..." he breathed before taking her lips once more. His hips rolling into hers involuntarily as the kiss started to become more heated.

Meredith knew that was the time to stop, gently placing her hands on his hips, pushing him back slowly, "Stop, babe, I am still." she sighed, biting down on her lower lip

He groaned and buried his face in her neck. "Yeah. Right...sorry." he breathed and smiled bashfully at her. "I got carried away." He pecked her lips once more. "Let's go?"

"I am sorry, sweetheart." she murmured, stroking his hair softly, kissing his temple, taking his hand, walking out of the house with him, "Let's go," she nodded.

"It's okay. You don't have to say sorry." He smiled and kissed her temple. He pressed the button to unlock the car and got in excitedly.

Meredith shook her head at her husband before getting into the car, pushing all her hair back before buckling herself in,

Derek watched with lustful eyes as she slid in. "God you look so hot getting into this car." He breathed before pulling her in for a quick but hot kiss.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at him, "I am not hot." she mumbled, humming into the kiss, stroking his cheek a little as they kissed

"You definitely are." He breathed as he pulled back before things got carried away again. He started the car and drove off to the supermarket.

Meredith chuckled a little at him, shaking her head, relaxing as he drove to the supermarket in his sexy new car.

He enjoyed every bit of driving, smiling happily as he did so. When they got to the store, he put the roof back on and killed the engine.

"Really love your new car, huh?" she chuckled, shaking her head at him before getting out of the car, straightening herself out a little.

"How can you not? It's perfect!" He grinned and got out of the car. He smiled as he offered his arm for her to grab unto as they walked toward the entrance.

Meredith grinned happily when she realized how much taller she has got now that she was in heels, patting his arm before chuckling.

He nodded in agreement and kissed her cheek before grabbing a basket for the things that they will buy.

"I am taller now." She chuckled, grinning at her husband, patting his arm softly

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Yes you are." He nodded, even though he was still taller than her.

"I know you are taller." She mumbled, shaking her head at him before sighing

"No need to be upset, Mer." He smiled, stopping in his tracks and kissing her softly. "I love you, even if you're a bit shorter than me."

Meredith chuckled a little, nodding at him, patting his tummy, "On the bright side, Yang is shorter than me." She said with a grin

He laughed at that. "She is." He agreed as he led her to where they sold the tuna.

Meredith chuckled, "I miss siting in trolley and actually looking adorable to the others while I do that." She mumbled, sighing

"Mer, you're tiny, yes. But you won't fit in the trolley." He chuckled as he got two tuna fillets and put them in his basket.

Meredith laughed, "Exactly why I miss sitting in it." She chuckled, shaking her head at him

"I'll carry you around when we get home, how about that?" He grinned as he placed some other items in their basket.

"Nah, it is just different when you get to sit in a trolley and be pushed around." She chuckled, rubbing on his arm softly

"If you say so." He laughed. "Do you need anything else?"

"Tampons. Condoms. And fruit juice." She listed, nodding at her husband

"Right." He nodded as he followed after her. "Condoms." He mumbled.

"I am sorry, I just... Am not ready to get pregnant again yet." She said sadly, looking down

"I know." He murmured and kissed her cheek. "I'm just used to not wearing any now. It feels better. Maybe we can get the super thin one?" He asked hopefully.

Meredith nodded at her husband, kissing his arm, "As long as none of you get into me." She mumbled, rubbing his arm, "I am sorry.."

"Okay." He rubbed her back gently. "Hey..don't be upset okay? It's alright." He smiled.

"Yeah, okay.. I will try." She chuckled, smiling at him before looking at the wall of condoms, "Which one?"

"That one." He pointed at the one that says 'super thin.' "Unless you see another one you like." He shrugged. "you'll be feeling it too.."

"Yeah, I am okay." She nodded with a little smile, rubbing his lower tummy with a grin, kissing his cheek

"Good." He smiled and grabbed five boxes of it and dumping it in their basket. "Tampons next. Lead the way." He smiled cheekily and dropped a kiss on her neck.

"Five boxes? That is 50 pieces.. The cashier is going to think that we are crazy." She chuckled, shaking her head at him, making a turn for the tampons

"We need some at home and some in the office." He shrugged. "Nobody would care."

Meredith laughed, nodding before grabbing two boxes of tampons, nodding at her husband

"What kind of juice do you like?" He asked as they made their way to the juice isle.

"Sparkling one and I want latte." She mumbled, "Buy the can ones." She pointed out, walking with him

"Yes dear." He chuckled, grabbing the ones she liked. "Anything else, my darling wife?" He grinned.

Meredith chuckled, hugging his arm close to herself, rubbing it softly, "Nope, love you though."

"Love you too, Mer." He smiled and kissed her temple as he led her to the cashier who tried his best not to laugh at the five boxes of condoms they bought.

Meredith pursed her lips and shook her head a little, pulling away from her husband, smacking his arm softly before walking to the exit

"Ow!" He yelped and jumped away a little before hurrying after her. "What was that for?" He grumbled.

Meredith laughed loudly, shaking her head at him, "Didn't you see his face?" She chuckled, smacking his ass

"Ouch!" He pouted. "I didn't see anything." He huffed. "Stop hitting me!" He unlocked the car, placing the plastic bag in the trunk as there was no backseat in this car.

Meredith chuckled, pulling him for a sweet kiss to repay him for the smacking, pecking his lips before pulling back, "Made it up?"

He pouted and shook his head. "Nah uh."

Meredith sighed, "I will make it up to you when we get home, promise." She mumbled

"Like what?" He mumbled as he got in behind the wheel and buckled his seat belt.

"I will suck your huge dick." She murmured, licking her lips before biting down on her lower lip

"You don't have to." He sighed, patting her knee before starting the car.

Meredith chuckled a little, "I will do it and you will love it." She murmured, smirking

"Ohh okay." He chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot.

Meredith shook her head at him, "What's wrong, you can't stand?" she teases, creeping her hand to his crotch

"You know I can." He narrowed his eyes at her, his hand catching her wrist. "Later, okay?" He kissed her cheek.

Meredith chuckled a little, nodding, "Alright, don't want to hurt your pretty new car." she murmured, weaving their fingers together.

"You can have me all you want when we get home." He winked.

Meredith shook her head at him, laying her head on his shoulder as he drove about, giving his hand a squeeze, "I am changing my mind."

"I thought you wanted to make up to me." He pouted.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head, kissing his cheek, "Nope."

"It's fine." He sighed. "We can have fun some other time."

"I am kidding, pouty face, I will give you a good blowjob." she nodded, rubbing on his tummy

"You don't have to if you're tired." He smiled a kissed her cheek.

"I am not tired, babe.. I just woke up." she pointed out, shaking her head at him, with a smirk, moving down slowly.

"Okay." He nodded. "No pressure though. You're still recovering."

"I am okay, promise," she nodded, kissing his shoulder, getting closer and closer to his crotch

"Okay." He chuckled. "Ah ah. Behave." He caught her hand.

"Come on, you are really that easily distracted?" she asked, shaking her head at him

"No." He smirked. "You know I'm not distracted." He released her hand.

"Yeah? Then why don't you let me get you hard?" she asked, pouting, rubbing his tummy

"I am already hard." He smirked, all the talk about blowjobs and her hand on his thigh had an effect on him already.

"You are, huh?' she murmured with a wide grin, reaching down to feel his hard dick, 'You are right."

He chuckled, placing a hand on top of hers on his crotch. "For you, always."

"Hmm?" she chuckled, smiling at her husband, reaching for his tip, rubbing softly

He groaned and wiggled in his seat. "Mer..."

"Someone said that he would be fine." she teases, grinning at him.

"You started it." He moaned, his hips jerking up on their own.

Meredith grinned a little when he jerked up, shaking her head a little before kissing his cheek, "I will leave you alone for now."

"Hmmm evil." He groaned as he stepped on the gas a bit more so they can be home as fast as possible.

"Can't have you wriggling in your seat." she mumbled, stroking on his arm softly, smiling.

"Yeah. You're enjoying this. Just admit it." He grunted as his pants grew tighter down there.

"Just relax, you will get there, babe." she cooed to him, grinning at her husband, watching his erection stick up.

"Unzip my pants." He said hurriedly.

"Okay, honey. I am sorry." she mumbled, shaking her head a little before reaching down, unbuttoning it and then unzipping.

"Ohhh yeah...that's better." He sighed. He stepped on the gas even more when they reached the part where the road goes up to the mountain to their land.

Meredith shook her head at him, leaning to kiss his cheek softly, laying back in her seat, not daring to do anything else with his dick,

In a few minutes they arrived home. Derek quickly parked the car and got out. "Get your pretty butt out here, Dr. Grey." He said as he closed his door and went to her side.

Meredith grinned and shook her head, opening the door, she pulling her legs out of the car, pulling his pants to drop them, taking his dick in her hand, giving it a soft squeeze, humming

"Hmm christening the new car. I like it." He smirked, stepping closer to her. He cupped her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her hotly. "Aren't you glad we don't have neighbors?" He grinned.

Meredith chuckled softly, shaking her head at him, grabbing onto his hips, holding him closer to herself, rubbing on his hips softly, pulling away from his lips and then kissing his tip.

He moaned, his straining cock all hard and eager for her attention. He held unto her shoulders and watched her with lustful eyes.

Meredith smirked up at him, grabbing onto his hips with both hands, taking his tip into her mouth, sucking on it attentively, looking up at him as she sucked.

"God Mer..." he groaned loudly. This was so freaking hot, her giving him a blowjob in their new car outside their home!

Meredith smiled, laying a gentle hand on his thigh, slowly swallowing more and more of him, almost getting to the base but not being able to handle it, pulling back a little, his dick down her throat, swallowing.

He whimpered, leaning his head by the window and his fingers buried in her hair.

Meredith started to bob her head slowly, grabbing onto his hipbones hard so that she wouldn't puke.

"Hmmmm..." he licked his lips and tried his hardest to stay still. "Mer..."

"Hmm?" she murmured, pulling back a little to look up at him, strings of saliva following.

He tugged on her hair to get her to move a bit faster. "So good.."

"Hmm..." she murmured, continuing to bob her head on his dick, sucking and swallowing.

He groaned as he felt himself get closer. His cock twitching in her warm mouth.

Meredith could feel him getting closer, grabbing onto his hard on, and continuing to bob

"Mer..." he hissed as the familiar pool of heat gathered in his balls.

Meredith reached down to gently massage on his balls to get him heated enough.

When she grabbed his balls he went over the edge instantly. "Fuck!" He cried out and spilled into her mouth.

Meredith smirked as he came, pulling back from him and then swallowing, grinning up at him.

"God that was..." he panted, leaning heavily on the car as his cock still twitched

"Mhm, that was good." she nodded with a grin, sighing a little, watching his dick

"It was awesome." He grinned, bending down and kissing her thoroughly. "You are awesome." He chuckled.

"As long as you happy." she nodded, humming softly against his lips, kissing his cheek before standing, "Now, pull up your pants, Shepherd."

"Yes dear." He grinned, putting his pants back on and grabbing their groceries from the trunk.

**Thanks for reading! Leave us reviews. Tell us what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**In this chapter, Merder have a quite serious talk and then Meredith gets a taste of what she's been missing ~ alcohol. Enjoy and Mc on!**

Meredith smiled at her husband, kissing his cheek before helping him with a bag, walking with him into their house.

When they got in, he put the bags on the kitchen counter before turning to her. He pinned her against the fridge and devoured her lips.

Meredith dropped the bag she was carrying, luckily, the one with his condoms and her tampons, gasping a little before relaxing in his arms.

His fingers dug into her hair as he sucked on her bottom lip.

Meredith hummed happily, hugging him close, sighing happily, and slipping her tongue into his mouth

He smiled into the kiss and glided his tongue with hers. He pressed his hips into hers and angled her head a little so he could kiss her better.

Meredith sighed and pulled back, shaking her head at him, "No,no,no..." she mumbled, turning away

"Ssshh i know." He cupped her cheeks and rubbed his thumbs over them gently. "I'm just saying thank you for a while ago." He murmured and smiled sweetly at her. He gave her a couple more kisses before stepping back. "Want to help me with dinner?" He smiled.

Meredith sighed a little, nodding, "It doesn't feel good because I can't have a dick in me.." she murmured, shaking her head before kissing his cheek, "Yeah, okay, I will help.'

"I'd give you a proper thank you but you're..." he sighed and kissed her temple. "I'll make it up to you once you're done with your period, okay?" He murmured.

"Okay, alright." she sighed sadly, looking down before looking back up at him, stroking his hair and then tip toeing to kiss his forehead, "I hate it."

"I know." He nodded and rubbed her back. "Come on, help me with dinner. Food will make you happy." He smiled.

Meredith sighed and nodded, kissing his cheek before walking to the front of the house, sitting her heels down before going back to him

Derek pulled the tuna fillets out and started pulling out things from the pantry to make the marinade.

Meredith just stood there like a dummy after she was done with her shoes, not knowing what she could do to help..

Derek chuckled and waved her over. "We're making some mashed potatoes. Can you get four potatoes and peel them?" He smiled.

Meredith nodded and walked over, grabbing the peeler, starting to do it as fast as she could which is really really slowly.

Derek laughed a little at her, pressing a kiss onto her temple, "At this rate.. we are gonna have dinner tomorrow." He teases, working on the potatoes for her with a knife

Meredith chuckled, shaking her head at her husband, "And you are a pro, using a knife." She mumbled, kissing him softly

"Only because my mom taught me way back then." He smiled and moved on to his second potato.

Meredith sighed when she finally finished that one, shaking her head at herself, "This sucks, and you do it."

"You can do it. You're good with your hands." He encouraged, handing her the last potato. "You just need to get used to it." He kissed her cheek.

"Don't want to." She mumbled, shaking her head at her husband, "I am done with this, there is no blood. I am bored."

He chuckled and shook his head at his stubborn wife. "Alright, I'll do it." He finished peeling the potatoes. He washed them and put them in the steamer.

Meredith nodded with a smile, hugging him from behind as he worked to get their dinner cooked

"We need to get the grill started." He smiled, kissing her cheek before getting the tuna from the fridge and going out to the backyard griller.

"Okay." She mumbled, following after her husband, kissing his cheek before following after him dumbly, not knowing what to do.

Derek fired up the grill and turned to wrap his arms around her as he waited for it to heat up a little. "Hey." He grinned and pecked her lips.

"Hey." She murmured, smiling at her husband, leaning up to kiss him softly, "Why are you so perfect in every way?"

"I'm not." He chuckled. "You know I'm not." He breathed and nuzzled her neck.

"You are. And it sucks to be your wife because it is so damn degrading." She mumbled, shaking her head at him

"I am not." He insisted. "I'm flawed just like everybody else. You're the one that's perfect." He whispered. "I'm so lucky to have you." He said sincerely and kissed her softly.

"Tell me a flaw of yourself then." She mumbled, looking at her husband, wrapping her thin arms around him

"Well..." he sighed and nuzzled her neck. "I had a wife that i did not tell you about. And i could be mean when i get mad." He kissed along her jawline. "I'm stubborn." He murmured and grinned. "But you keep me in line."

"Pretty true, you made me a dirty mistress." She mumbled, shaking her head at him, ruffling his hair and then kissing him softly, "since when am I able to keep you in line?"

"You know it wasn't like that." He sighed. "I was going to tell you. Addison just beat me to it."

"Yeah... Okay. I was still a dirty mistress." She mumbled, shaking her head at him

"There was nothing dirty about you. It was my fault." He sighed as he turned to put the tuna on the grill. "I was scared that if i told you, you would hate me and i did not want to lose you."

"You should have told me at the bar, then I would have never hooked up with you." She mumbled, shaking her head a little, tying her hair up into a bun

"Right." He mumbled and turned to flip the tuna.

Meredith chuckled a little when he got sad, walking to him, hugging him from behind, "And I would be the most miserable woman now."

"You don't have to down play it. I know i fucked up." He sighed. "Will you watch these for a second? I need to get the potatoes." He mumbled.

"Hey. Look at me." She mumbled, grabbing onto his cheeks, making her look at him, "Listen up, it is done with. Shh, you are fine. It is okay.

"What i did is never going to be fine, Mer." He sighed, pressing his forehead to hers. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me and i hurt you." He murmured as he closed his eyes. He knew she had forgiven him long ago, but it did not change the fact that he still felt bad about it.

"It is okay, you were separated with him anyways.. what I got mad at was how you told me that you wanted to be with her..." She sighed a little, leaning to kiss him softly, stroking his cheek a little, "Was I that bad that you wanted to go back to someone who cheated on you?"

"No." He answered immediately, shaking his head vehemently. "That's not it at all. I was...i was trying to...i thought i owed it to myself and to Addison to give it another try. I thought i could go back to trusting her and..." he shook his head and smiled ruefully. "But i was already so in love with you. Every day i thought about you. And how much you hated me." He sighed.

Meredith sighed, kissing his cheek softly, nodding at him, "Yeah, okay. I understand now and by the way, I hated the shit out of you for leaving me like that." She murmured, smiling a little, "You were a fucking dick, I swear."

"I know." He murmured and buried his face into her neck. "M'sorry.." his voice was muffled in her skin.

"You are forgiven, sweetie." She murmured, kissing his head, stroking his hair a little, "Now go get the potatoes."

"Okay." He nodded and smiled a little before going back inside to tend to the potatoes.

Meredith smiled a little at her husband, sighing, he would never understand how bad she felt when he told her that he couldn't just leave Addison and that she was family... She shook it away a little before continuing to look at the tuna on the grill

Derek turned the stove off and came back outside with a plate for the tuna which will be done in a few minutes.

She mentally was prepared to give up on him, and that hopefully, he would be nice enough to move back to LA so that she doesn't have to face him... She sighed a little, biting down on her lower lip, trying not to think about it.

"Hey." His brows furrowed at her. "You okay?" He murmured, pulling her close and kissing her cheek.

Meredith nodded a little, leaning back onto her husband, relaxing a little, "Just.. thinking about the past." she murmured, sighing before turning to hug him, "Thanks for not leaving Seattle."

"Like you said, it's in the past. We're here now, that's what matters, right?" He smiled a little and pressed his cheek to hers.

"Yeah.. We have just, been through so much I think no one can break us up now." she sighed, hugging him tightly, looking up at him with a smile

"That's right. I'm going to be here for you always." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Meredith smiled into the kiss before pulling him back, kissing his nose, "Get your tuna, we will kiss later." she promised, rubbing on his tummy

He chuckled a little at that. "Yes dear." He pecked her lips once more before getting the tuna off the grill and unto the plate. He turned the grill of and led her back into the kitchen. "You want to mash some potatoes?"

Meredith smiled sweetly at him before following him to the house, tucking the loose hair behind her ears, walking to the kitchen, "Yeah, sure, anything to help you out." she nodded.

He smiled and dumped the soft and cooked potatoes into a bowl. He put some salt, butter and some pepper on it before handing her the mashing thing. "Okay, go for it."

Meredith smiled at her husband, taking the things and then sitting down, starting to mash the potatoes up.

As she did her mashing, Derek went to the wine rack to select a good wine to pair with their dinner.

"Finally gonna let me have alcohol?" she asked, looking as he grabbed a bottle of a wine with a grin.

"Mmhmm." He smiled and picked a bottle and returned to the kitchen counter. He picked out two wine glasses from the cupboard and opened the bottle. He poured some for her and some for him.

Meredith grinned happily before grabbing her glass, downing the wine immediately, not even bothering to wait on it.

"Hey slow down." He chided with a soft laugh. He helped her with the mashing until it was done. "Do you want separate plates? Or we can share everything." He asked.

"Up to youuu, I get wine and I don't care about anything else." she murmured happily, pouring herself another glass

"Mer..slow down, okay?" He reminded gently as he decided to just share everything. He gave her a knife and a fork. "Eat first."

"Okay, fineee." she mumbled, shaking her head at him a little before smiling, taking the fork and then feeding herself.

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed her cheek before cutting a piece of tuna and taking a bite. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it is okay." she nodded with a smile at her husband, leaning over to peck his cheek, "Thanks for dinner." she murmured

"Anything for you, Mer." He smiled and scooped up a few mashed potatoes and held it up to her lips.

Meredith smiled, finishing the little bite before going to grab her glass, taking a big gulp with a grin.

Derek chuckled at his adorable wife and took a sip of his wine too. "Hmmm. This is good, huh?" He smiled.

"As long as it is alcohol, yeap, it is good." she chuckled, smiling at him happily, taking a bite of her potato

"If you say so." He laughed and ate his tuna happily.

Meredith chuckled, leaning over to kiss him softly, "I love you, babe." she murmured, smiling at him

"Hmmm." He kissed her back willingly. "Love you too, Mer." He grinned cheekily.

Meredith chuckled, smiling at him, ruffling his hair a little, "Why do I even love you?" she teases, shaking her head

"Because i feed you?" He guessed playfully.

Meredith shook her head at him, "I can feed myself, for god sake." she chuckled, taking another sip of her wine

"Yeah with cold pizza and left over take out." He teased. "Because i give you awesome sex?" He guessed mischievously.

"I survive with those, no problem." she answered simply with a nod, "Wellll... sex..." she mumbled, "You are not very good at it." she murmured, trying not to grin

"Is that so?" He scoffed. "The why do you get hot every time i kiss you like this?" He said before quickly pulling her for a hot, wet kiss.

"Meh, it is okay." she mumbled as she pulled back from him, looking at her husband, shrugging a little, continuing to eat.

"Yeah whatever." He chuckled and went back to eating too.

Meredith chuckled, shaking her head at him, "Alright, I lied, sex is pretty good with you."

"I know." He smirked, patting her butt playfully.

Meredith chuckled, shaking her head at her husband, wrapping her arms around him, sighing,

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Come here." He murmured, patting his lap.

Meredith smiled and nodded, climbing onto his lap, kissing his cheek

He wrapped his arms around her small frame and squeezed her tight. "Hmm i love you so much." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She murmured back with a smile, rubbing his arm softly, laying her cheek against his cheek, taking a sip of her wine, "I like alcohol."

"I know you do." He chuckled and ate some mashed potatoes before offering up some tuna to her.

Meredith smiled, taking the bite before sighing happily, "Thanks, babe." She murmured, laying her head on his shoulder

"Wine making you feel sleepy?" He smiled and pecked her lips even if she was chewing.

Meredith shook her head at him, "Why are you kissing me as I chew?" She mumbled, shaking her head

"Because i wanted to kiss you." He shrugged innocently and took a sip of his wine.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at him, "You are ridiculous." She mumbled

"You're my wife, i can kiss you whenever." He grinned and nuzzled her neck, rubbing his stubble to her soft skin.

Meredith pouted when he rubbed against her, "Stop, get shaved first.." She mumbled, groaning.

"Sorry..." he mumbled and moved his face away, rubbing his chin. "It's not that long." He sighed.

Meredith laughed, kissing his cheek softly, "You can keep it, and you just can't nuzzle me with it." She mumbled

"Fine." He sighed and rested his cheek on her shoulder instead.

Meredith smiled, kissing his cheek, "Good boy." She chuckled, finishing her wine

He laughed at that and hugged her close. "You are so adorable." He sighed and kissed her cheek.

Meredith chuckled, shaking her head at him, cuddling up close to him, shutting her eyes with a sigh, "Wine always makes me sleepy and clingy."

"One of my favorite kinds of Meredith." He chuckled, rubbing her back gently.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there! I am back! Thank my Derek for updating while I am gone! This chapter is where Derek goes back to work, enjoy and Mc on!**

Meredith laughed softly, shaking her head at him, hugging him close, and sighing  
"Are you full? There's one more bite of tuna." He murmured as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm.  
"I am done." She murmured, rubbing her tummy, shaking her head at her husband,  
"Okay. I'll eat it." He smiled and ate the last piece, along with the few remaining spoons of mashed potatoes. Then he finished his wine and poured himself a bit more.  
"I want more." She mumbled, holding her glass out to him, her hand already swaying about.  
"Just half a glass more, okay?" He chuckled, pouring a bit more in her glass. "Last night of vacation." He sighed sadly. "I go to back to work tomorrow."  
"I know. I will be here or maybe I can drive there and meet you." She chuckled, smiling at him, "Maybe." She murmured, kissing his temple  
"No you stay here and rest. You'll come back to work in three days. You need your rest." He said gently, pressing his face into her chest.  
"I am sorry; I will make it up when you get home if my vagina cooperates." She mumbled, kissing the top of his head softly  
"It's okay." He chuckled a little, patting her tummy gently. "We'll have some fun when you're ready. Maybe put that new sofa bed i bought to good use." He grinned.  
Meredith laughed a little, nodding at her husband, "Alright, alright. We will see when the time comes then," she nodded, sighing a little, laying back onto him.  
"Good." He smiled and trailed soft kisses along her neck.  
Meredith sighed, finishing her half a glass before looking up at him, pouting sadly, "Please?" she asked, swaying it at him  
"Mer, no more okay? You're already tipsy." He kissed her cheek.  
"Come onnnnn, please? Just one more." she mumbled, looking up at her husband, pouting overly.  
"Alright. Last one, okay?" He relented, pouring another half glass for her.  
Meredith nodded with a happy smile, nuzzling his neck a little before taking the glass, grinning at the glass of wine, her eyes already shut.  
Derek chuckled and held her glass for her, afraid that it might slip from her fingers. He kissed her softly.  
Meredith licked on her lips a little before bringing the glass to her lips, sipping on it slowly.  
Derek smiled and kissed her temple. "Hmmm you smell nice." He murmured and licked her ear.  
Meredith chuckled, shaking her head at her husband, humming before shutting her eyes, resting against him comfortably, "I love you, Shepherd..."  
"Love you too, Meredith." He hummed. "Sleepy now?" He murmured.  
"Mmhm," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him tightly, kissing both of his cheeks, sighing happily  
"Okay time for bed, honey." He chuckled, taking her glass from her hand and setting it down on the table. He stood up with her in his arms and made his way to the stairs.  
Meredith chuckled a little, opening her eyes to look at him, smirking happily, stroking his cheek gently, and "You are so pretty..." she murmured in awe.  
Derek could not help but laugh at that. "And you're silly when you're drunk." He whispered endearingly and kissed her temple as he went up the steps.  
Meredith grinned at him as he walked up, tapping his nose, pinching his cheek, pouting, "I am not." she huffed, burying her face into his shoulder  
"Yes you are." He snickered and playfully snapped his teeth at her fingers.  
"Ouchhhhh." she whined, frowning at her husband, patting his cheek  
"I did not even get your fingers." He chuckled at her whining. He pushed the door open with his leg and stepped into their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and hovered over her. "If you didn't have your period i would make love to you all night." He smirked and kissed her all over.  
"That is called raping!" she yelped at him, pointing her finger in the complete wrong direction at her husband, her eyes already shut, "Period hurts, it sucks."  
"It's not because you will be pulling me in for more. Alcohol makes you horny. We both know that." He chuckled and kissed her finger.  
"Raping me!" she yelled at her husband, opening her eyes to see him, poking his forehead, nose and then chin, "Raping is bad," she said seriously.  
"I am not raping you." He laughed and rolled off of her, lying on his back beside her.  
She shook her head at him, "Get you to jail, just like how you did when you speed like a fucking idiot, making me go to that place that smells like pee in my pretty dress." she mumbled  
"I would never do something like that and you know it." He pouted. "I would never force myself to you."  
"Kidding!" she yelped, sitting up with her hands in the air, laughing loudly at herself.  
Derek chuckled at his silly drunk wife. "Alright alright, come back here and cuddle." He pulled on her arm gently.  
Meredith nodded a little, yawning before lying by him, wrapping her arms around him, sighing as she shuts her eyes.  
"Love you, Mer." He whispered with a smile and kissed her softly.  
"I love you too, even though you have an afro when you wake..." she mumbled, looking at him  
He chuckled. "Yes yes. Now sleep." He pulled the covered over them and wrapped her up in his arms.  
Meredith nodded a little, burying her face into his chest, sighing happily.  
"Night, Meredith." He murmured, running his fingers through her hair.  
"Night..." she muttered before relaxing in his arms, falling asleep quickly, adorably.  
Derek smiled and nuzzled her neck and closed his eyes as well. It was not long before he too fell asleep, cuddled close to his adorable wife.  
Meredith slept happily in her husband's arm, snoring softly as she slept, hoping that she doesn't wake up.  
Derek woke up early next morning; the sun isn't even up yet. He had an early surgery scheduled for the day. He slowly rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom to shower.  
Meredith whined a little when he moved away, rolling to lie on her tummy, burying her face into his pillow, groaning.  
He took off the bandage on his forehead and checked to make sure that it was okay to shower before stepping under the warm water. When he was done, he dried his hair like always, putting mouse on it and combing it to perfection before coming out and getting dressed.  
Meredith didn't even budge, just lying on her tummy with her face in his pillow, snoring away happily, and her ass up in the air  
When he was done he went to crouch by the bed so he was face to face with her. "Mer, i gotta go to work." He murmured, brushing her hair away from her eyes.  
"Hmmm..." she hummed in her sleep before buying it back into the pillow, groaning, her hands searching for her husband in bed  
"Meredith..." he chuckled softly and rubbed her back. "I'm right here. But i have to go now." He kissed her cheek. "Take care of yourself okay? Eat." He whispered.  
Meredith sighed, shaking her head a little, starting to wake, grabbing onto the sheets, pulling it over her head, groaning sleepily.  
Derek laughed and shook his head. "Okay. Love you." He kissed the top of her head and headed it.  
Meredith sighed and rolled on her back when finally, her boobies hurt too much, still covered by the sheets, and she continues to sleep, curled up in a little ball.  
Derek got his bag and headed out. He hopped into his new car and drove to the hospital  
Meredith eventually got fed up, opening up her legs big, spread out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes half opened, "Hubbyyyyy." she whined.  
When he arrived at the hospital he was immediately rounding on his patients, checking on them and doing the pre-op for his scheduled surgery.  
Meredith sat up before realizing that he has gone back to work, shaking her head a little before getting up, removing her bandage, allowing herself a nice bath.  
Derek went to scrub in and operated on his patient. The procedure took a while, and by the time he was done it was past lunch time. He scrubbed out and fished his phone out of his pocket. 'Hey Mer. Did you eat yet?' He sent her a message.  
Meredith got out of the bath and just went to chill out in the living room, until she found her phone, "Oh... Haven't, can't be bothered to..." she replied, lying on the couch.  
He sighed at her reply and shook his head. He called her and waited for an answer as he made his way to the cafeteria to grab some lunch too.  
Meredith sat up on the couch, picking up the phone, knowing that she was in for a scolding, pouting at the phone, "Hey..."  
"Hey..." he smiled. "Did you sleep okay?" He asked gently.  
"Yeah, sleep was okay, you know what wine does to me." she murmured, pulling her knees up to her chest  
"Okay. So...any reason why you haven't eaten?" He stepped into the elevator.  
"Too lazy to cook..." she answered, "I have just been lounging around..." she mumbled, pushing her sexy blond hair back  
"There some left over pizza in the fridge. Just heat those up." He suggested. "Come on, you promised you'd try to take care of yourself more." He sighed.  
'Okay, okay... Please don't be upset, I will go grab it..." she mumbled, shaking her head a little before standing, going to the kitchen  
"Okay. Thank you." He smiled into the phone. "I'm just grabbing some lunch too." He told her as he grabbed a bowl of salad and a turkey sandwich.  
"Yeah?" she asked, smiling at herself, "You eating alone? Get Mark to keep you companied, babe..." she suggested  
"I don't know where he is. Probably with Lexie in an on call room." He chuckled.  
Meredith laughed softly, shaking his head a little, "Well... I didn't need to know that, anyone saw your fancy new car?"  
He laughed at that. "I would think so. I've been working though so i haven't talked to anyone yet." He said as he walked toward his office.  
"Busy husband of mine?" She chuckled before opening up the microwave, placing it on the counter to cool, leaning back onto the island.  
"Kind of." He smiled as he stepped into his office. "But more on the side of missing my wife." He grinned.  
"Aw, I miss you too, I promise." She chuckled, smiling at herself like a dummy, rubbing her eyes a little, "Can I get drunk?"  
"Mer it's still too early to get drunk." He chuckled. "And drinking by yourself is no fun." He said before shoving a mouthful of salad into his mouth. "Hmmm god I'm so hungry." He mumbled.  
Meredith laughed a little before nodding, going to take a bite of her pizza, sighing happily, "There, I took a bite."  
"The sofa is here." He commented, placing his lunch on the table before sitting down on it.  
"What color did you get?" She asked curiously, going to pour herself a glass of water  
"It's brown. And if you flip it open, the bed is blue." He answered before biting into his sandwich.  
"I see, I see." She mumbled, taking a sip and then frowning, "I miss you."  
"You do?" He smiled. It was rare that she said that.  
"Yeah... Kind of, after so long of being together and now, I am that free I have the time to think of it... I miss you." She confirmed, sitting on the counter  
"I miss you too, Mer." He murmured with a soft smile and finished his sandwich. "Did you take a shower?"  
"Took a nice long bath and didn't fall asleep so you better give me a trophy for that." She mumbled before laughing a little  
He chuckled. "Good job." He praised. "So..." his tone changed into that lower register. "What are you wearing?"  
Meredith laughed a little, shaking her head at the question, "Well... My very short running shorts and a white tank top, without bra." She answered with a smirk  
"Hmmm sexy." He grinned, licking his lips. "I wish i could kiss you right now." He sighed.  
"I wish and I can kiss you too..." She murmured, sighing a little, rubbing her eyes, "I am not finishing my pizza..."  
"Why not?" He frowned. "Come on, you can do it. You love pizza." He urged.  
"Don't want to... I will eat it when I feel like it..." She murmured, sighing a little, "Don't worry about me..."  
"I'm always going to be worrying about you." He mumbled as he went to flop back unto the couch.  
Meredith sighed, "Don't be worried. I am okay." She murmured, smiling a little, kicking her legs in the air  
"Okay..." he sighed. "I have to check on my post ops soon." He mumbled reluctantly.  
"Okay, babe. You can go do your work." She nodded, smiling at herself  
"Alright. You rest up. I'll be home for dinner. Love you, Mer." He smiled before saying bye and hanging up.  
"I love you too, bye." She murmured, smiling a little before hanging up, finishing her glass of water before walking upstairs  
Derek got out of his office only to bump into Mark who was all impressed and jealous about his new car.  
Meredith sighed, walking out of the kitchen, walking upstairs to their bedroom  
Mark kept budding him to let him drive the car around but Derek just laughed at his best friend and said no.  
Meredith sighed and started to work on the laundry since there was so much  
Mark huffed and muttered about him being a selfish dork before running off to answer a page. Derek chuckled and went to work, rounding on his post ops.  
Meredith threw them all into the washing machine before going to sit in front of the tele, watching it while waiting  
A while later, a trauma came into the ER. The guy fell down the stairs and hit his head. They paged him because the patient had sustained a brain bleed. Derek asked Kepner to prep the patient as he went to look at the scans.  
Meredith sighed when it was done; she was bored, like really bored... She was thinking if she should head over to the hospital...  
He scrubbed in a few minutes later and worked on saving the guy's life.  
"Can I go find you?" She texted him, sighing a little when she went to get the laundry out  
Derek worked diligently to stop the bleeding, teaching the intern and Kepner as he did so. He heard his phone chirp but he figured it was just Mark bugging him about the car again so he ignored it. And then the patient coded so they worked on trying to bring him back.  
Meredith sighed and decided to just take a nap instead, rubbing her eyes, lying in bed, curling up into a ball  
Thankfully then guy pulled through and lived. It was almost dinner time when Derek scrubbed out. He excitedly went back to change out of his scrubs. He could not wait to see his wife. He hurriedly left the hospital, passing by the nice Thai place near the ferry dock to get some take out for dinner and went straight home.  
Meredith sighed in her sleep, turning in her position before sitting up, rubbing her eyes, looking around, and frowning when she didn't see her husband.  
Derek drove off once the ferry docked, wanting to be home as soon as possible.  
Meredith pouted in bed, still wearing what she described, covering her face with the sheets  
He arrived moments later. He stepped into the house with the bag of their dinner. "Mer?" He called.  
Meredith smiled, sitting up, stretching out, "Here!" She called out happily  
Derek grinned and quickly took off his coat and dumped his bag on the couch before running up the steps with the bag of food. "Hey." He smiled widely upon entering their room. In a few steps he placed the bag on the side table and jumped into the bed on top of her. He pinned her down and kissed her thoroughly.  
Meredith chuckled as he appeared by the door, smiling at him, raising a brow when he ran to her, wrapping her arms around his neck, embracing the kiss.  
"Hamm god i missed you." He breathed and went back to kissing her passionately.  
"I missed you too." she whispered with a smile, looking into his eyes when he pulled back, "I love you, so much..."  
"Love you too, Mer." He smiled down at her, tenderly brushing his thumb over her swollen lips because of the kiss. "So what did you do all day?" He asked and pecked her lips once more.  
Meredith licked her lips a little, reaching up to stroke his cheek, "Did laundry and took a long ass nap..." she chuckled, smiling.  
"Sounds exciting." He grinned and kissed along her jaw. "Hmmm..." he hummed happily as he sucked on her pulse point.  
Meredith shook her head at her husband, smiling at him though, letting out a soft hum before gently pulling him back, shaking her head a little.  
"What?" He frowned. "No kissing?"  
"Yeah, kissing but no making your wife horny." she mumbled, shaking her head at him a little  
"Oh. Right." he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He murmured and kissed her cheek before rolling to lay on his back beside her. "I got Thai for dinner, hope that's okay." He smiled as he took her hand and laced their fingers together.  
"Yeap that is okay." she nodded with a smile, squeezing his hand tightly before laying it on her tummy, turning to look at him, 'What about you? How was your day?"  
"Well...you know, normal busy day at the hospital." He smiled back at her, stroking her cheek with his other hand. "Mark would not stop bugging me to let him drive the car around." He chuckled.  
"Don't be mean, just borrow it over to him for like a second..." she mumbled, stroking the back of his thumb with her own, smiling at him,  
"Maybe when we go fishing, I'll let him drive for a bit." He said non-committedly.  
Meredith shook her head at her husband, kissing him softly, "Mean."  
"It's our car. And he can buy one on his own. He has more money than us." He shrugged and returned her kiss.  
"Okay, okay." she chuckled, smiling at her husband, "You want to have food now?"  
"I can eat." He smiled. "And you will eat because you only had half a pizza for the whole day." He pointed a disapproving finger at her.  
"I am sorry, okay? Wasn't hungry without you." She mumbled, shaking her head a little before sitting up, kissing his forehead  
"Okay, okay. But still you gotta eat." He murmured and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "So, dinner?" He smiled.  
"Mmhm, sure. We can have dinner." she nodded, before scooting off the bed  
Derek nodded and followed suit. He grabbed the paper bag of take out and took her hand as he led her back down to the dining area.  
Meredith smiled at him, following him down the stairs and to the dining room, hand in hand.  
Derek took out a pack or pad Thai, some spicy chicken curry that he knows she likes and a vegetable stir fry.  
Meredith smiled at him, sighing a little before laying her head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek  
He put a bowl of rice in front of her. "Eat first before sleep." He laughed softly and kissed her temple.  
Meredith laughed, smiling before getting up, putting a ton of the curry gravy onto her rice, licking her lips  
Derek chuckled and kissed her cheek before taking some of the spicy stir fry and shoving it in his mouth. "Hmm good."  
"Mmhm." she chuckled, smiling at her husband, taking a spoonful of her rice, "God, this is good..."  
"I know." He nodded in agreement. "Who spicy!" He chuckled and went to the fridge. "Want some beer?" He asked.  
"Beer? Nah, beer is not my kind." she mumbled, shaking her head at her husband, continuing to eat her rice, very readily handling the spice.  
"What about some sparkling juice?" He asked as he grabbed a beer for himself.  
"Yeap, that, that would be nice." she nodded with a smile.  
"Coming right up." He grinned and poured her a glass of the juice before coming back to sit beside her. "Try the noodles."  
"Yeah?" she chuckled before grabbing some of it, feeding herself, nodding, and "It is pretty good."  
"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and pecked her lips before eating some himself.  
Meredith nodded at her husband, patting his knee before chuckling continuing to eat.  
Derek was happy to see her eating quite a lot. It was a good sign. Meredith liked to eat. He sighed, happily as he ate and rested his head on her shoulder.  
Meredith finished up once she was done with the bowl of rice, burying her face into his neck, chuckling, and "I am so bloody full..."  
"That's because you just wolfed down your food without chewing." He teased, rubbing her back gently as he finished his food.  
"Totally didn't." she huffed, glaring up at her husband, narrowing her eyes at him.  
"You kind of did, Mer" He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "But it's okay, you were hungry."

**Thanks a ton for reading! Your reviews make us really happy! Please do leave us something!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay,okay. You guys are complaining that Mer isnt sweet enough so here is some sweet nothing after a little angst. Enjoy and Mc on!**

Meredith sighed and nodded a little, burying her face into his neck, "Don't even mention about it."

"Shh it's fine." He murmured. "You don't have to be upset." He turned and wrapped his arms around her.

Meredith sighed, "Now I feel guilty for eating all that..." She murmured, slipping out of his arms

"What? Why." He asked, not understanding.

"I don't know... It is not healthy and I am supposed to be eating healthy..." She mumbled, shaking her head a little, shuffling to the couch

Derek followed after her. "Hey..." he turned her around gently. "It's okay. The curry had some vegies in and you ate those. You can eat something healthy tomorrow." He murmured.

Meredith sighed a little, why can't he already have a child, things would be easier... She shuts her eyes and laid in her side in a ball,

Derek came back a few minutes later and crouched down beside the couch. "Mer..." he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back. "Hey..." he murmured with a small smile.

"Hey..." she murmurs, looking into her husband's eyes with a little bit of tears in her own, she was scared and lost, not knowing what to do, she doesn't like healthy food and yet, she needs to have those to have a child, a child! Can she even handle it?

"Tell me what's wrong..." he asked gently. "Why are you upset?" He murmured as he wiped her tears with his thumbs tenderly.

Meredith looked at him, shrugging a little, biting down on her lower lip, laying her hand over her husband's that was on her cheek, giving it a squeeze, looking down.

He sighed and climbed in behind her so his back was against the couch as he spoon her. He hugged her close quietly and kissed her cheek softly.

"I am sorry.." she whispered, biting down on her lower lip, laying her hands over his arms that were around him, shutting her eyes, tears falling out of her eyes

"What are you sorry for?" He asked confusedly. He turns her in his arms so he was looking down at her. "Meredith...what is it?" He was becoming increasingly worried. Why was she suddenly so upset?

Meredith shook her head a little, not sure of why or what to say, burying her face into his chest, continuing to sob silently, staying close to her husband.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Is it because of what i said? I was just teasing Mer." He whispered. "I'm sorry i made you upset. I didn't mean to."

She just was so stressed out thinking about what to do, with their plans of having a child, she was scared, upset, stressed out, she looked up at him as he spoke, shaking her head as tears continued to flow before going back to his chest

His brows furrowed with more worry when she would not tell him what was wrong but decided that he would not push her. Yet. He held her close. "Ssshh you're okay. I love you." He murmured sweet nothings to get her to calm down.

Meredith nodded a little at her husband, sighing a little as she continued to sob in his arms softly, shutting his eyes, biting down on her lower lip

"Ssshhh I'm right here..." he whispered. "Slow down. Breathe." He rubbed her back gently.

Meredith sighed, breathing slowly, shutting her eyes, and just trying her best to calm down like he said

He kissed her cheek and rubbed her back soothingly, staying there with her for as long as she needed.

Meredith eventually calmed down, looking up at him with red eyes, snuggling up close to him before burying her face into his chest, sighing.

"I love you, you know that, right?" He murmured and kissed her temple.

Meredith sniffled softly and nodded up at her husband, nuzzling her face into his chest, looking up at him.

"And you can tell me anything." He whispered gently, gauzing into her green eyes as he brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Yeah, just... I don't really know what is wrong either..." she murmured, frowning, kissing his chest before laying her cheek on his chest

He frowned and kissed her softly. "Okay. We'll just stay here for a while then." He sighed, cuddling her close.

Meredith smiled at her a little to reassure him that she was okay, looking into his eyes, "I am sorry, I got you worried..."

"It's okay..." he gave her a small smile. "Part of being your husband." He murmured and kissed her cheek.

Meredith glared up at him, narrowing her eyes, "Trying to imply something?" she mumbled, shaking her head at him

"What?" He shook his head innocently. "I meant i love you so of course i worry about you." He amended.

Meredith laughed a little, wiping her tears off, looking at him, "Can we sleep in the trailer tonight? I really need to go back to happy times now..." she murmured, hopefully.

"Yes, we can." He nodded and smiled. "Whatever you want." He breathed and pecked her lips.

Meredith nodded up at her husband, rubbing her eyes and then relaxing in his arms, shutting her eyes.

"Want to go to bed now?" He murmured, rubbing her tummy.

"Nah, we can just spend time together." She murmured, smiling at her husband

"We can cuddle in the trailer." He shrugged. "If you want."

"Yeah, okay." She mumbled before sitting up, rubbing her eyes

"Okay." He smiled and sat up to. He kissed her cheek before standing up. "I'll just go get extra pillows and another comforter. It gets chilly in there." He said before going up the stairs.

Meredith nodded at her husband, smiling a little before walking out towards the backyard after grabbing a bottle of wine

Derek joined her in the trailer after a while. He arranged the pillows and blankets so they could get comfortable. "So you brought wine?" He chuckled a little.

Meredith grinned and nodded at her husband, "Hopefully this isn't an expensive one..." She mumbled, not knowing much about high class stuffs

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." He smiled and patted the space beside here. "Come here and share." He chuckled.

Meredith laughed a little before sliding by him, two glasses in her hands, sitting by her husband,

Derek took one of the glasses and sipped at the wine. "Hmm good." He smiled.

Meredith smiled a little, placing the wine by their bedside, sipping her wine a little, "I agree."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Love you, Mer." He smiled cheekily and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too." She murmured, smiling at him a little, stroking her hair softly, and downing her glass happily

"Not too much, okay?" He said gently as he sipped on his wine.

"Okay..." She mumbled, setting her glass aside, nuzzling his neck

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. He finished his wine and kissed her temple.

Meredith smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him, snuggling up close to him, shutting her eyes, "Don't want to shower?"

"I can shower tomorrow before i leave for work." He sighed; he was pretty beat for the day.

"Okay, Der, you tired?" she asked softly, frowning a little, kissing him softly before laying down by him.

"Just a little." He mumbled, setting his almost empty glass aside and pressing his face into her neck. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Meredith smiled at him a little, snuggling up close to her husband, shutting her eyes, her hand stroking his hair very slowly to soothe him.

"Hmmm that feels really nice." He murmured, curling around her tighter. Now that he was on a bed, his body is almost ready to shut down.

"I love you." she whispered with a smile, snuggling up close to her husband, shutting her eyes happily, "Sleep, I know you are tired." she murmured, chuckling a little.

"Love you too." He breathed, slipping his hand under her tank top to rest on her tummy. "M'kay." He nuzzled her neck.

Meredith chuckled a little when he got his hand on her tummy, shaking her head before humming, continuing to stroke on his pretty hair

"Hmm nice." He mumbled as he wedged his leg in between hers.

Meredith smiled at her husband, relaxing under him, shutting her eyes, running her hand through his hair slowly.

It was not long before Derek was fast asleep, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Meredith smiled at her husband, shutting her eyes as well, soon enough, falling asleep, and snoring softly with her hand in his hair.

He smiled in his sleep, just happy to have her near after a day alone in the hospital.

Meredith sighed happily, snuggling up close to him, snoring softly against his cheek, pulling the cover around them tighter.

Derek woke up bright and early next morning. He had to go to work again. He groaned and nuzzled her neck, wishing he didn't have to go.

Meredith smiled a little in her sleep, snoring a little more louder, hugging him tight

He lingered a whole before sighing and easing away from her carefully. He pulled the covers to cover her from the cold and went up to get ready for work.

Meredith sighed a little, curling up into a ball in her sleep just like every other morning when he leaves first, continuing to snore softly

He came back all showered and dressed for work. He kissed her temple. "I'll call you later." He murmured. "Take care of yourself, okay?" He told her gently, even though she probably didn't hear him.

Meredith hummed as a response, hugging the pillow closer to herself, nuzzling her face into the sheets, snoring softly as she continuing to sleep, unintentionally ignoring her husband.

Derek chuckled and gave her one more kiss on her cheek before going out and driving off.

Meredith sighed, continuing to sleep happily, curling herself up nicely, snoring into the sheets, and looking like she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

When he got there, Derek went straight to the gym and had a good half an hour of working out. He took a quick shower after that and went to check on his patients.

Meredith woke up awhile later, determined to go find her husband in the hospital, sitting u and then walking towards the house, going to get a shower, moving like a zombie.

He scrubbed in for a scheduled surgery after rounding on his post ops. Torres was in there with him as they worked to fix a man's leg.

Meredith woke up awhile later, determined to go find her husband in the hospital, sitting up and then walking towards the house, going to get a shower, moving like a zombie.

As he was scrubbing out, Hunt paged him for a consult down in the pit. He wiped his hands dry and went to find him.

Meredith sighed as the water hit her, getting out soon after, dressing herself up in a nice romper.

As he was going to get some lunch, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number, waiting for her answer.

Meredith was just about out the door when he called, picking up and then smiling to herself, "Yeap?"

"Hey." He greeted with smile. "Did i wake you?"

"Nope, I was already awake." She promised, sitting by the bench where they wear their shoes

"Oh okay." He nodded, even though she could not see him. "Did you eat yet?"

"Not yet..." She murmured a little guiltily, leaning back into the wall, looking at the ground,

"Mer..." he pouted. "Have something delivered for lunch." He suggested.

"Okay, okay. I am heading out, going to do some shopping and then I will eat." She promised

"Alright." He smiled. "Have fun shopping. Love you."

"Okay, babe. I love you too." She murmured, smiling a little before pulling on her nice heels

"I'll see you later. Bye." He hung up the phone and got some lunch before returning to his office to eat.

"Bye, babe." She murmured before hanging up, standing and then walking out of the house towards her car

He ate his lunch and immediately started on several paperwork that he needed to read and sign.

Meredith got to the hospital in a while, getting into it, bumping into Bailey the first thing, assuring her that it wasn't for work, going up to his office

Derek was nearly falling asleep behind his desk with all the boring paperwork. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes before grumbling and slapping the folders grumpily.

Meredith opened the door to see him grumpy, pouting a little before opening it up, looking at his wife, "Hey..." She murmured

His head immediately snapped up at the sound of her voice. "Heeyy!" He smiled widely and stood up to meet he halfway, hugging and kissing her hungrily.

Meredith smiled widely when he became happy, hugging him tightly, letting him kiss her, knowing that he was probably having a bad day.

"Hi." He breathed and went back to kissing her deeply, his hands wandering all over her body, just getting his Meredith fix.

Meredith shifted a little as he touched her so suddenly, feeling a little uncomfortable, pressing herself close to him so that she doesn't move away, sucking on his lower lip gently

Derek felt something off as he pulled away for air. "What's wrong?" His brows furrowed.

"Nothing, just a little to sudden and kind of weird because I am..." She mumbled, shaking her head a little

"Oh...sorry..." he smiled apologetically and pulled back a little. "I'm just really happy to see you." He grinned and pecked her lips.

Meredith smiled at him and nodded, stroking his hair slowly, "You looked angry, you okay?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist

"Yeah..." he chuckled. "The paperwork is just really boring." He hummed as he nuzzled his neck. Then he pulled back and narrowed his eyes at her. "You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

Meredith sighed and nodded a little, "Yesh... I will grab some food and then come back up." She murmured, nodding at him

"I'll go with you. To hell with those papers." He said and took her hand and led her out his office.

"Derek shepherd. Stay here and do your work, when I come back, I will sit on your lap okay?" She promised, looking at her with a smile

"Fine." He sighed and trudged back to his desk and sat on his chair. "Now go get your butt in the cafeteria and get some food." He said. "Get some fruits." He added.

Meredith nodded at her husband a little, kissing his cheek before letting him go back, going to the elevator

He went back to reading over and signing the remaining papers as he waited for her return.

Meredith got herself a hot dog bun before getting him a fruit bowl before going upstairs into his office

He smiled as she came back. "Come here." He patted his lap.

Meredith laughed a little, "And now, I regret." She teases, walking to his side anyways, sitting on his lap

He chuckled and kissed her neck as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Eat."

Meredith chuckled, kissing his cheek softly before opening the plastic wrap, taking a small bite

He pressed his cheek against hers as he signed the papers with his right hand.

Meredith smiled at her husband, shaking her head a little, "Really want me to sit here?"

"Mmhmm." He hummed a little distractedly as he read another report.

"I can move aside and let you work." She offers, smiling at him, kissing his cheek

"No." He murmured and signed the last paper and dropped his pen to the table. "I'm done." He grinned, adjusting her on his lap and hugging her properly. "You okay?" He asked softly.

Meredith smiled a little at him and nodded, "Yeap, I am okay. You?" She asked, placing her bun down adjusting his paper work to tidy the table up a little.

"I'm okay." He smiled. "Went for a workout this morning." He told her proudly.

Meredith laughed a little, laying her hand on his tummy, rubbing a little, "Can't tell the difference yet."

"You just wait." He smirked and picked his fork and speared a pineapple from the bowl. "This is for you, you know." He chuckled holding it up to her lips.

"Ass. You told me that it was for you..." She mumbled, pursing her lips at the pineapple, "Sour."

"I never said it was for me. I just said to get some fruits." He mumbled and took a bite of it and chewed. "It's not." He shook his head. "Come on, fruits are good for you."

"Fineeee." She mumbled, taking the cube and then chewing on it, laying her head on his shoulder, chewing slowly

"See, not sour." He smiled and rubbed her tummy. "Do you still have cramps?" He asked softly.

Meredith scrunched her nose at him and nodded slowly, "Yeap, just a little only though." She murmured

"Okay." He nodded. "Finish your hot dog." He chuckled.

Meredith nodded at her husband, taking a small bite before looking back at him, "Controlling my life."

"Looking out for you." He volleyed back and kissed her shoulder.

Meredith laughed a little, nodding at her husband, continuing to eat her bun.

"So you missed me, huh?" He smirked as he rubbed his hand up and down her thigh.

Meredith laughed, "I was just bored." She mumbled, shaking her head at him, kissing his dirty smirk o

"Sure." He chuckled serving up another fruit to her, an apple this time.

Meredith shook her head at him, taking the apple in her mouth, chewing on it

"Love you." He smiled and pecked her lips. "I have a tumor removal in an hour. Are you going to stay here? You can sleep on the new bed."

"I wanna watch, miss watching you in surgery." She murmured, smiling a little at her husband, kissing his shoulder

He grinned at that. "Then you can watch. I'd let you scrub in but Bailey might kill me." He sighed.

"No neruo for me, remember?" She murmured at her husband, looking at him before kissing him softly, "Good luck, handsome."

"Right." He sighed and smiled a little. "Thanks, mer." He kissed her softly.

"Sure thing, babe." She murmured, smiling at her husband, kissing him softly, "Now?"


	15. Chapter 15

**I was busy just now with some schoolwork and I thought I wouldn't be able to update but here we are, Chapter 15! Mer gets sensitive cause of the lost baby and some smut at the back to be continued, review please! Enjoy and Mc on!**

He laughed softly. "In a bit. Finish your food first." He told her firmly.

Meredith sighed before nodding at him, continuing to eat her bun.

He smiled and rubbed her sides as he nuzzled her neck.

Meredith smiled at her sweet husband before finishing her bun

He silently pushed the fruit bowl to her once she was done as he trailed kisses along the slope of her neck.

Meredith hummed a little, nodding at the bowl, poking one up to her mouth before laying the back of her head on his shoulder

"Hmmm you smell nice." He hummed and his tongue darted out to lick her earlobe.

Meredith laughed softly, shaking her head at her husband, relaxing under his touch, "Not yet, you know that..."

"But you taste so gooood..." he whined playfully, running his hands down her sides sensually.

"Babe, behaveee." she mumbled, kissing his forehead, stroking his cheek softly

"I better get some sex when you're done." He pouted.

"You will, we both know that." she promised, kissing his pout, gently stroking his pretty hair back

"Yeah and I'll hurt you again." He sighed.

Meredith sighed a little, nodding, "Yeah... I brought the extra big tampons this time so hopefully it will help me at least a little, it just always hurts so bad..." she murmured, burying her face into his neck

He raised his brows at that. "There are extra big tampons?"

"Yeah, for people who were pregnant." she mumbled, shaking her head a little at him,

"Oh..." he sighed and nodded in understanding. "We'll use lots of lube too." He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. Then his pager beeped, telling him that it was time for him to scrub in.

"Okay, don't feel bad, okay? I know I look like I am in a lot of pain..." she murmured, sighing a little, "But trust me. Nothing is as bad as losing a child so I guess you can say I am numbed now, go, and go save a life." she said firmly, kissing his nose

He sighed and kissed her softly. "Okay. I'll see you in the gallery?" He smiled a little.

"I will be there." she promised, standing up with her bowl of fruits, kissing his nose, "Go on."

"Alright." He stood up and pecked her lips once more before going off to scrub in.

"I love you." she whispered with a smile, sitting back onto his chair, continuing to munch on her fruit

"You too." He called back and closed the door behind her before making his way to the OR. He scrubbed in and talked to the resident on the case about what they were going to do before going in opening the patient's skull.

Meredith finished with her bowl of fruit obediently before getting up, adjusting herself on heels before walking up to the gallery, sitting down by Izzie who had nothing better to do.

In the middle of surgery, Derek looked up and smiled and winked at her before turning back to his work, teaching the resident along the way.

Meredith laughed a little at her husband, shaking her head a little before getting up to go get herself a drink, coke zero and then going back to her seat, watching him work.

He got the tumor with no problem and began closing.

Meredith sighed a little, missing those days where she got to work by him, shaking her head a little before smiling.

The surgery took almost four hours, but now he was done and he saved the woman's life. He looked up to his wife and motioned for her to meet her outside before going to scrub out.

Meredith nodded a little at him before getting up with her bottle of pop, walking down to the outside of the scrub room

He came out to meet her a few seconds later. "Hey." he grinned and kissed her.

"Hey, good job." She murmured, her free hand reaching behind to rub on his back

"Thank you." He smiled and pecked her lips once again. "I'm done for the day. Do you want to go somewhere?" He asked as he took her hand and led her toward his office.

Meredith smiled at him, kissing his cheek softly, laying her head on his shoulder as they walked, and swinging their hands a little, "Where do you have in mind?" she asked

"It is too early for dinner..." She mumbled, looking at him, hugging him close, and shrugging

"I didn't have anything in mind." He replied with a shrug as they stepped into the elevator.

"Hmm." He nodded. "We can just head home." He mumbled.

"Boringgggg." She chuckled, smiling at him, "Kidding, home?"

"Well i was asking you where you wanted to go." He pouted as they stepped into his office and he started changing out of his scrubs in front of her.

Meredith laughed a little, smiling at him, sitting herself down on the couch, knowing that he was doing it on purpose.

He got dressed, putting his jeans back on and his blue shirt and then his jacket. "Done." He grinned.

Meredith smiled up at her husband before standing up, nodding a little, kissing him softly, "You are so so dead once I am done with this." she mumbled

"What? Why?" He asked innocently.

"For changing in front of me like a douche." she mumbled, smacking his ass with a grin

"You liked that huh? Got you all hot and bothered?" He smirked.

Meredith laughed, "You mean that belly of yours? Nah uh." She teases, sticking her tongue out at him

"Whatever." He huffed and pouted before grabbing her hand and pulling out the room.

Meredith laughed with a grin at her husband, following him with a smile, "You cute ass."

"I thought you said nah uh." He smirked.

"Said you were cute. Doesn't mean anything other than that." She mumbled, shaking her head at him

"Fine. Be like that." He huffed.

Meredith laughed at him, kissing his cheek softly, "Mad?"

"You're mean.' He pouted and unlocked his car. "Wait. What about your car?"

"We can just leave it here." She nodded with a smile, kissing his cheek softly, "I love you."

"Yeah? How much?" He asked playfully with sad puppy eyes.

"A lot, okay?" She chuckled, getting into the car after kissing him thoroughly.

He grinned and got behind the wheel. But he did not start the car; instead, he grabbed her and kissed her hard and deep.

Meredith smiled a little at him when he got in, gasping when he pulled her in so quickly, hugging him close, kissing him back happily

He moaned happily as he slipped his tongue past her lips.

Meredith pushed her hand into his hair, continuing to kiss him

He groaned happily but was cut short with bailey knocking loudly at their window and glared at them.

Meredith pulled back quickly, looking down with super blushing cheek, "Shit..." She murmured

Derek grumbled and waved Bailey off with a pout which only made her glare at her more before she left and went to her own car. "Party pooper." He mumbled.

Meredith sighed and nodded at her husband, "It is okay, we can just go back home and do it there." She nodded

He sighed and nodded before starting the car. "You look adorable when you blush though." He grinned and kissed her cheek as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Meredith shifted uncomfortably, shaking her head a little, "Shush." She mumbled, pushing her hair back

"It's okay." He chuckled. "You blush every time we have sex. I see it all the time. No need to be shy."

Meredith sighed, shaking her head at him, turning to face the window, rubbing on her cheeks trying to get rid of it.

He frowned and took her hand in his and squeezed gently. "Hey look at me." He said softly.

Meredith turned to look at him, her blush still there but still a little lighter, looking at her husband. "Do I really blush when we have sex?"

"Mmhm. Always." He nodded. "You didn't know?"

Meredith sighed a little and shook her head, "Means that I am not comfortable around you..." She said softly, remembering something she read from a magazine

"Or you're too hot and bothered." He shrugged.

Meredith nodded a little, not agreeing, looking down at her lap, pulling away from him

"Hey now, come on. I was just kidding." He sighed. "Are you okay? You've been..." he trailed off and shook his head.

"I know..." She sighed, shrugging a little before pulling her knees up to her chest after removing her heels.

He pulled up on the side of the road and turn to her. "Meredith..."

Meredith turned to look at her husband, "Relax, continuing to drive, it is okay..."

"It's not okay. Last night you also got like this." He said quietly. "What's going on?"

Meredith sighed a little, shrugging, "I honestly don't know..." She murmured

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You have nothing to be shy about around me. You know that."

Meredith looked up at him and nodded a little, understanding what he was saying, "I have just being feeling a little low recently..."

"Okay." He nodded. "That's understandable. Just...I'm here." He squeezed her hand.

"I know you are here, I have been thinking too much, just this break, it is a little too long, I need to go back to work or else I will go crazy." she murmured, sighing a little, squeezing his hand back, as tight as she could

"Just two more days." He murmured. "And then you're back. But...its okay, you know? To be happy even after what happened." He gazed at her with his soft blue eyes.

Meredith looked at him, holding onto his hand tightly, looking at him, "I am trying but it is so hard, it is so hard because I know it happened." she murmured, frowning.

"I know. I know it is. I just...i wish i could help you." He sighed sadly.

"I wish I could too, honey. But for now, it is okay, just drive." she nodded, trying to give him a smile but failing, blowing a raspberry at herself before staring into space, trying not to cry

"Alright." He relented and went to drive once again.

Meredith sighed, looking down sadly her hand still grabbing onto his, shutting her eyes.

He held her hand all the way, only letting go for a few seconds if he needed his other hand to turn a corner. When they got in the ferry, he turned to her with a slight smile. "Do you want to go up?" He asked with a small smile, knowing that she loved the view.

Meredith shook her head a little, "I forgot my coat at home, it is okay, we can just stay here." she murmured, sighing a little, moving to hug onto his arm burying her face into his shoulder,

"Okay." He hugged her and kissed her cheek, not knowing what else to do or say.

Meredith hugged him tight, just staying herself close, wanting to make herself feel better,

"It's okay. You're okay." He murmured, running his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"I wanna feel better, but I can't, I just can't..." she murmured against his shoulder sadly.

"It's alright. It will take time." He said gently and kissed her neck.

"Derek, I am so sorry, okay? For spoiling so much time of ours even though I promised to have a good time together..." she sighed, pulling back a little, her arms still around his.

"Hey..." he smiled and cupped her cheeks. "It's okay. You don't have to say sorry. I understand now." He whispered.

"I don't know when I will feel better; maybe it will take my whole life... If that happens, leave me okay? You don't need to be with a sad woman. Moping around all day." she mumbled, rolling her eyes at herself

"What the hell are you talking about? I will never leave you." He shook his head vehemently.

Meredith mumbled a little before turning to bury her face into the head rest, groaning frustrated,

"You're stuck with me." He mumbled and rubbed her arm.

"Okay." she mumbled, shaking her head a little, "Why am I so upset!"

"Ssshh relax." He whispered and kissed her cheek. "How about we drink tonight huh? What do you think?" He smiled, trying to lift her spirits.

Meredith turned to smile at him a little, "I guess alcohol is the only way to make me happy, huh?" she mumbled, shaking her head sadly, looking down

"No, but maybe you need a break from all that thinking you said you've been doing." He mumbled.

"Nope, drinking is the only thing that can keep me away from thinking about It." she mumbled, shutting her eyes, reclining her seat down.

"We can do whatever you want." He mumbled as stared out the window.

"Drink, I want to drink a whole ton and you can't stop me." she murmured, looking at him

"You'll have to stop when you're drunk Mer." He sighed.

Meredith sighed a little and nodded at him, "Fineeeeee."

"Okay." He gave her a small smile before starting the car once again. He drove off the ferry and made their way home.

Meredith sighed a little, shutting her eyes as she leant back onto the seat, trying to relax herself a little

They arrived moments later. Derek parked the car and killed the engine. "We're here." He said.

"Mmhm." she mumbled with a smile at him, climbing out of the car, stretching her body out.

He got out of the car too and walked toward the front door. He opened it and waited for her.

Meredith walked into the house and got down from her heels, stretching herself out.

He took off his shoes and jacket and kissed her cheek. "I'll go have a quick shower." He said before going up the steps.

"Hey," she murmured, looking at him, "Want to do it together?" She asked, smiling a little

"Yeah okay." He nodded and smiled back. "I'll be right back."

"Huh? I asked if you want to take a shower together... But if you don't, it is okay..." she murmured, sighing a little, biting on her lower lip.

"Oh..." he chuckled softly, scratching his head. "I thought you meant drinking. We can shower together." He nodded and held his hand out for her. "Let's go."

"Do you want to..?" she asked softly, pulling her hand back a little, "If you don't want to... It is okay." she promised, sighing softly.

"Of course i do." He smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Come on." He took her hand and let her up the stairs.

Meredith nodded at him, taking his hand, walking upstairs together with him, biting down on her lower lip

He led her into the bathroom and turned to her. He smiled and pecked her lips as his hands started working on the buttons of her shirt.

Meredith smiled at him a little, wrapping her arms around his torso, letting him work on her shirt, looking into his pretty eyes, what is she doing to this man? Why can't she just be happy...?

Derek took her shirt off then reached behind her to unhook her bra before working on the zipper and button of her pants.

Meredith shook her head a little when she was naked, pulling him up before starting to work on him, kissing his neck softly

"Hmmm..." he hummed and bent his head to the side to give her more room. His hands stayed on her hips as she undressed him.

"Give me a second, okay?" she murmured, leaving her half undressed husband in the room, running into the bath room, "Don't moveee!" she called out, going to check herself.

"Wha-? Umm...okay...?" He mumbled confusedly and stood there like a good boy and waited for her.

Meredith came back with a grin after coming back from cleaning herself up, kissing his cheek before grabbing onto his shirt again, looking into his eyes, "I am cleared."

He raised his brows at that. "What do you mean you're cleared?" He asked confusedly.

Meredith smiled at him, continuing to unbutton his shirt, not bothering to pull it off, starting to work on his belt.

Derek shrugged and kissed her softly as he ran his hands up and down her sides lovingly.

Meredith dropped his pants down, reaching into his boxers for his dick, stroking on it softly.

"Woah...wait..." He yelped in surprise before understanding washed over him. "Ohhh you're /clear/." He grinned, his hands sliding up to cup her breast as his dick began to respond to her touch.

Meredith nodded at her husband, smiling a little before sighing, grabbing onto his dick, stroking on his huge dick slowly, kissing his cheek, "Please don't hurt me too much," she whispered, pressing her lips against his.

"I'll try my best..." He murmured before capturing her lips and kissed her passionately.

Meredith leant onto her husband, her hand still rubbing on his dick slowly in between them, sucking on his lower lip, licking a little.

He groaned loudly as his cock became rock hard under her touch. "Mer..." He breathed. "Bed."


	16. Chapter 16

**Love making time for MerDer, there is a surprise at the back, hope you will like this one. Keep the reviews coming, please! Thank you all who already have! Enjoy and Mc on!**

Meredith nodded a little at her husband before moving to lay on the bed, looking up at her husband, biting down on her lower lip hard.

Derek crawled on top of her and peppered her with kisses all over her body, getting her to relax.

Meredith rubbed on his muscular back slowly, humming with a smile, "Your workout gave you something right there." she murmured, slowly relaxing into the bed.

He chuckled and kissed her hotly. "Glad you like it." He whispered as his hands slid along her inner thigh.

Meredith nodded with a smile up at her husband, kissing his chin softly, letting out a soft hum as he touched her so delicately

He smiled and kissed along her jawline as his fingers slid along her wet folds. "Hmmm..." he hummed as he found her pulse point and sucked on it.

Meredith lets out a soft moan, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close to herself, her hips bucking up and down his fingers

He grinned against her skin. "Good?" He murmured as he pressed on her spot.

Meredith lets out a heavy moan, nodding at her husband, breathing heavily, whimpering in pleasure, "Der..."She moans, continuing to bucking her hips up and down.

"Yeah...?" He breathed licking his way down her chest. He circled his tongue around her nipple before closing his mouth around it. He started sucking as he pushed a finger inside her.

Meredith arced her body up once he suddenly pushed and sucked onto her, "Fuck!" she groaned, grabbing onto the sheets, fidgeting on the bed.

Derek jerked up and became still. "What? Did i hurt you?" He asked worriedly and slightly horrified as he pulled his hand away from her.

"No, no, Come back.." she murmured, looking up at her husband, smirking a little breathlessly, looking up at him with lush in her eyes, running her own hands down her body

He sighed in relief and slowly came back to her. He pecked her lips and gazed into her green eyes as he ran his thumb over her nipple. "You tell me when you need me to stop, okay?" He whispered.

"Just, take some time when you get to the real thing, give me some time to get around you.." she answered, nodding at him, pulling her hands away from herself, grabbing onto the sheets, shutting her eyes.

"Okay." He nodded and slid his hand down back to her core and pushing his finger back inside her, pumping slowly.

Meredith whimpered once he pushed his finger into her, groaning before biting down on her lower lip, "God..." she sighed, pulling him into a kiss.

He kissed her back willingly, his tongue dueling with hers as he pushed another finger into her.

Meredith lets out a heavy moan when he penetrated her even more, her hips being pushed up in the air, already starting to tighten around her husband

He nipped at her ear as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her.

"Fuck..." she groaned, coming instantly, bucking her hips up in the air, moaning loudly as she squirt around his fingers

He smiled and kissed her hard and deep as she came, swallowing her moans.

Meredith whimpered, reaching up to wrap her arms around him, grabbing onto his curls, her hips still continuing to buck up and down, riding her orgasm off.

He groaned as she grabbed his hair, his dick twitching he moved above her. He reached for a condom on the side table and quickly placed it on himself.

Meredith sighed, letting go of his hair, relaxing under his touch, shutting her eyes, relaxing a little, panting her way through her post orgasm.

Derek took the lube and put a generous amount on his dick and then some on her too. He parted her legs gently with his hand and kissed her cheek. "I love you." He murmured.

Meredith nodded at her husband, knowing that he would feel guilty if she showed too much pain, curling up her toes, opening her shut eyes, reaching down to hold onto his huge erection, opening her legs a little more, "Move closer.' she breathed.

He nodded and moved to kneel between her legs. He inched closer as he lifted her legs up with his hands, spreading her a little more.

Meredith smiled a little, "I love you too." she murmured, gently pushing his dick into herself, letting out a soft whimper, biting down on her lower lip, "Gosh.."

"Ssshhh slow down...relax..." he murmured and stayed still nonce he got his tip inside her.

Meredith nodded a little, stroking his dick that was only a little into her, biting down on her lower lip, "It is better this time... I promise." she murmured, in actual fact it was... the same.

"Ssshh it's okay..." he whispered, rubbed her inner thighs with his hands to comfort her as he pushed a little bit more into her and staying still once again, letting her adjust to him.

Meredith stayed still and lets him push into her, it hurts but she knew she was going to get used to it soon enough, she squeezed her eyes shut and nodded at him, "It is okay, babe..."

He nodded and slowly pushed all the way into her, moaning as her heat and tightness closed around him. "Oh god Meredith..."

Meredith lets herself adjust up to her husband, shutting her eyes tightly, "Fuck, fuck." she groaned, feeling the ring of fire come back up again, grabbing onto his hips.

"I'm sorry..." he breathed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek."Damn it, I'm so sorry..." he buried his face on the mattress beside her head.

Meredith opened her eyes immediately, laying her hand on his back, rubbing on it softly, "It is okay, Derek, it is okay. Calm down, okay? Give me a second to adjust and I will be fine soon." She promised.

He groaned and kissed her shoulder and stayed very still. He hated this. Why did he have to hurt her every time?

"It is okay, it is okay, it is starting to feel a little better now, I promise." she whispered, kissing his temple softly, stroking on his nape to calm him, "Shh..."

"Hmmm..." he rubbed her sides and kissed along her neck.

Meredith smiled as he calmed down, kissing his temple, letting him work on her, "Anytime you are ready, okay?"

"No...Anytime /you're/ ready." He murmured and kissed her sweetly.

Meredith smiled at him, kissing him back, nodding a little, "I am, promise." she whispered, stroking his cheek

"Okay." He breathed propping himself up on his hands and then pulling back almost all the way and plunging back into her.

Meredith lets out a moan, glad that it was okay now, just hoping that it wouldn't sore for later on, panting a little, "Go ahead, go fast."

"Fast...yeah okay..." he nodded and began to pick up his pace going in and out of her faster. "Ohh god..." he moaned.

Meredith moaned loudly, grabbing onto his hands, bucking her hips up and down to let him hit her spot, biting down on her lower lip

He kissed her mouth as he pushed harder into her angling his hips so he hit her spot every time. "Mer..." he groaned.

"You going to come..?" she asked, continuing to buck her hips up and down on her husband's dick, moaning loudly, happily.

"Mmhm..." he whimpered as he pounded harder and faster into her. He grabbed her ankles and held them up in the air so he could sink deeper into her.

"Fuck..." she moaned when he pulled her legs up in the air, letting him so it, continuing to buck her hips up and down, letting him work on it.

"Good?" He grunted above the slapping noises their bodies were making.

"Mmhm!" she moaned, bucking up and down, letting him fuck her, "Harder, harder, make me come."

He roared at that and put her legs upon his shoulders as his hands went to grip her hips to hold her in place for his hard thrusts. He fucked her fast and hard just like she asked for and every thrust was bringing him closer. "Come for me." He hissed.

Meredith nodded, moaning loudly as he continued to fuck her hard, bucking her hips up and down, finally giving in, tightening around him a huge number of times before letting out a little squirt, starting to calm.

Derek let go of his control once she started clenching mercilessly around him, his pounded into her frantically and then he too was coming so hard he could barely hold himself up, pouring a whole lot into the condom, crying out her name.

Meredith panted her orgasm off, feeling him come a huge ton into herself, moaning pleasingly, rubbing on his hand softly, "That was a huge load.." she murmured, smiling up at him.

His eyes went wide and quickly pulled out of her. "Oh god..." he cursed. "The condom tore." He groaned as he pulled it off himself. "Damn it." He said as he dumped it in the trash.

Meredith's eyes went wide, sitting up quickly, holding onto her lower tummy, it was a little sore but not as painful as knowing what might happen... She stood up and got out of bed.

Derek groaned and sunk to the bed, his face into the pillows. How could the condom tear? Now she hates him. "Fuck." He punched the bed.

Meredith walked straight into the bathroom, trying to clean herself up as much as possible, tears filling up in her eyes, locking the door before turning on the bath, praying and hoping that nothing will happen.

He stood up when she locked the door and didn't come out. He fucked up again. Why did these things kept happening to him. He cursed and angrily put his clothes back on, he needed to go out and get some air. He went down and out of the house, walking on the trail.

Meredith knew that it wasn't his fault, she wasn't going to blame him, she just needed to cool down and just, work things out by herself, she quickly filled the tub with the bubble bath, knowing that it was alkaline and would kill the sperms, just hoping and praying that it would work as she got in.

Derek walked and walked until he reached the lake. Then he sat on the bench and just...stared out into the horizon. She must be wanting to kill him now or never want to see him ever again. So he sat there and brooded.

Meredith shuts her eyes as she continued to sob about it, she told him, she told him that she wasn't ready, she told him that they would wait before they do it again, she sobbed and sobbed until she got tired, slowly drifting off.

He did not notice how long he sat there. But before he knew it it was so dark already. He decided to make his way back. He could just leave again if she wanted him to go away. Using his phone as a flashlight, he walked back into the path toward the house.

Meredith fell asleep in the tub, her body getting pruned from being inside the water for a long long time; she shifted a little, laying on her side, totally knocked out.

Derek arrived home and noticed that all the lights were still out. He went up the stairs and discovered that she was still in the bathroom. What is she doing in there? He got worried and rounded up the courage to knock on the door. "Meredith? Mer, look I'm sorry...i didn't mean for it to happen, okay? Do you want a morning after pill? I'll go get you one just...please come out already. You can yell and hit me all you want." He babbled.

Meredith woke when she heard the knock, looking around before getting out from the tub, pulling on her robe before opening the door, red eyes, pruned hands were visible, "I-I fell asleep in the bath.."

"Oh..." he looked down on his feet, not having the will to look at her and see the disappointment in her eyes.

"It is not your fault.." she murmured, reaching for his hand, giving it a soft squeeze, smiling a little, "You okay?"

"I don't know..." he mumbled, going to sit on the edge of the bed. If she ended up getting pregnant and lost it again. It will be his fault this time, because she wasn't ready. They weren't supposed to be trying again yet.

"I know that it is not your fault... Please don't be upset. I am not blaming you." she sighed, sitting by him, taking his hand, squeezing on it softly

"You won't be saying that when you're in pain and all later on..." he scoffed. This was stupid; they were supposed to be having fun.

"We tried two years for every baby we had." she murmured, sighing a little at her husband, "It is not that easy for me to get pregnant, you know that..."

"You never know. The universe hates me." He mumbled and got up and angrily grabbed the condoms from the side drawer and throwing them in the trash.

Meredith hated it when he got angry like that, she sighed a little, walking to the closet, she grab her set of blue pjs before heading for the door

Derek stomped on the small trash can when the three cartons of condoms would not fit. "Fuck! Fucking good for nothing!" He yelled at it.

Meredith shook her head a little when she turned to look back at him, sighing before going into the spare room, changing into her pjs

When the cartons where still too stubborn he grabbed the trash bin and threw it out the window. A loud crash surrounded the quiet house as the glass broke into pieces.

Meredith shook her head and sniffled when she heard it, in this way, he was only showing her how not prepared he is for a child; she slid under the covers and curled up tight.

He slumped on the floor beside the bed with his face buried in his hands. "Damn it." How did everything go from okay to so wrong once again.

Meredith sighed, curling up tight as she cried, rocking herself slowly to try and calm herself, crying and crying, in this way, she really didn't want to get pregnant.

Hours later, he realized that he's alone again? "Mer?" He called out helplessly. She hated him after all then.

Meredith didn't reply this time, she was scared; he was violent now, for all she know... He might hurt her; she curled up tight, praying that he wouldn't come.

Derek stood up and called out louder this time as he stepped out of the room. "Meredith?" He called a sinking feeling of her leaving him came to his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wasnt gonna be a update today because I have a test tomorrow but well, here you are anyways, thank you all whom check back here everyday for a new update! I hope I will be able to update all the time so that I dont disappoint you guys.. Reviews! Please give us reviews, they make us all giggly and happy. Thank you, enjoy and Mc on!**

Meredith didn't answered, pulling the sheets over herself, shutting her eyes, trying to keep her sobs quiet.

He searched the rooms and finally found her. He sighed as he stood by the door. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

Meredith didn't say anything, wiping her eyes a little before burying her face back into her knees, continuing to cry.

Derek slowly approached her and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry." He repeated as he hesitantly reached to rub her back.

Meredith pushed his hand away before turning, laying on her other side, shutting her eyes, her body shaking a little.

He sighed defeated and stood up. "I'll leave you alone then." He murmured. "I'm sorry." He told her once again before going down and grabbing the bottle of scotch and drinking it from the bottle. He was a fucking mess. He messes everything up.

Meredith would have forgave him easily, hugging him, cuddling with him at that time but what he had done, she didn't know what much to do, she pulled the sheets over herself, shutting her eyes, letting herself slip to sleep.

He chugged the whole bottle until he passed out. He did not expect her to be there in the morning anymore. She would probably leave and get the hell away from him, as far away as she can. And he wouldn't blame her. He passed out on the couch, with the empty bottle on the floor.

Meredith woke up in the morning, getting out of bed, walking to the living room, clearing up the mess that he had made from his drunkenness, cleaning up before going back up to take a shower, frowning when she saw the broken window.

He was so drunk he just slept all morning, not even bothered to call Hunt that he won't be coming in for work.

Meredith got out from the shower and made the call for her husband, apologizing to Hunt before going down to the first floor, sitting at the armchair, staring at her husband

Derek was so out of it he did not even wake one bit. He slept with a troubled expression on his face.

Meredith shook her head at herself for just sitting there and staring at him but what else was she going to do? She stood and picked up his car keys, getting into his car

He woke up hours later and frantically searched all over the house for her. Did she really leave him? "Mer? Meredith!" He yelled out for her as he stumbled over his own feet looking for her. His head pounded from all the alcohol he drank. Finally he thought of calling he took the phone and dialed her number.

Meredith was just driving around just to calm herself down and relax a little, driving around the little town that they lived in, sighing when she saw his number got onto her phone, picking up but not saying a word

"He-hello?" His voice raspy as he spoke into the phone. "Meredith?" He asked when he did not hear her speak."

"Yeah, hey." she murmured softly back, parking into the drive through, leaning back onto her seat.

"Hi." He mumbled, not sure what to say anymore. His hung over brain just told him he had to call her, and now he was just drawing a blank.

"Yeah?" she mumbled into the phone, clearly upset with his little performance after the incident happened.

"Are...are you going to come home?" He asked quietly.

"Of course." she answered simply, pushing her hair back, leaning back onto the seat, shutting her eyes.

"Oh..." he swallowed. "Okay." He breathed as sat on the couch. "I'm sorry." He said dumbly.

"Yeah." was all she could say, shaking her head at him, she hated how she had to do this, to be so mean to him but she had no choice, she loved him, she wanted him to change so that just in case, they ever have a child, he would be a better man

"Okay." He mumbled and rubbed at his eyes defeated. "You...you don't have to come home if you don't want to." He murmured. "You don't have to."

"Don't be stupid." she mumbled, shaking her head a little before sighing, "I am coming home now, you are going to clean up the window mess that you made and then get windows to replace them."

"Yes. Okay." He nodded and sighed in relief. "I'll go clean it up now." He said before saying bye and hanging up.

Meredith sighed a little before turning around, driving back to their home; she didn't know what was going to happen when she was back to him...

He went to take two aspirins for his hung over before going up to clean the glass all over the floor in their bedroom. When he was done he took a shower to take the smell of alcohol off his body. He got dressed and sat on the edge on the bed waiting for her.

Meredith got back in a while, sighing a little before stepping off her heels, hanging up her coat, she was dressed simply, jeans and a simple t shirt, walking into their bedroom, looking at him plainly.

Derek looked up at her, just staring, waiting for what she would do or say.

Meredith just looked eyes to eyes with him, her eyes sad and disappointed in what happened last night,

"I...I'm sorry..." he mumbled, finally looking down at his hands. There was nothing better to say. He fucked up. Again.

Meredith nodded a little, "Yeah, I am just disappointed that you wouldn't believe me even when I told you it was okay and then you started to go crazy." she sighed, shaking her head

He bit on his lip and nodded. Then he looked up at her with sorrowful eyes. "I'm a mess." He whispered.

Meredith sighed, walking over to him, sitting by his side quietly, and rubbing on her own knee.

He glanced at her in the corner of his eye. "Maybe...maybe you were right." His voice cracked as he spoke.

"Right about what?" she asked, not looking at him still, continuing staring at her knee

He breathed and looked out the broken window. "I'm no good for you." He said quietly.

"I said that I was no good for you, I didn't say that you were no good for me." she sighed, looking at her husband

"You did. Back when i went back with Addison and you were with Finn." He mumbled.

"That was the past, I was angry, you left me." she pointed out simply,

"Still, you were probably right." He murmured and looked down on his feet. "I keep messing up."

Meredith sighed, moving closer to him, wrapping her thin arms around him, hugging him tightly, kissing his cheek, "I love you, I love you more than anything else in this world, if you want to leave me, tell me, I will give you time to think, I will be downstairs." she said softly before standing, getting out of the room, sniffling.

Derek got up immediately and pulled her into his arms. "No." He cried into her shoulder. "Never." He breathed as his body shivered as he began to sob like a baby into her neck, holding on to her for dear life.

Meredith sighed when he pulled her back, starting to tear up, stroking his hair softly as he cried, "Shh, I am here, I told you, I promised that I would never leave." she murmured, shaking her head a little, "If you don't ever really want me to leave, then don't talk about it, okay?"

He was crying so hard he could not form words. He just nodded his head and wrapped his arms tight around her.

Meredith sighed at her husband, hugging him tight, rubbing on his nape to calm him down, "Shh, I am right here..." she murmured

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry...i'm sorry." He chanted over and over, not letting go of her.

"It is okay now, I am right here, okay?" she whispered, hugging him tight, rubbing on his back

He nodded as his tears subsided but he just stayed there hugging her tight.

Meredith smiled at him a little, kissing his cheek, "You okay?"

"Hmm." He nodded and pressed his cheek to hers. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you so much too." she sighed, hugging him close to herself, rubbing on his nape, kissing his temple, "You have to control that temper of yours.."

"Okay." He hiccupped and his body shook as the events of the night began to take its toll on him.

Meredith smiled at him, ruffling his hair a little, "You okay?" she asked softly

"Maybe in need to sit down for a bit." He mumbled as he backed away from her and sat back on the bed. "I'll go get a new window in a second."

"Yeah, okay." she nodded at her husband, kissing his nose softly before getting up to go down to the kitchen, grabbing garbage bag and duct tape to tape the hole in their room before getting a warm towel, tapping it on his face gently

He smiled gratefully at her, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her palm. "What you'd i do without you?"

"You would find someone that loves you as much as I do but most likely she would be able to give you three children by now." He mumbled, continuing to dap the warm towel on his face

"I don't want anyone else but you." He replied sincerely.

"You asked me that question yourself." She pointed out, stroking his hair back slowly

He smiled a little and slowly leaned in to kiss her softly. "I love you, Meredith." He murmured.

"I love you too, Derek. Stop breaking windows of our house, this is the second one already." She sighed, kissing his crooked nose

He nodded. "Okay." He sighed and went to hug her again, resting his head on her shoulder as he breathed out.

Meredith smiled a little at her husband, hugging him close to herself, placing the warm towel on the side table, stroking his nape softly

She was so warm and comfortable that his eyes began to droop and his body became relaxed. He blinked, trying to stay awake. He still needed to go buy a new window.

Meredith realized that he was tired, kissing his cheek softly, "Sleep, I will fix the duct tape on, it will last us until you wake."

"M'kay..." he breathed but made no move to let her go.

"Let me go? I will come back and cuddle. I need to place the thing on first, just in case it rains..." She whispered, kissing his nose

"Noo..." he mumbled stubbornly and clung to her tighter.

["If it rains, it is going to get to us, dummy." she mumbled, shaking her head a little

"Don't go." He breathed, nuzzling her neck as he slowly drifted off.

Meredith sighed a little, nodding before relaxing in his hold, shutting her eyes

He sniffed, tangling his legs with hers and then he was out like a light.

Meredith sighed, praying and hoping that it wouldn't rain that morning, shutting her eyes.

Derek slept for the rest of the morning, being at peace that she is there with him.

Meredith caught up with a little of her sleep as well, snoring in his hold.

He rubbed his face in her chest as he woke up, groaning and curling around her.

Meredith didn't wake, looking exhausted in her sleep.

Derek stayed there for a few more minutes just holding her and then he carefully got up and took the duct tape and patched up the window. Then he went down to the kitchen to make lunch.

Meredith whimpered a little when he moved away, curling up under the sheets, sighing a little,

He made bacon with TLC sandwiches and some fries then poured two glasses of sparkling juice and brought everything up to their room. He set it on the table and went to lie down beside her. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her softly.

Meredith sighed a little, nuzzling her cheek into her pillow, her eyes still shut, snoring softly as she reached blindly to pull the blanket over her head

Her smiled fondly at her and decided to just eat first and then go get that new window. He finished his lunch and wrote a note for her that he placed beside her plate. Then he got changed and went to the home depot.

Meredith frowned when he moved away, sighing a little before curling up tight, continuing to snore tiredly with a little smile on her face as she dreamt of them at the beach.

He was back in no time with the new window. He brought up up to their room but did not work on it yet seeing as she was still sleeping. He went down to clean up the mess outside the house. Sweeping up the scattered glass and the broken trash bin and the several packets of condoms that he threw out the window.

Meredith woke up soon, tossing around before sitting up finally, looking around tiredly, rubbing her eyes, getting up, and changing out of her jeans.

Derek got all sweaty as he swept the lawn so he went back up to change his shirt.

Meredith was in his boxers and her own shirt, smiling at him a little, "Work out?" she asked, rising a brow

"Hey you're up." He smiled and went to kiss her hello. "No i cleaned up the mess." He said before taking his shirt off.

Meredith smiled at her husband a little, "Hey," she murmured, nodding a little, licking her lips as she watched him take his shirt off.

He pulled on a new clean shirt before turning back to her. "I made lunch." He gestured to the plate at the side table. "You eat while i fix the window."

Meredith nodded at her husband before walking over to the side table, picking up her plate before taking a small bite out of her sandwich

He smiled and then went to work, taking the broken window out and then placing the new one in.

Meredith chewed as she watched her husband become a handy man, smiling.

He screwed the new window in and then he was done. And he was all sweaty again. He sighed took his shirt off again.

"Why don't you just not wear one?" she mumbled, shaking her head at him a little.

He smirked. "Are you telling me not to wear one?" He asked as he went to sit beside her, shirtless.

"You keep on getting sweaty, I end up washing our clothes so why bother wearing one?" she mumbled, kissing his cheek

"I'm done working now though." He chuckled lightly and reached to take a sip of her juice.

"Then you can go wear a shirt. "she murmured, smiling at her husband, patting his naked tummy, "Go on."

"Okay." He smiled and went to put on a new shirt before coming back to her.

Meredith smiled at her husband, finishing her lunch before picking up the glass of juice of hers, taking a sip

He just sat there and watched her with a small smile on his lips. He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I'm sorry." He murmured. He felt like he needed to apologize more.

"Sorry for?" she asked, totally puzzled, not understanding what was going on with him, taking his hand, giving it a squeeze back with a smile.

"Last night." He mumbled, looking down at their hands joined together.

"Oh.. It is okay.. You said it a ton of times before.." she murmured nodding at him before kissing his temple

"Okay.." he breathed and leaned his forehead into her shoulder as his played with her fingers.

Meredith smiled at her husband a little, kissing his head, sighing happily, "You okay?"

"Yeah..." he sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry i ruined last night." He mumbled.

"It is okay, there is always tonight, right?" she pointed out, smiling at her husband

He shook his head sadly. "No more condoms..." he sighed.

Meredith sighed a little, kissing his head, "I will take the pills." She nodded, kissing him softly

"If you want.." he smiled a little and kissed her cheek.

Meredith nodded at him, kissing his cheek softly, "No throwing tempers this time, okay?"

"Okay." He mumbled and buried his face in her hair, breathing in the sweet flowery scent.

Meredith nodded with a smile, kissing his cheek softly, "I am going to get it." She murmured

He smiled and let her go, his spirits lightening up slowly. He stood up and took the broken window down to put it out by the garbage.

Meredith went downstairs to dig through the meds, taking two just to be sure, sighing before waiting for him

He went to find him after dumping the broken window outside. "Hey." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly.

"Hey." She murmured with a smile at him, turning to kiss him softly, leaning back onto him

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Mmhm." She answered with s mile, rubbing his arm, "Felt a little guilty for taking the pill..

"You didn't have to..." he sighed sadly.

"It is the same, just eating the pill makes me more aware of what I am doing.." she murmured, kissing his cheek softly,

"Alright." He nodded and hugged her, wrapping her up in his arms.

Meredith smiled a little, rubbing his arms, nuzzling her cheek against his chest

He rubbed his hands up and down her back as he placed kisses along the slope of her neck.

Meredith hummed in content, her hands reaching behind his head, rubbing his nape softly

He smiled and nipped at the smooth skin on her neck.

"Hey.." she murmured, pulling back a little, smiling at her husband, stroking his cheeks softly, her hands going to his hips, holding onto them, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mer." He pressed his forehead to hers. "So much." He whispered.

Meredith smiled at him, looking into his eyes, sighing a little, "You man child."

"Sorry.." he mumbled and buried his face into her neck bashfully.

"You are seriously a man child." she mumbled, ruffling his hair softly, kissing his temple, "It is okay, it is cute sometimes."

"Hmm." He grumbled and dug his face deeper into her neck.

Meredith laughed softly, kissing his head, ruffling his hair lovingly, "Shush, whiny."

He pulled back and kissed her softly. "Sorry." He pouted.

"It is okay." she murmured, smiling at him, kissing his head, hugging his torso close to herself.

He smiled and kissed her passionately, his hands going into her hair. Telling her sorry and showing her how much he loves her through the kiss.

Meredith smiled at her husband, hugging him close as they kissed, sucking on his lower lip happily, and pecking as she pulled back for air, "Pretty man."

He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "Well you don't call me McDreamy for nothing."


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, straight up being honest here, this chapter is the worst one yet, our log screwed up so I have to work on it so that it would be continued, it is really not as good as the others, you can skip this one if you want.. Thank you if you still plan on supporting. Enjoy and Mc on, I guess!**

Meredith laughed, poking his tummy, "Ego is way toooo huge." she chuckled, shaking her head at him

"You started it." He mumbled before going back to kissing her, guiding her to the couch as he did so.

"May I know what exactly did I do?" she questioned, hugging him, following his body to the couch

"You said i'm pretty." He chuckled as he sat on the couch and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"You are pretty. But you shouldn't go all I know and everything. You should blush and be all cute." She teases, shifting in his lap a little

"But it's true that i am good looking." He shrugged and smiled. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply.

Meredith laughed loudly at her husband, shaking her head, ruffling his hair, "If only I am that confident,"

"You should be. You're perfect." He murmured sincerely as he squeezed her sides gently.

Meredith shook her head at her husband, smacking his head,kissing his nose, "Talking crap."

"Owww.." he grumbled and rubbed his head. "It's not crap. It's the truth."

Meredith chuckled a little, kissing his head, hugging him a little, "Crap."

"Not crap." He insisted as his hands slid ip her torso and he kissed her softly. "Hmmm you taste like bacon." He chuckled.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at him, "What is the problem with you, Shepherd?" she chuckled, biting the tip of his nose

"Ouch!" He yelped and pulled back to rub his nose. "What? You're the one biting my nose!" He pouted.

Meredith laughed, pinching his cheeks, "You are so cute." she chuckkled, kissing him softly, "

He hummed into the kiss as his hands shamelessly went to squeeze her boobs as his way of getting back at her for biting his nose.

"Hmm." she mumbled, reaching to take his hands, pulling him back a little, "Hurts.." she murmured, shaking her head at him

"Why?" He asked worriedly. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, rubbing her boobs gently.

"I don't know, just sore.. Most likely from the peroid.." she mumbled, shrugging a little,

"Oh..right." he nodded and ducked down to kiss her breasts. "There." He smiled.

Meredith laughed at her dumb husband, kissing his head, "Thank you very much for kissing my boobs." she muttered

"I could suck on them if you like." He smirked.

Meredith rolled her eyes at her husband, kissing his nose, "Tonight, okay? Not now."

"Why not now /and/ tonight." He grinned, his hands slipping under her shirt slowly.

Meredith laughed a little, shaking her head at him, nodding a little, "Alright,alright.."

"Really?" His brows went up and smiled.

"You are already half way there, unless you don't want to.." she mumbled, starting to push his hand out of her shirt

"I want to.." he nodded vigorously. "But...i was...do /you/ want to?" He asked quietly, gazing up to her green eyes.

Meredith nodded a little at her husband, biting down on her lower lip, "Mmhm, we can do it.." she murmured, pulling his shirt off, "Told you not to wear a shirt.."

He chuckled and raised his arms up so she could pull the shirt off of him. "But i've been bad. You have to punish me." He said mieschievously.

Meredith laughed at her husband, pouting a little, "Not today.. You take control today." she murmured, looking at him with innocent eyes

"Why not?" He asked quietly as he pulled her shirt off as well.

"I don't know.." She mumbled, shrugging a little, laying down one he got her shirt off her

"You sure you're okay with this? We don't have to do it if you're not up for it." He told her gently as his hands rubbed her thighs comfortingly.

'I am fine, I just can't play dom today.." she murmured, looking up at her husband,rubbing her feet against his crouch

He moaned as she did that. "Okay.." he breathed and leaned down to kiss her sweetly as he reached behind her to unhook her bra.

Meredith grinned, continuing rub her feet against his crotch, smiling up at him, letting him pull her bra off.

He chuckled and rolled his hips into her feet more as he brushed the pad of his thumbs tenderly over her pert nipples.

Meredith lets out a soft moan, smirking as he rubbed his dick on her feet continuously, "What do you think about feetjobs?" she ased

"Hmmm can't say i've had it before." He chuckled. "Have you?"

Meredith shook her head a little, "Nope, you did? Who is the whore?" she asked, sitting up with a pout

"I said i haven't tried it before, silly." He laughed and tapped her nose. "Jealous much?" He teased.

"Uh huh" she mumbled,poking his tummy before laying back down, "Not going to give you one anymore."

"Ohh...it's okay if you don't want to." He mumbled as he rubbed her tummy.

Meredith laughed a little, hugging him, rubbing her feet a little on his crotch, "Oh.. you are hard.."

He grunted. "Mmhmm yeah.." he murmured and cupped her through her boxers. "Are you wet for me?" He whispered hotly in her ear.

"Maybe." she murmured with a moan, replacing her feet with her hand, holding onto his erection, stroking it softly, "You like it when I wear your boxers?"

"Of course I do." He grinned, pulling his boxers off her, pressing kisses down to her core, pushing her feet away from his crotch for the moment.

Meredith looked down and lets out a small whine, her toes curling up before she reached for his hair, making him look at him, "I want you, now."

Derek loved the way she was being dominate again, he nodded and quickly grabbed lube, lubing himself and her up before pushing into her very slowly

Meredith moaned as he pushed in, grabbing onto the cushions, squeezing her eyes shut, "Derek.." she moaned

Derek smirked at his wife, giving her time to adjust while he stayed still, his dick twitching a little when it was unbearable.

Meredith opened her eyes to give him the signal to go ahead, "I love you.." she whispered, running her fingers into her hair to push it away.

Derek nodded and grabbed her hips, thrusting in and out with a slow tempo first.

Meredith lets out small cries of pleasure when he hits the right spot, her eyes fluttering shut.

Derek slowly brought up the speed, fucking his wife good, kind of a different way to make it up to her.

Meredith groaned, holding onto the cushions, feeling every single stroke, loving it as well, getting closer and closer to her climax.

Derek smirked when he saw the change, "That's right, hon. Come for me.." he whispered, continuing to thrust in and out

Meredith bucked her hips up and gave him a good orgasm.

Derek came soon after her, spilling a good amount into her, missing this feeling where he gets to do this, shutting his eyes.

Meredith smirked tiredly, stroking his hair gently, kissing his temple, "Ah.." she sighs

Derek laughed softly before reaching down to pull himself out of her, "Are you okay?" he asked quickly

Meredith whimpered softly when he pulled his huge cock out of her, "Yeah.." she murmured

Derek frowned, sitting up, "Damn it." He said angrily, punching the couch, standing, "Fuck."

Meredith frowned when he got that upset, sitting up, looking at him, "It is fine.." she promised

"No, no it is not! I am hurting you everytime we fuck!" he said, trashing his shirt far away

Meredith got up and ran into bathroom, why, why did he just have to turn violent like that?

Derek sighed when he realized what he has done, going up to the bathroom, opening the door slowly, "Meredith, are you okay?" he asked quietly

Meredith just nodded a little, washing her face before sighing.

He slowly stepped inside and made his way to her. He placed a gentle hand on her lower back.

Meredith sighed a little, "If you want to leave me, just do it.."

"I don't." He hugged her tightly and buried his face in her neck. "I don't, i don't."

Meredith pushed him back, looking into his eyes, "I am so tired.."

"Oh..." he swallowed and stepped back. Did she mean what he thought she did? His heart dropped to his stomach. "Mer..." he shook his head.

Meredith looked at him, "You have to stop being like that." She said sadly, pushing herself from him, walking out

"Don't just say okay." She sighed, shaking her head at him, sitting on the edge of their bed

"I'll try to be better. I promise." He replied honestly and went to sit beside her, but not touching her, afraid that she might push him away again. "If you still want me..." he mumbled.

Meredith shuts her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder, sighing tiredly, "I am so mentally tired.."

He sighed in relief, at least she didn't tell him to go away. "I'm sorry." He whispered and wrapped an arm around her. "I'll be better. I promise." He kissed her temple.

Meredith sighed tiredly, burying her face into his shoulder, not saying a word anymore, just holding her face into his shoulder

He rubbed her back gently. "Do you want to lie down?" He murmured.

Meredith shook her head a little, just staying like that, her eyes shut tight, just wanting time to calm down

"Okay." He nodded and turned so he could wrap both arms around her, just staying like that and hugging her. He had a lot of making up to do.

Meredith just basically slumped onto her husband, physically and mentally, tired, tired of all this crap... She wants to happy!

Derek kissed her cheek softly. "I love you. I'm sorry." He whispered remorsefully.

Meredith didn't reply, all she did was nodded a little, she didn't want to speak, of course she loves him...

He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. He held her for as long as she needed.

Meredith slowly wrapped her arms around him, sighing a little, "I don't want to seperate from you..."

He nodded. "Me too." He breathed, closing his eyes.

Meredith sighed, "Why.. I just want to be happy.. I want it to be like we were.. Before I screwed up."

Meredith sighed tiredly, nodding, "I love you, so much, okay?"

"I love you too." He replied, his voice cracking as he tears fell down his cheeks.

"Don't cry..." She sighed, wiping his tears off, kissing his nose, hugging him tight

"I'm sorry." He shook his and pressed his face into her neck.

Meredith sighed, hugging him, stroking on his nape softly, kissing his temple, "Shh.."

He sniffed and drew several raggen breathes to get a hold of himself before pulling back. "I'm okay." He mumbled .

Meredith sighed, smiling at him a little to calm him, kissing his cheek softly, "I love you, Shh.."

"Thank you." He murmured and went back to hugging her close.

Meredith nodded at him a little, kissing his nose, "Calm down, Kay?"

"Okay." He replied and kissed her shoulder.

Meredith sighed, hugging him tight, rubbing his nape, "Love you..."

"I love you too, Meredith." He whispered as he pulled back and looked into her green eyes.

Meredith looked into his eyes, smiling a little, "You are lucky I can't get mad at you."

"You should." He mumbled, pulling lightly away and looking dow at his hands.

Meredith sighed, taking his hands, giving it a soft squeeze, "Shush."


	19. Chapter 19

**I know, it has been hella long, I have been busy, didn't want to make my Derek update. So, here is a smutty, kind of fluffy chapter for you guys. Hope you like it, enjoy and Mc on.**

He squeezed her hand in return and gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Meredith sighed, kissing his cheek softly, "Relax, okay? We are okay..."

He took a deep breath. "Okay." He nodded before hugging her once again and pulling her down to lie on the bed.

Meredith smiled a little before rolling onto him, hugging him tight, shutting her eyes

He nuzzled her neck and rubbed her lower back before remembering. "Oh!" He bolted up in bed. "I have to call Hunt."

Meredith leant on him to push him down, kissing his cheek, "Already did." She murmured,

"You did?" He sighed in relief and allowed her to pull her back. "When?"

"When I saw you dead drunk on the couch..." she mumbled, kissing his temple softly, "Relax."

"Relaxing..." he nodded and curled around her small frame.

"How dare you drink without me?" she mumbled, poking his cheek, sticking her tongue out at him

He smiled at her tease. "Sorry. I was..." he shook his head.

"Was what? I am getting drunk tonight and you are taking care of my mess." She mumbled, shaking her head at him

"I don't even know. I just felt so angry at myself. That i just couldn't get things right." He sighed.

Meredith nodded a little with a reassuring smile, kissing his cheek

"You can drink tonight and I'll sit with you." He said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Meredith smiled and nodded at him, hugging him close, nuzzling his cheek, "Love you."

"I love you too." He replied, his voice muffled in her neck. "So so much."

Meredith smiled at her husband and nodded, "I believe you." She promised

"Okay. Good." He smiled and leaned back a little. "Can i kiss you?" He murmured.

Meredith looked at him and nodded a little, "Yeah, and this is the last time you ask me that question, get me?"

He smiled and nodded before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

Meredith smiled, accepting the soft kiss gratefully, stroking his hair

He hummed into the kiss, his hands sliding up her sides gently.

Meredith hummed a little, running her hand through his hair, sucking on his lower lip softly

He moaned when she sucked on her lip and retuned her kiss passionately.

Meredith pulled back a little, pecking his lips, "You are not going to get mad again, okay?"

"Okay." He agreed before closing in on her for another kiss.

"Lube is downstairs..." she murmured, shifting off him once they ended the kiss, giving him another kiss on his lips, "Go on."

"Yes dear." He smiled and got up and went downstairs to get it.

Meredith smiled at her husband, sighing a little, if he was a little less hot tempered, he would have been perfect but, no one is perfect, she just have to live with it.

He came back moments later and handed her the tube before coming into her and then kissing her once again. This time it was more urgent.

Meredith could sense how needy he was, reaching down, into his pant, holding onto his dick, stroking it softly, kissing him back happily.

He moaned as his cock immediately responded to her touch. "Mer..." he breathed as his hands slid up and under her top.

"Mmhm..." she murmured, feeling better under his touch, letting her body respond to his touch, getting wetter and wetter, continuing to stroke his cock

He reached down to grab the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled her shirt off.

Meredith smiled a little, letting him get rid of her shirt, pulling his pants down so that she could have full access to his dick, massaging his balls slowly.

"Ohh... Meredith..." he whimpered, pressing his face into her chest.

Meredith smirked at her husband, kissing his head, continuing to massage his balls with one hand, stroking his shaft with the other

He groaned and shivered as pre cum poured out of him. He reached for her shorts and pulled them down to her knees before slipping his fingers along her wet folds. "Fuck Mer..!"

Meredith smirked when she saw his pre cum, cleaning it off with her finger, licking it before kissing him softly, moaning when he started to touch her.

He kissed her back hard and deep as he circled his fingers over her spot, giving it a light pinch.

"Hmmm..." she moaned against his kiss, biting down on his lower lip as revenge.

He yelped and pulled back a little before chuckling. And then he pushed a finger into her.

Meredith smirked at him before gasping, relaxing around his finger almost immediately though, smiling a little, rocking her hips to make him hit her spot, moaning.

He took her leg and guided it over her hip so she was spread a bit wider. He kissed her hotly and added another finger into her.

Meredith whimpered a little when he pushed another finger in, continuing to rock her hips against his fingers to pleasure herself, her hand reaching for his huge dick, squeezing on it softly

He moaned as his length throbbed in her hand immediately adding a third finger into her and pumping them in and out fast and hard.

"Derek!" She moaned loudly when he added another finger, feeling herself get stretched out entirely, "Fuck..."

He leaned up to kiss her and pressed his thumb on her spot in time with the movements of his fingers.

"Gosh, Derek." She whined, grabbing onto the sheets tightly, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hmmm...Good?" he smiled and kissed along her jawline before pulling his fingers out of her and licking his fingers clean.

Meredith moaned, panting as she calmed down, nodding a little, "Mmhm..." She murmured.

"Good." He grinned and kissed her cheek before nuzzling her neck as his hand slip up her body to cup her breast, running his thumb over her nipple.

"Hmm..." She murmured, still panting as she calmed down slowly, letting out a soft moan, still sensitive.

"You okay?" He murmured as he rubbed her tummy gently.

"Mmhm..." She nodded, looking up at him, "You stretched me out good..."

He nodded, smiling down at her and pressed a kiss on her temple, waiting for her to calm down.

Meredith sighed when she calmed, hugging him close, "Lube us up and we will do the real thing."

He wrapped his arms around her and dropped kissed on her shoulder. "Hmmm..."

Meredith smiled, getting the lube, pouring tons on her hand, stroking his dick with it.

He moaned loudly, his hips rocking into her hand. "Fuck Mer..."

Meredith smiled a little, "Push it into me, and fill me up." She moaned, kissing his ear

He groaned and immediately flipped her unto her back, pinning her into the mattress and sliding into her in one fluid thrust. "Oh my god..!" He gasped.

"Fuck!" She yelled when he pushed into her so harshly, grabbing onto his arms, "Fucking hell..."

"Sorry..." he breathed as he willed himself to stay still.

"It is okay, it is okay." She cooed, nodding at him

"Okay..." he moaned and started moving. "God you feel so good..." he whimpered as he started rocking his hips, hooking her legs over his arms.

"Mmhm..." She murmured, grabbing onto his arms, twisted her legs to hook then onto his arms, rocking her hips up and down to let him hit her spot.

He smiled down at her and kissed her with fervor as he picked up his pace, angling her hips so he hit her spot perfectly.

Meredith whimpered and moaned every time he hits her spot, relaxing on the bed, trying her best not to come so quickly...

He rolled so he was lying in his side beside her. He gently hooked her right leg over his hips and slowed his pace, taking his time pushing in and out of her. He nuzzled her neck and nipped at her ear as he hugged her close.

Meredith panted softly, grabbing onto his hand tightly, calming a little as he slowed down, biting down on her lower lip, "Evil man..."

He let of a soft chuckle and captures her lips in a hot kiss. "I love you." He murmured in her ear.

Meredith moaned against his lips, rocking her own hips to get him to speed up, humming in satisfaction.

Derek gave in and started thrusting harder and faster into her. His hand slid down to cup her as he did so.

Meredith moaned loudly when he finally started thrusting into her hard, digging her nails into his arms, rocking herself quick.

He groaned and pounded into her, pressing her spot in time with his thrusts, chasing for their release.

Meredith moaned in pleasure, holding onto his arms tightly, continuing to rock her hips in time of his

"Mer..." he breathed heavily as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm but he was determined to hold off for her. His arms closed tighter around her. "Fuck..." he panted, grinding into her even harder than before.

Meredith moaned loudly, grasping onto his arms, tightening tight around him, panting loudly as she came hard.

When he felt her clenching hard around him he thrust frantically into and then he was coming so hard he saw spots and his whole body trembled as he poured into her.

Meredith moaned softly as he came hard into her, rubbing his arms softly to calm him, biting down on her lower lip

He buried his face in her neck as his cock twitched inside her. He breathed heavily as he tried to calm down.

Meredith smiled at him a little, rubbing on his arms softly, kissing his cheek softly. "Good?" She asked softly

"Hmmm...Perfect..." he breathed and kissed her cheek before pulling out of her and then spooning her.

Meredith smiled, panting a little, rubbing his arm, turning to kiss his cheek softly, "Good job, babe..."

He snorted and poked her side playfully. "Who does that? Who tells their partner 'good job' for a mind blowing sex?"

Meredith laughed loudly, shaking her head at him, smacking his arm, "Shush. Okay? It was a good job for you not being mad."

He chuckled and pecked her lips. "And this is what i get for it. I get smacked." He pouted playfully as his hand rubbed her tummy.


	20. Chapter 20

**A little fluffiness after a smutty chapter. Haha, it is a funny one so lets hope you like this one. Enjoy and Mc on. Please! Give us reviews and let us know what you think.**

Meredith laughed a little, shaking her head at him, "You get smacked because you teased me. Like my smacks ever really hurt.." She murmured, shaking her head at him

"They don't." He smiled. "But when you hit me with things, that's when it hurts." He chuckled and moved so he was spooning her. He placed lazy kisses over her shoulder blades as he tangled his hairy legs with hers. "I love you so much, Meredith." He whispered reverently.

"If I start hitting you with things, you better start running because that is when I am really mad at you." She mumbled, kissing his cheek, giggling a little at his hairy legs, "I love you too."

He smiled and nuzzled her neck. "You okay?" He murmured, rubbing near her crotch.

"Yeah, just a little sore. It is okay." She assured, smiling at him, kissing his cheek before relaxing in his arms, sighing.

"Okay." He breathed, rubbing his feet against hers.

"Your legs are spo hairy." she mumbled, shaking her head at him, stroking his arm

He chuckled and nodded. "I know." He nipped at her ear playfully.

"Let me shave you." she chuckled, turning to grin at him, "Will you let me do it?"

"I don't think men are supposed to shave their legs, Mer." He pouted and shook his head.

Meredith laughed, stroking his arm, smiling at him, "Come onnnn, it is Seattle, no one is ever going to see your legs."

He eyed her skeptically. "And waht do i get in return /if/ i say yes?" He raised his brow at her.

Meredith laughed a little, shrugging at her husband, "What do you want from me?" she asked, stroking his hairy arm, "You are just so hairy all over."

"You have to decide what you'll give me in return." He shrugged and kissed the tip of her nose. "And you have freckles all over." He smiled, running his fingers through her hair.

"I give you three blowjobs, anytime you want." she murmured, turning in his arms, hugging him, kissing his cheek softly, looking into his eyes, "I know, those damn freckles.." she mumbled.

"Hey..i love you're freckles." He murmured and kissed the patch of siad freckles near her collar bone. "Hmmm" he contemplated her offer. "No." He shook his head.

Meredith laughed a little, kissing his forehead, "Well, good, because I hate them." she mumbled, smiling at him, "why notttt?"

"They's adorable." He insisted before grinning. "How about you have your way with me three times, anytime i want." His eyes sparkled mischeivously.

Meredith laughed a little, nodding at her husband, "Deal, I get to shave your legs, both." she murmured, smiling at her husband, kissing him softly, stroking her hair

"Alright. Deal." He chuckled and kissed her back, drawing her close and sucking on her bottom lip.

Meredith pushed him back, giggling, kissing his nose, "Come onnnnnn, shaving time." she chuckled, sitting up, tugging on his hand

He laughed, shaking his head at how excited she was. "Okay, okay." He got up and let her pull him into the bathroom.

Meredith sat him with his legs in the tub, kissing his nose before grabbing her shaver, "Ready?"

"Wait." He pouted. "Don't you need to put some shaving foam on?"

"Nope, this is the girl's, dummy. Technology does wonder." she chuckled, smiling, "Readyyy?"

"Okay." He took a deep breath, nodding. "Wait!" He held his hand up. "How about you give me a long hot kiss for good luck?" He smirked, puckering his lips up to her.

Meredith laughed at him, leaning up, kissing him softly, hugging him close, sucking on his lower lip before pulling back, grinning, "Nowwwwww?"

"Yes, okay." He grinned and gave her his leg. "Be gentle with me." He added teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah." she chuckled, shaking her head before shaving off a wholee strip, laughing loudly at how pale he was under all that hair.

"The things i let you do to me." He sighed and shook his head with a pout, although there is laugjter behind his eyes. He will get amazing hot sex after this.

Meredith laughed loudly at her husband, running her finger up the smooth strip, "God, I am going to love cuddling with you after this.." she chuckled, continuing to shed him

"What does that mean? Are you saying you don't like cuddling with me if you don't get me bald?" He frowned.

Meredith laughed at him, "I like it, it is just really ticklish.." she chuckled, smiling at her husband, kissing his temple, finishing with the first leg, "Tadaaaaa."

"I look weird, Mer." He sighed as he examined his leg.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at him, "It is not that baddddd." she chuckled, "Should I do it to the other leg too?"

"Yeah knock yourself out." He chuckled a little, giving her his left leg. He would feel more weird if she just did one leg anyway.

Meredith laughed, starting to shave him, this time, kicking thinks up a little, stripping it.

"You're having way to much fun with this." He chuckled and leaned in to peck her lips.

Meredith laughed loudly at her husband's leg, "I am leaving it like that." she decided

"Meredith.." he pouted, pleading with her with his sad blue eyes.

Meredith laughed up at him before nodding, carefully and lovingly shaving everything off for him, "Thereeee.."

He smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue past her lips.

Meredith chuckled a little, wrapping her legs around his waist, hugging him, letting their tongues play around with each other's.

He hummed happily, kissing her hungrily as his hands wandered all over her body.

Meredith sat on his lap, just relaxing in his hold, leaning herself against him.

He pulled back when they needed air. "Hey." He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hey." she answered, smiling at her husband, laying her forehead on his, looking into his eyes, "I love you, naked legs."

"I love you too, freckles." He teased back and grinned. "So can i cash in on that hot sex now?"

"Nowwwwwwwww?" she chuckled, shaking her head at him, smacking his arm, kissing his nose, "Yeahhh, fine."

"I guess we don't have to if you're not feeling up to it." He mumbled and kissed her cheek, his fingers drawing patters on her lower back and the sensually sliding to grab her butt.

Meredith yelped a little, shaking her head at him, "We can, we can. Let's go do it on the bed instead of in a tub full of your hair.." she chuckled.

"Okay." He grinned and stood up with her in his arms, his hands going to her butt to support her weight.

"You are so so grabbyyyyyy." she chuckled, shaking her head at him, kissing his nose softly, laying her head on his shoulder, yawning a little.

He laughed softly an kisse her neck. "And you're sleepy." He said as he sat on the bed with her straddling him. "We cna just sleep." He murmured gently, looking up at her with soft eyes.

Meredith nuzzled his neck softly, sighing a little, "How would you know that I am not faking so that we don't have to have sex now?" she asked, grinning at him naughtily.

"I dunno.." he shrugged. "But we...the last couple of days..." he sighed. "I get it if you're tired and you want to rest. We both do." He replied honestly.

Meredith smiled at him a little, nodding, kissing his cheek, "I love you, okay? No matter what happened back then.." she murmured, kissing his jawline, "Let's just cuddle up and rest."

He nodded and smiled back at her. "I love you too, Meredith." He whispered and pulled her with him so they were both laying down.

Meredith shivered a little in his hold, now that she wasn't wearing any clothes like him, shuffling to bury herself under the sheets,

"Cold?" He frowned and rubbed her back. "I'll go get you some clothes." He said before moving out of the bed.

"Yourself too!" she called out, smiling a little, pulling the sheets over her head, sighing a little

"Yes dear." He chuckled, rolling his eyes at her. He got her her favorite blue PJs before pulling a shirt on an a pair of boxers. He came back and handed her her clothes.

Meredith smiled at him, shivering when she got out of the sheets, frowning, quickly pulling on her Pjs, snuggling back with a pout

Derek got under the covers and opened his arms out for her. "Come here, pouty." He smiled.

Meredith nodded at him, snuggling up close to him, burying her face into his chest, still pouting, not being able to get warm.

"Do you want me to turn up the heater a bit more?" He murmured, kissing her temple.

Meredith shook her head a little, patting his ass softly, "You are my personal heater and I go back to work tomorrow." she said happily, grinning.

He smiled and hugged her close. "You do." He sighed and kissed her softly.

"Mmhm, I can't waitttt," she mumbled, smiling at him a little, kissing his nose

"Yeah i can't wait to try out that new sofa bed." He smirked.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, people.. Like I said. This is just a rp that me and my friend does. It was never meant to be a FF, so this are just the more domestic side of MerDer that we don't see much in GA, we are just rping whatever we wanted to see, there is no storyline or what so ever. Sighs, I know, we will try and improve but please don't be harsh like that.. Anyways. This is another fluffy one, I hope you guys will like it, enjoy and Mc on. You can leave reviews, be constructive and try and help us to be better instead of just complaining. We are trying. **

Meredith laughed at her husband, poking his nose, sticking her tongue out at him, "Maybe I won't let you do that."

"We had a deal." He pouted.

Meredith chuckled, rubbing his smooth thigh a little, nodding, "Fine, totally worth it."

He chuckled and pressed his face in her neck. "God i love you." He whispered.

Meredith laughed, smiling at him, stroking his pretty hair, kissing his forehead, "Love you too."

He beamed at her. "Alright now sleep. I'll make you anything you want for dinner after we nap."

"Okay..." she murmured, nuzzling her face into his shoulder, shutting her eyes, relaxing in his hold, sighing.

He kissed her temple and ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her to sleep.

Meredith slowly drifted off, snoring softly against his chest, hugging him tight.

He smiled when he heard her snores. He pressed his nose into her hair and then he drifted off as well.

Meredith slept peacefully in his arms, warming up a little more, pulling the sheets over her head in her sleep

Derek held her close as they slept, wanting to keep her warm even in his sleep.

Meredith hummed with a little smile, hugging him tight, snoring happily.

A couple of hours later, Derek woke up to find that it was now completely dark. He sighed and buried his face back into her neck.

Meredith sighed a little, her hand swinging up to smack onto his cheek lightly, frowning a little in her sleep

"Oowww..." he grumbled and rubbed his cheek.

Meredith frowned, threatening to wake, fidgeting in his hold,

He sighed and kissed her cheek. "S'okay. Sleep." He mumbled sleepily.

"Hmm..." she mumbled, frowning as she wakes, looking up at him with a pout, her eyes barely opened.

"What's wrong? You okay?" He murmured, blinking down at her sleepily.

"Sleepy..." she mumbled, shaking her head at him a little, burying her face back into his chest

"Okay. Just sleep." He breathed, rubbing her back gently.

"What were you whining about?" she asked softly, facing him but her eyes not opened

"You slapped me." He mumbled.

Meredith woke up a little more, looking up at him, raising a brow, "Serious?"

"Mmhm." He pouted.

"I am sorry..." she murmured, sighing, leaning up to kiss his cheek softly

"It's okay. You were asleep." He smiled a little. "And probably just getting back at me for what i put you through today." He mumbled.

Meredith frowned, shaking her head at him, "You know that is not true, I don't blame you for it, so shush before I really get mad at you." she mumbled, shaking her head at her husband,

"Fine." He sighed and relented. "So bossy."

"You are the one being dumb." she mumbled, stroking his cheek with a sigh, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He nodded, giving her a soft smile. He pecked her lips and pressed his forehead to hers.

Meredith nodded a little at him, kissing his cheek before sighing, nuzzling his chest

"Sleep." He murmured, kissing her temple and cuddling her close.

Meredith shook her head a little, kissing his cheek, "Nah, no more sleeping, or else I can't sleep when it is really time to."

"Okay...what do you want to do then?" He asked.

Meredith smiled a little, shrugging at her husband, kissing him softly, "I love you."

He chuckled at that. "Love you too Mer, but that doesn't answer my question. "He tapped her nose gently.

"Too bad. I said I love you so you have to answer your own question." she chuckled, smiling at him happily

"I don't know. That's why i was asking you." He shrugged.

"I don't know too!" she pointed out, tapping his nose just like he tapped hers, grinning.

He laughed and pecked her lips. "You're beautiful." He sighed happily.

"You are handsome, you cocky bum." she murmured, smiling at him a little, shutting her eyes with an happy sigh

"I thought you said no more sleeping?" He teased.

"I am not sleeping." she mumbled, shaking her head at him, patting his ass

"Yeah. Uhuh." He snorted, not believing her.

"Shushhhhh." she mumbled, looking up at him, widening her eyes, "Happy?" she chuckled

He laughed and kissed her deeply. "Smart ass."

Meredith laughed a little into the kiss, sticking her tongue out at him, "You are the one who put me in my PJs so you can't blame me."

"But you were cold. I was just trying to help." He shrugged. "I can get you naked if you want." He smirked.

Meredith laughed at him, poking his nose, "We will get naked, but not now. Tell you what, let's go have a bath together, okay?" she asked

"Okay." He agreed but made no move to remove his arms from around her.

"You will have to let go of me if you want bath sex." she mumbled, looking up at him

"Yeah okay." He chuckled and loosened his arms around her.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, sitting up

"You can ask me anything." He replied and sat up as well.

"You prefer sex without condom?" she asked, laying her head on his shoulder

He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back. "Yes. It feels better. What about you?" He asked in return.

"Meh, more about the same, I will start using patches if you want, so that we don't have to use condom?" she offered,

"You don't feel the difference with rubber and skin?" He raised his brows in surprise.

"Condoms feel like it is a dildo in me..." she mumbled, nodding a little, "I guess that means yes."

"...and which do you prefer? A dildo or me?" He asked innocently.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at him, "Dummy, what do you think?"

He grinned and kissed her softly. "You can wear a patch if you like." He nodded.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head at him, "Okay, okay." she mumbled, poking his nose, "Dummy."

"What did i do now?" He pouted.

Meredith chuckled, shrugging, "Nothing." she murmured, slipping off the bed

"What is it? Come on tell me." He whined as he followed after her.

Meredith laughed, "Nothing! You are just a dummy." she mumbled

"Why?" He pouted and tugged at her sleeve. "Tell me."

Meredith laughed, stopping in her tracks towards the bathroom, hugging him and then kissing him, "Because you are a man child."

He kissed her back even as he pouted even more. "That's just mean."

Meredith laughed, kissing his nose, "I love you though. Because you only show that side of you to me."

He could not help but smile at that. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too, Dr. Shepherd." She murmured, rubbing his arm a little, "Let me go, bath."

He chuckled and let her go like she asked. "Yes, Dr. Grey."

Meredith smiled at him, going into the bathroom, running the bath.

He trailed after and leaned on the door frame. He crossed his arms over his chest as he happily watched her, slowly walking in wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Meredith smiled at him, kissing his shoulder, rubbing his arm

He hummed and kissed along the slope of her neck.

"Come on. Bath is ready." She murmured, smiling up at him

"Okay." He smiled and let her go then just stood there looking at her innocently.

Meredith got naked and slipping into the tub, sighing happily, "Ah..."

"Am i invited in the bath or what?" He chuckled.

"You can come if you want." She nodded, smiling at him.

He sighed and pouted "i thought you were going to have your way with me." He took his clothes off and got in the tub.

Meredith laughed a little, "I will. I promised you, right?" She mumbled, smiling up at him, kissing his chin

"Good." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her relaxed.

Meredith smiled at him, kissing his cheek softly, shutting her eyes in his hold, "I don't feel dominant today..."

"No?" He sighed sadly. "Some other time then." He murmured.

"No... Sorry, hon. just hold me, you can be the Dom today though." She nodded, smiling at him

He hugged her close and kissed her neck. "I don't feel like being dom anymore though..." he mumbled.

"See, we both can't be bothered to do it." She chuckled, smiling at her husband, kissing his shoulders "Lazy."

He chuckled and rubbed her tummy as he pressed his cheek against hers.

"You be the dom." She mumbled, poking his tummy

"We don't have to have sex Mer." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "It's okay. Just relax." He murmured.

Meredith nodded at him a little, leaning back onto him, sighing happily, "Thank you... I am sorry..."

"Don't apologize." He smiled and nuzzled her neck.

Meredith nodded a little, leaning back onto him, relaxing a little more.

"What do you want me to make for dinner? And don't say anything." He said as he reached for the loofa and gently scrubbed her arms.

"Any... thing!" She called out happily, sticking her tongue out at him, kissing his cheek

"You're no fun." He huffed and buried his face in her neck.

Meredith laughed, snuggling her ass up to his dick, humming, "Fun?"

He moaned and pinched her nipple gently in retaliation. "Stop it." He mumbled.

Meredith moaned softly, shaking her head at him, "Okay, fine."

"No starting something you won't finish." He pouted and kissed her cheek.

"Already have a kickstand?" She asked, raising a brow at him, pecking his pout

"What do you think?" He mumbled rolling his hips to her butt.

Meredith smiled a little, kissing his cheek, "Half?" She guessed, rubbing his arm softly

"So mean." He breathed, pressing his forehead on her shoulder, trying to ignore it and make it go away.

Meredith laughed at him a little, kissing his cheek, "Aw, you wanna have sexy sex?" She asked, smiling.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Are you sure? Sexy sexy sexxx." She chuckled, smiling

"You're tired. It's okay." He assured softly, picking the loofa back up and running it over her tummy.

Meredith smiled a little, relaxing against his chest, shutting her eyes, "I am sorry, tomorrow, I promise."

"We have work tomorrow." He chuckled. "So tell me what you want for dinner."

"I don't know." She chuckled, smiling at her husband, "Pizza."

He laughed at that. "Then we'll have pizza." He agreed and pecked her lips.

"You making it or?" She asked, rubbing his arm softly, "Lots and lots of cheese."

"I don't know how to make pizza." He sighed sadly.

Meredith laughed a little and nodded at him, "Okay, we will just order some." She murmured

"Okay." He nodded as he moved on to scrubbing her legs gently.

Meredith smiled at her husband, "You don't have to do that for me, you know?"

"I like doing it." He shrugged and continued his work.

Meredith smiled at her overly sweet husband, kissing his forehead

He smiled back at her sweetly and pecked her lips. "Love you." He murmured quietly.

"I love you too. You sweet, sweet man..." She murmured, smiling a little

He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

Meredith smiled at him, hugging him tight, "You being so nice makes me feel guilty for being mean to you playfully sometimes..."

He chuckled. "It's okay. I can take it. I'm a big boy." He replied innocently.


End file.
